Depth
by NaruHina0163
Summary: When Hinata is thought dead, Naruto finally comes to terms with his feelings for her, but is now too late. What will he do when Konoha finds out she is alive, and their sworn enemy? Post Pain, NaruHina, very Angsty and full of only NaruHina lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Stolen

Depth

A NaruHina Fanfic

Chapter 1: Stolen

:::

This is dark. Angsty. Brutal. And yes it's got plenty of lemons too so definitely not for the kiddies.

Disclaimer: No

:::

The jonin stealth team eyed the sleeping girl wearily. They were deep in enemy territory, the four expert ninja cramped into the small tent that was the temporary residence of the girl they had been sent to kidnap. The opportunity had been too great for their Kage to resist, the girl's village reduced to rubble, most of her clan away on missions, the remaining ninja in turmoil trying to repair their home. And to top it off, the girl's body guard was actually being looked after by her after he suffered a wound in the battle. His sleeping, bandaged form had already been taken care of, with a silent kunai slicing his jugular and a hand clamped over his mouth as he was wrenched from his dreams to find himself choking on his own blood. This warm substance had splattered on their targets face the next pellet over, and while she twitched in her sleep, it wasn't enough to wake her.

The leader, his forehead protector hidden in the darkness, raised his hands to signal his men. They leapt even as he started signing. As soon as they touched her, her eyelids snapped opened, pale eyes glinting in the moonlight. She started to cry out only for calloused hands to clamp over her mouth and flailing limbs. Unexpectedly for the three jonin holding her, chakra started to spike out from her body, giving them chakra burns and damaging the muscles that came into contact with it.

However, being hardened veteran jonin, this was nothing to them. They held on the second longer it took for their leader to finish his jutsu. He looked directly into the blank eyes staring back in panic, and crafting his chakra down the paths set by the seals, whispered "Paralysis dream jutsu."

The girl immediately went limp, her eyelids again hiding the precious eyes they had come for. The leader signaled one last time. The team rushed out of the tent, the unconscious girl slung over one's back. As they stepped out of the tent, moonlight struck them, revealing the symbol on the headband of the leader.

Kumogakure, the hidden Cloud village, had infiltrated the decimated remains of Konoha. The dull purple on the girls jacket revealed who they had just captured, the Hyuuga heiress, the only unsealed Hyuuga in Konoha at the moment, and now in their hands. Hinata Hyuuga.

Then, they vanished into the darkness, back to their homeland, finally triumphant in their victory that took 12 years to achieve.

'_Oh, but it will be worth it. Finally._' The leader thought menacingly as they leapt into the dark shadows of the trees.

:::

"Hey Hinata, you gonna come help me and Akamaru clean up training ground 8 today?" Kiba said as he stepped into Hinata's tent, which she shared with her injured bodyguard Ko. The words died in his mouth as he came upon the sight of Ko's bloody, slashed throat, blood sprayed up the wall of the tent and onto the empty pellet beside him. The EMPTY pellet.

"Hinata!" he cried, now only just picking up the scent of foreign ninja that was covering the area. "SHIT!" he sprinted away, in search of whoever the hell was nearest.

He saw Naruto first, running around doing errands for the village, his golden blonde hair rivaling the sunlight coming down through the scattered trees to leave dappled speckles of light littered throughout the clearing where Konoha had set up a temporary medical base.

"Naruto!" he shouted hoarsely, his voice choked in panic. Akamaru woofed uncontrollably beside him. The blonde turned to the feral duo.

"Hey Kiba, whats up?" he asked in blessed innocence to what Kiba had just found out.

"Hinata" he gasped out. "She's been taken!"

:::

"Ok, they've got to have discovered it by now, she's the Hyuuga heiress, she can't be gone very long without anyone realizing" a black clad Kumo jonin told his leader.

"You're right." Came the gravelly voice. "Set up a decoy, but remember, she is not the only tracking kekkei genkai in her village. Fool them. Her jacket will cover the scent, but find other way's too. It must convince them, we don't want them pursuing us all the way back to Kumo. When we're their, the Raikage can protect us, but until then, we're on our own."

"Hai!" the man holding Hinata said, overly enthusiastic, then roughly yanked off Hinata's lavender jacket.

"Heh heh." He grinned perversely when he saw what was hiding beneath the bulky clothing. "You think we could start breeding her now?" he said with a lecherous spark in his eye.

"Baka!" One of his other teammates hit him over the head. "We're currently being hunted by who knows how many Konoha ninja, and you want to take a time out to rape this girl!"

This certain teammate _was_ a girl, so she obviously took offense at this. "When we get her back to our village, I'm sure you can have your turn at her, as will practically everyone in the village, but for now… GET THE FUCKING DECOY DONE!"

With that the other three members of his team took off, carrying the unconscious Hyuuga. "Hmmph" he said to himself, then took out several storage scrolls and began preparing. This was his specialty after all.

:::

Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Neji, Ino and Sakura leapt through the forest at breakneck speed, following Kiba's scent trail. They had been the only ninja in the immediate area, so scrounging them up had been all Naruto and Kiba had time for before their worry got the best of them and they took off after Hinata. Naruto was in turmoil.

'_How could this happen?_' he thought. '_Just when we thought we were safe!_'

He hadn't had a lot of time to think about what Hinata had done for him and what she had said, but it was enough for him to realize she had done the most selfless thing that anybody had ever done for him in his entire 17 years. Now, as he raced through the forest, his mind was finally working with surprising clarity.

'_Hinata, she said she had always loved me. I can see it now, she never, ever laughed at me, shunned me, hurt me, but she was too shy to say it. That why she was always blushing and fainting. So cute!_'

So when she had finally found the courage and confessed, all he could do was stare flabbergasted while she fought to the death for him. And now, before he even had a chance to say anything, she was gone! '_HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!_' he started getting angrier and angrier, but was ripped out of his thoughts by Neji's choking gasp.

He looked back to where he saw Neji's byakugan filled eyes fixed on a clearing ahead. He sprinted past Naruto, crying out his cousins name in dismay. Naruto felt his heart leap strangely at that strangled cry. It was definitely not one of joy. He surged ahead with the Hyuuga, the others following. But what they came upon instantly stopped them.

Trees were blown apart, their splinters accompanying rocky chunks that littered the crater filled clearing. But what caught their eye was the prone lavender and blue form in the middle of the clearing, splashed with blood, the bright red in sickening contrast to her normally unassuming colors.

"Hinata!" the gathered shinobi cried in terror, running up to the girl. She was lying on her side, facing away from them. Naruto reached her first and knelt beside her, gently pulling her over. She came without resistance, flopping onto her back, completely limp. Her face was unnaturally pale, even for her, and her eyelids closed. There was blood splattered all over her face, but most heavily concentrated around her closed eyes.

"What did they do to you?" he whispered. Sakura and Ino screamed when they saw the girl, Kiba and Shino stopped short in their tracks. Neji, however, had done this halfway across the clearing. He was staring at Hinata with his byakugan, piercing her clothes and skin to view her health state. What he had seen had instantly brought him to a halt.

Her chakra system was simply not there. Gone. He could see where the lines should be, but there was no blue, life giving chakra flowing through them. It was blank, dark. He surveyed further and found exactly what he never wanted to find, her still heart. Hinata Hyuuga was dead.

He sank to his knees in disbelief. This kind of stuff just didn't happen to their little group. Even with Pain, she had survived. But this, there was no uncertainty in this. His cousin, who he now saw as a little sister, and the only Main House member who had always been nice to him as a branch member and a slave, was dead. Gone.

All her hopes, her dreams, her aspirations, her now not so secret love for Naruto, gone.

Said Naruto saw the look on his comrades faces and knew what it was. He looked back at Hinata, no longer seeing the face of the one he had such confused feelings for, but the face of a dead person.

He wouldn't admit it. He c_ouldn't_ let one of his most precious people be dead. "No!" he screamed, hitting the ground by her head. "No! She's not dead! Sakura, Ino, fix her!" he screamed more, yanking the two helpless girls down by the body.

They hesitantly placed their hands over her body, and after a flash of green chakra, they slumped back, both quivering and shaking their heads repeatedly. Linking their chakra to a dead body scarred them. They scrambled away in fear when they then saw Naruto's rapidly distorting features. His hair was growing wilder, his teeth protruding to fangs, his whisker marks becoming rougher and jagged.

Even as they watched him, red infected his eyes, slowly claiming the brilliant aqua blue. His pupils lengthened into slits, and suddenly two tails of chakra ejected from his back.

"Naruto" Sakura pleaded. A sudden thought came to her. "Hinata wouldn't want this."

The girls name had instant, miraculous results. Hearing again of his precious person, the Kyuubi chakra was banished. He turned back to the girl in his arms.

"This can't be Hinata" he whispered, still in denial. "Kiba, Shino, Neji, it just can't be" One by one, the three shook their heads.

"She has a genuine chakra system." Neji confirmed. So did Kibab (oops, typo, but haha Kebab. (sorry to put a joke in such a serious situation :/ )). "It's her scent Naruto" he said solemnly. "And it ends here. So does their trail. Completely."

He shut off the yet to be argued pursuit, he had already thought of vengeance, but the ninja had covered their scent well, they were out of range of the byakugan, and Shino's beetles couldn't track that far. Her murderers were gone.

"Shino?" Naruto whispered hopefully, the quite Aburame his last resort. "Why would they just kill her like this? There's no point to it…"

Shino slowly shook his head. "Why?" he said in his strange way of speaking. "All they came for were her eyes. They were obviously Cloud ninja because, as you can see, her eyes are taken."

Naruto looked at her closed eyelids, and for the first time noticed the lack of solid behind them. He couldn't force himself to open them to see the empty sockets that were once such beautiful eyes, but he could see well enough, there was nothing underneath those eyelids.

He slowly, gently stood up, his heart broken, the body in his arms bridal style. "Let's get back to the village" he said, the mist from his breath a silent frost.

They all noticed the lack of emotion in the normally hyperactive ninja's voice, and Sakura acted on it. "Naruto" she said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from her and jumped into the trees, but not before decimating her with an extremely chilly "Fuck off Sakura."

They silently followed him back to the village, each in their own thoughts of the shy, extremely cute, gentle wallflower that had just been ripped from their lives. As they made their way back, they started to fully realize how much she had impacted them; even though they had thought she was just in the background, never noticed, never missed. Oh the irony, how she was missed now.

:::

There go, second chapter coming soon


	2. Chapter 2: Bitter Days

Depth

A NaruHina Fanfic

Chapter 2: Bitter Days

:::

Warning: _Contains graphic violence, graphic language, and graphic sex scenes._

That's all I really have to say right now. Sorry the lemons come a bit later heheheh.

Disclaimer: Nope

:::

"Hold on, we have to wait for her to wake up to do it?" the jonin leader said to his Raikage.

"Yes Tukozu" the Raikage replied "To research the byakugan in order to learn its secrets she must activate it willingly so we can see how it works."

The jonin leader, now known as Tukozu, grimaced. "That could be difficult; even though she was only awake for a few seconds she still somehow managed to injure the men holding her when we jumped her" he said.

"Make sure she is in a cell at least a hundred feet underground then, with chakra suppressors ready to be activated and a hundred men waiting on guard. We _cannot_ afford for her to escape, we have waited 12 long years for this chance." The Raikage said the last part wistfully, losing himself in his finally achieved dream.

"Hai" Tukozu said and exited in a puff of smoke. The Raikage continued his train of thought as he stared out the window of his office over the rocky features of the Land of Lightning. '_Finally, we have a kekkei genkai_.'

:::

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, still groggy from the powerful jutsu that had hit her. '_Wh, what happened?_' she thought in confusion, seeing nothing but grey walls around her. Then it all came back to her, the image of men around her, Ko's bloody, slashed throat, the gleam of a Kumo headband as she activated her byakugan just as she was hit with the jutsu, all returned to her.

'_I've been captured by the Cloud village!_' This moment had haunted her dreams ever since the attempted kidnapping when she was four. It was her worst nightmare, even worse than the frequent caged bird sealing ones, as she had mentally prepared herself for that, knowing one day it might come true. But this, nothing could have prepared her for this reality.

'_Oh god, they want my eyes!_' she thought in despair, and started panicking. She then fully noticed her surroundings. She was in a cell of solid concrete, with even a concrete door that could obviously only be opened by some sort of jutsu. She began to feed chakra to her eyes so she could see out of the room, but stopped as soon as she begun.

'_No, that's what they want. They want the byakugan. I can't use it here; I can't let them get it. As an unsealed main house member, it's my responsibility to make sure enemies don't get our clans secrets._'

She took a deep breath and slowly got up, walking around in the near pitch black darkness. However, Hyuugas have extraordinary eyesight even without the byakugan, so pitch black to most meant she could just see the cold grey stone. She noticed all the chakra suppressing scrolls around the walls, waiting for her to try to escape.

'_I can't get out of here_' she thought in despair. '_I'll never see Naruto-kun again!_' That thought hit her like a ton of bricks. She was captured, deep in enemy territory, and her home village was in no state to come to her rescue. She was as good as dead. No, worse, because she was giving them a weapon to use against her homeland.

"I won't let that happen!" she screamed out loud, then clasping her hands together, she rapidly began forming hand signs, focusing her chakra to her eyes so it looked like she was just activating the byakugan. Yes, she had noticed the camera following her every movement from the corner of the room, and it probably had infra-blue, which could see chakra. (haha yea made that up on the spot :P).

But she made different hand signs to what usual entrance level byakugan users would when they activated their kekkei genkai with hand signs. Her differing and increasingly long series of seals made the chakra form differently in her eyes. Since they had never viewed the activation of the byakugan like this, they had no clue that she was up to something else.

Finally, she finished the rapid series of 40 hand signs, luckily before they realized something was up and activated the chakra seals. Initiating the technique she had just molded, she placed the tips of her two index fingers over her closed eyes.

"Sealing jutsu" she whispered, and her eyes instantly shot open from the onrush of pain. This was when the watchers realized something was wrong and the chakra suppressors flared to life, but it was too late. Hinata smiled ruefully even as light shot out of her bulging eyes and flared throughout the room, an immense pain swarming from her eyes up into her brain. She screamed, and the sealing pain, now coupled with the full power of the suppressors, quickly brought her into unconsciousness.

:::

It was a dark day for Konoha.

Just as they thought everything was over, that there would be no more deaths, that all the sorrow and anguish was in the past, this happened. They had thought they had decent relations with Kumogakure, and were confident that their alliance with the Sand would scare off the Cloud village enough so that they wouldn't try anything in Konoha's weakened state. So, the Leaf had let their defense down, and had paid the price.

The strongest kekkei genkai remaining in their village was stolen, not to mention the carrier of it was the beloved Hinata Hyuuga, the girl who had done nothing but helped people her entire life. Now, many people's stories changed from the Hero of the Hidden Leaf, Naruto Uzumaki, to the newest casualty of the Hidden Leaf, Hinata Hyuuga.

These stories were those of kindness and laughter as they remembered her antics around the Uzumaki boy, but even the more funnier moments, like when Hinata was caught by Naruto at the hospital, brought no laughs, only heartless smiles of regret.

None of the Konoha 12 could bring themselves to even give a fake smile. Not even Sai, who had known her not even a year. From what he had seen, and heard especially of her fight with Pain, where everyone had cowered in the rubble as Naruto was captured and she had stepped out to save him, he saw the strong bond she had with his blonde teammate.

Plus, he had always thought she was the only girl of the Konoha 12 that was attractive. Sure, he had never had the chance to give her a nickname, so he didn't have the chance to complement her, which would have turned into an insult because he thought he had found the opposite of people made for great nicknames. Now, he was just as sad for the lost girl.

Even the heavens wept for the girl. The village, previously parched of rain for the past month, now began to flood as the sky continued to pour down without abandon. This didn't stop hundreds of people coming out to the girl's funeral though.

The procession was all dressed in black, tears dripping freely as they stood in silence before the white casket holding Hinata. It was surrounded in all sorts of colored flowers and photos her friends had scrounged from their bags and the rubble of her home.

Even Hiashi and Hanabi were there, having returned the day Naruto walked into the camp with Hinata in his arms, her hands trailing limply downwards. Hiashi, as he looked at the coffin with regret etched into every fiber of his being, remembered that moment, when he and Hanabi walked into camp.

They were shocked at what had become of their village, but the next sight was to rock them to their core. Even as a half recovered Tsunade greeted the clan head by the medical tent she was being treated in, the bushes at the edge of the clearing rustled, and a solemn procession emerged.

First came a stony Neji, Kiba with his dog, and Shino. Behind them came Ino and Sakura, tears still streaming down their faces. Hiashi was surprised when Neji walked right by him without even acknowledging the Hyuuga clan leader, and entered a tent further down the line. However, he did notice the tear drip just as his head disappeared inside the tent. Little did he know his prodigy was going for comfort from Tenten, who inhabited the tent.

Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino walked off in a different direction to tell the heavily pregnant Kurenai about her student, both silent as tears too leaked from them. Even Akamaru, the most boisterous dog if you ever saw one, walked with head in the dirt.

Ino and Sakura came up to the two Hyuuga and Hokage, and turned to the blonde. "H,Hokage-sama, I think you need to see this" Sakura said, and pointed just as Naruto emerged from the bush.

He was walking slowly, tears pouring freely down from his tightly shut eyes, his teeth gritted in regret. But it was the girl in his arms that caught Hiashi's attention. His daughter that he had always thought a failure, and had only just started to think of as more, especially after he heard the story from a passing jonin of her fight with Pain, his precious daughter, hung unmoving in Naruto's arms.

Her eyes were closed, blood splattered over every inch of her. One arm rested peacefully in her lap while the other had fallen down, swinging in a mockery of the life of movement she once had. Hiashi's eyes followed it as it swung like a string less puppet from the slow stride of Naruto.

His heart leapt to his throat as he stood stock still, watching his daughter approach. A low whine came from below him, and he turned to see Hanabi staring with big eyes at her sister. "Daddy, what's with Onee-chan?" she said fearfully, reverting back to her 12 years of age as she hid behind her father's robe, clutching it with her small hands. Her young eyes closed shut in fear to see her big sis in such a condition.

Tsunade's voice broke him out of it. "Hanabi, please go inside the tent" she said, and the young genin quickly complied, scurrying away from the situation.

Hiashi watched as Naruto reached him, feeling like he was outside his body, watching down on his motionless form, and that of his daughter. He could see her chest was still, her skin abnormally pale. He didn't need his byakugan to know she was dead.

Naruto came to a halt before them, eyes still squeezed closed. Slowly, he knelt and laid the girl on the ground, refolding her hands at her heart. He stood up. "Tomorrow. You'll see me tomorrow at the funeral" he said, his voice husky with sorry, and then he was gone.

:::

Hiashi looked at the boy now. He knew of his daughter's feelings. A voice screamed inside him. '_Oh the irony! That little fuck only starts to think about his feelings for her now that she's dead_!'

He ignored this voice and slowly turned back to the coffin of his firstborn. As Tsunade finished her speech on the girl, the procession started and people approached the coffin, each placing a flower on the polished maple, where only Hinata's head was visible. The blood cleaned off, and she was dressed in a lavender kimono, her hair done up in a bun behind her head with two kanzashi. She looked like she was sleeping.

Naruto's turn came, and he slowly approached the coffin. He couldn't think about bringing himself to look upon her features again like this, yet he did, and tears splashed down onto her face.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry I never acknowledged you. I know it's too late now, you'll never know, but if your spirit is still here, please, know that you are the strongest person I ever knew, and, and." He took a deep breath, finally coming to terms then and there about his feelings for the girl. He gasped back a sob. "And I, I,… I love you."

He choked on his words, and taking one last look at the girl, reached under the coffin and placed his flower, a rare lavender camellia, in her hands over her heart. His hand brushed her icy cold skin for a second, and he lingered, then forced himself away and stumbled off the platform. Ignoring the condolences of his friends, he sprinted off into the brush, losing himself in training for the next night, day, night and day.

:::

"Fuck!" Tukozu shouted as he rushed into the room. "Turn them off, turn them off!" he waved at the camera in the corner, seeing the girl had already collapsed and not wanting to drain the life out of her. "Shit!" he again swore as he saw the seal fading from the girls open lavender eyes.

The inky black kanji was written directly on those precious orbs, and as it faded, so did all Hyuuga traits in her eyes. Murky, dull white swirls crept into them, mixing with the lavender. He knew what this meant. She was unconscious, but he still swore colorfully at her.

"You fucking little bitch!" He could no longer control himself. All that for nothing! "You can't have sealed your own fucking eyes! AHHHH! FUCK!"

He booted her unconscious form even as the rest of his jonin team ran in. They saw her eyes and started swearing also. "That's it!" the man that had set the decoy body and fake fight scene shouted. "She's good for nothing else, I'm taking her right now!" he screamed in anger, and started tearing at the unconscious girls clothes.

The female member of their team looked at the three out of control men in disgust, but didn't stop them. "She deserves it, just don't kill her, she can still be used for breeding" she said and exited the room to the dull thuds of fists on unresponsive flesh. She shivered as the sounds escalated into the cracking of bones, all the while accompanied by that sound of tearing fabric.

'_She's lucky she's not awake to feel any of this_' she thought wryly, but her anger quickly drowned this. '_Fucking little bitch, all that for nothing._'

As she walked down the hall, she felt a huge killer intent walking along the walkway before her. She instantly had her guard up, but dropped it when she saw who it was. "R-Raikage-sama" she stuttered in fear.

"Is it true!" he roared, and she meekly nodded. He punched her full in the face, decimating her renowned beauty as her nose disintegrated under his huge knuckles and one eye popped out of its socket. However, she would be grateful he met her there and not in the cell, because what happened to those men was a lot worse.

As he entered, he saw three of his top jonin, crazed with rage and lust, beating the naked Hyuuga girl into the ground. He could already see both her arms were bent at ninety degrees the wrong way, and one leg was twisted grotesquely in its socket.

His killing intent immediately moved to his jonin, and they looked up in fear as they felt it. "Raikage-sama!" the leader gasped in surprise but his voice was cut off by the Raikage's roar of anger and the threes men's screams of pain.

The girl member of the squad that had captured the Hyuuga girl regained consciousness and stood up just as she heard her teammates screams and with her one good eye, saw the mist of blood waft out of the room that held the Hyuuga.

Then, she was running, running out of the prison, out of the Cloud village, and out of the Land of Lightning, so afraid of her Raikage's rage that life as a missing ninja seemed like sweet heaven.

The Raikage stood panting in rage over the remnants of his three jonin, then hauled up the now blood covered naked Hyuuga and looked into her murky white and lavender eyes. He swore colorfully and threw her into the wall, her head making a sickening thud as it connected.

He stared straight into the camera, fully knowing people had seen his actions. "Get the medics down here immediately, I want this girl back to full capacity." He glared at the broken, naked form slumped into the corner of the room. "She can still be used for breeding, but not like this" he growled and exited the concrete cage. Even as he marched out of the prison gates, a squad of medic ninja sprinted past him, carefully avoiding their Raikage that was currently steeped in the blood of his own men.

:::

It'll get better. Eventually. So don't worry. My stories always have a happy ending.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost in the Dark

Depth

A NaruHina fanfic

Chapter 3: Lost in the Dark

:::

Bet you never saw this coming! :O

:::

The Raikage again sat in his office, a week after the incident with the sealed Byakugan. The Hyuuga was still in hospital. Kumo's medics were not as good as Konoha's, so they were taking a long time to repair her damaged body, not to mention the severe case of chakra exhaustion she had inflicted upon herself.

A messenger entered the room and bowed to him. "Raikage-sama, negotiations with Konoha are coming to a close, they are obviously in too weakened a state to declare war on us even if we did steal the heiress of their greatest clan. They can do nothing to us, whereas we are in a position of power. The Hidden Sand Village has also threatened us, but they have not acted on it, and we have replied with a show of force. After all, we do have a jinchuuriki of our own, even if he is a little wayward."

"Ah yes, Killerbee" the Raikage said. "He is an important asset to this village. Thank you for your notification; you are dismissed."

He swiveled in his chair and again looked out the window. '_Killerbee is the eight tailed bijuu, and gives us a lot of protection in threatening manners. But even with that, he cannot alone guarantee our village's survival_.'

However, Kumo was in a greater position than they let everyone know. After the notification that the leader of the Akatsuki was killed in Konoha, ruining all their plans, he had sent an army of ANBU level jonin to their demon god statue, which fortunately the location of which had been obtained by one of his many spies some time back.

There had been a ferocious battle with the remnants of the Akatsuki, and while losing almost all his men, he had gained something invaluable. The spirit of the Two-tailed Cat had been extracted from the statue in the midst of the battle and a small legion of ten men had escaped while the Akatsuki were distracted.

Now it was just a matter of finding someone strong enough to control the cat, but in a position where they could be controlled by him. And a certain girl was surfacing in his mind. '_If we place certain seals on her, deep within her mind, she will not be able to remove them herself, and I could control her with those. If she is strong enough to survive that ordeal with my jonin, then she is definitely strong enough to house a bijuu. Now I just need to strike the deal with her. But she must be at full capacity if she is to have a bijuu sealed in her._'

And so he waited yet another week until the Hyuuga girl finally woke up.

:::

Hinata panicked when she opened her eyes, to see… nothing.

"Wha…?" she started before the flood of memories hit her. '_I sealed my own eyes_' she thought. '_I'm blind. And now, I can't do anything. I'm going to become a breeding whore for these people!_' She started panicking, until she heard a deep voice.

"So you're finally awake" the Raikage said to the blind heiress, seeing her begin to hyperventilate from her situation. "I am not your friend, I am your captor" he assured, enjoying her even greater panic. "However, we are both in need, so I have a deal for you." She stilled slightly at the thread of hope he had just cast.

"You, you're not going to rape me?" she said nervously.

He chuckled. "I could certainly arrange that" he said menacingly, enjoying her quail of fear. "However, I do have a deal for you to avoid that, if you accept. You see, you are a very strong young kunoichi. Not many people would have survived the ordeal you were put through. And, more than that, you even managed to seal your eyes so we couldn't take your kekkei genkai. Now, we could do that by impregnating you, but that would take time to raise a child and from there a clan; and I have already waited long enough. Also, we cannot be guaranteed that the baby will not be sealed also. So, I have another use for you if you don't want to become breeding stock."

Hinata was thinking this over. She certainly did not want to become breeding stock, just tied to a bed day in and out with men using her until she got pregnant. Then, as soon as she had the baby, it would be ripped from her life and she would be back to the sheets. The image of herself popping out baby after baby didn't go down too well. That was not life, that was a nightmare.

"W-what is it you want me to do?" she said carefully. Through her sealed eyes, she didn't see his crazed grin.

"I want you to protect our village" he said simply.

Hinata frowned at this. "How will one blind, failure of a kunoichi protect your village?" she questioned.

Again he grinned, slowly but surely coming to the point. "By becoming a jinchuuriki" he hissed.

:::

Naruto was no longer the man he used to be. The once happy go lucky knucklehead was now a mirror image of Sasuke, barely speaking to anyone, staying away from people, grinding himself into the ground in training and leaping into unspeakable odds on missions without a care for his own wellbeing. He was just generally being emo.

Every time Sakura tried to talk to him, he would brush her off. Even when she offered to go on a sympathy date with him, all he said was "I don't like you Sakura. Go away."

This had struck the pinkette hard; to have Naruto, who had always chased after her, decline her so easily. Something was seriously wrong with him. And no-one knew why, except of course the death of Hinata. Everyone had been saddened over that, but two weeks later they were starting to cope with it. Even Neji, who as a family member had been closest to her, and had felt responsible for her death as he didn't protect her, was beginning to cope after many words of comfort from Tenten, now his girlfriend.

Kiba had found comfort in his dog Akamaru, and was slowly getting back to his boisterous self, and her other teammate, Shino, well, he didn't really change, he was still his normal stoic self so no-one knew what was going on with him. And her sensei Kurenai was too busy now to mourn after Hinata. She had born her baby not 4 days after being told of her favorite students death, and had named the baby girl Hinata in memory of the shy kunoichi she had looked down on like her own daughter.

Naruto, however, was still just as bad as he was on that first day. And while others didn't know his reasons, he did. He sat alone in his tent, fists gripping the sleeping bag on the edge of his pellet.

'_I didn't protect her. Even after she did it for me, I wasn't there for her. I let her die._'

These thoughts along with many others ran through his head, as they had been for the past week. He got up and stumbled out of his tent, walking through the campsite to the memorial stone that had somehow survived Pain's giant Shinra Tensei.

He fell to his knees before the carved black marble, looking up at the names engraved of all the ninja that had given their lives for the village. Naruto read the name of the newest occupant he had come to love. Hinata Hyuuga.

Tears spilled from his face. He was so lost in his grief he didn't even notice the presence until Kakashi's hand rested lightly on his shoulder.

"You loved her, didn't you Naruto" he said softly.

Naruto shook his head in despair. "I didn't love her" he said with regret. "I was too blind. Only until she defended me from Pain did I start to notice her. And even after then, I always found things to do to keep my mind off thinking of my feelings for her. But now, when it's too late, when she's gone, I've realized my feelings. Now I see everything she has done for me, and I know. I love her now, Kakashi-sensei! And it's too late. I always thought I loved Sakura, but not until I really sat down and thought about it did I realize how shallow I was."

He remembered running away from Hinata's funeral in tears, to find a quiet place away from everyone where he could scream his anguish out to the sky.

"Why did you die!" he screamed over and over again into the crying heavens. Eventually, he wore himself down. "Why am I feeling this way?" he asked himself, glaring at his shaking hands. "Why am I feeling I love Hinata? I love Sakura!"

Yet when he thought about it, he asked himself why. '_All I liked about her were her looks, and now they're not even that great! And she beats me up all the time, for every little thing I do! And even after I tried to get Sasuke back for her, didn't even question her selfish favor, and gave everything I had to get him back, if anything she was meaner to me! But Hinata, she's never done anything like that to me. She's always supported me. Unconditionally. She never asked for anything from me. Even when she defended me from Pain, she said that she herself was being selfish, that she would protect me; she wasn't asking me to let her. She blamed herself. She has always been there for me, yet I only see it now? I'm an idiot, I do love her! And now it's too late!_'

Now Naruto repeated those words to Kakashi-sensei back in the present. "I do love her" he whispered. "And now it's too late."

:::

"A, A jinchuuriki?" Hinata stuttered in fear. '_L,like Naruto-kun?_' she thought inwardly. She looked towards the voice of the Raikage. "Wh-why, h- how would I, e-even, uh, b-become one?" she questioned hesitantly.

His harsh voice thundered down on her. "WE already have a sealed bijuu in the village. The Two tailed Cat" he said confidently. "However, I think you are strong enough to handle it, unlike any of my other shinobi, after what happened to you."

Hinata blinked. All she remembered was sealing herself and falling unconscious as the chakra suppressors kicked in, then waking up blind to this 'Raikage' man in this room with the immense fear that she was going to be bred like livestock. Obviously she knew who the Raikage was, but she had no idea what had happened to herself. She felt no injuries.

"W-what happened to me?" she asked nervously, unsure whether she actually wanted to know.

"You mean you don't remember?" the Raikage asked in disbelief. '_Maybe I overestimated her_' he thought. "Here, I will give you back the memories of what happened to you when the sealing and suppressors took you out."

He placed a hand over her forehead, ignoring her involuntary flinch, and flooded her mind with chakra, opening the experiences that her unconscious mind had blacked out. She started screaming as the pain came back. The feeling of her clothes being torn off her body, the fists beating her repeatedly, her own bones snapping, teeth raking across her breasts, fingers everywhere, entering her most private parts.

The Raikage slowly brought her out of it, and then leant close and spoke quietly to the shaking girl. "I saved you before they could stick anything more in you, before they could rape and steal your virginity. You should look at me like a god!"

All he got in response from Hinata was a low whining sound and uncontrollable shivering into the corner of her bed, up against the hospital room wall, away from the man in her room. Though he had stopped the flood of atrocities that had happened to her, the memory of the images, the defiling feelings still swept through her. She would never see a man the same way again.

The Raikage looked at the quivering, broken girl, and sighed. '_Yes, I overestimated her_.'

He walked out of the room. '_Now who's going to be my jinchuuriki_' he thought, coming across a Cloud ANBU that had been guarding the room. "Make a building suitable for her where she can begin breeding Hyuuga children, I want her to start within the week" he said coldly to the Anbu, who gave him a solid "Hai" and rushed off to his new appointment, getting a comrade along the way to guard the broken Hyuuga's room. '_Maybe I should take it on myself_' the Raikage thought despairingly as he continued along the hall. '_No, I don't know if I'd be able to handle that as well.'_

:::

"What the fuck Tsunade!" Naruto yelled at the Hokage, sitting behind her desk in the temporary field tent. "What do you mean we can't attack Cloud? They can't just come in here and take Hinata-chan whenever they like!" he shouted.

All that seemed to cloud his mind now was sorrow, regret, and anger. Anger now dominated, rushing out to attack the Hokage. She knew very well Naruto's mental state at the moment, and templed her hands before her face, eyeing him down.

"As you can see Naruto, after Pain's attack the village is in no condition to take war to another nation. We barely have enough strength to ensure they don't jump at the chance to take us, Gaara and the Sand are the only obstacles in their way" she said calmly.

Naruto grouched at the cool, clear statistics she had just given him, his anger fading down. "Yea, whatever Tsunade" he said coldly and left the tent.

It was not the cold voice that struck the Hokage hard; it was his use of her real name instead of the affectionate if annoying 'Granny'. He really was a changed man. And sadly, she could do nothing about it.

:::

Hinata whimpered to herself, rocking slowly back and forth in the corner of her bed, her knees up against her chest with her arms wrapped around them, her back thudding into the wall. Tears streamed down her face in her blind world. She felt completely helpless to the whims of others; no amount of ninja ability could help her if she couldn't see.

Unbidden, someone came to her mind that didn't make her scream out in terror. Naruto. "Naruto-kun" she whispered his name as a prayer. "Save me."

She prayed, yet at the same time knew, it was hopeless. She would never see him again, her life was forfeit. All she was good for now was giving her village's enemy the byakugan. She wallowed in self-loathing for hours, thinking of how worthless she was to get captured, of how she should have done something, and how it was too late.

Naruto again came to her, the savior in the darkness. He came to her with a sneeze which came completely unbidden. '_What was that?_' Hinata thought. Was someone talking about her? It was a common belief in Japan that if someone was talking about you, you would sneeze. '_They must hate me now, for being so weak_' she thought. '_But how could Naruto-kun hate me? He doesn't hate anybody, he even reasoned with Pain_.'

Tears gushed again until finally she regained some control. Then she remembered her nindo. '_I can't go through that again. I will be conscious next time, and they will stick a lot more into me. And I will be betraying my village, betraying Naruto-kun by letting them. That cannot happen! You are Hinata Hyuuga, your nindo comes from the one and only Naruto Uzumaki, you cannot give up!_'

Slowly, she uncurled herself from the bed and stood up defiantly. '_I hope this will do for now, just in case something goes wrong_' she thought and began crafting her chakra, shaping it with hand seals. Obviously, the Cloud was so obnoxious they thought there was nothing more she could do to defy them, having already sealed her precious eyes. Leaving her access to her chakra was just another of their fatal mistakes.

She created a seal over her womb so she could not be impregnated until it was removed. While it was a rush job and not very intricate, she laced it with her reproductive system so by removing it it was more likely to damage the system rather than release it. She then deliberately tampered with the seal so it would be even more difficult to make her able to reproduce.

She didn't expect to get out of this, so was not thinking about her own future babies, she only wanted to make sure these Cloud bastards couldn't 'give' her anything. Then, she sat down to wait, meditating, hearing the sounds of people in the other rooms around her, feeling her surroundings with chakra and touch, tasting and smelling the different scents in the air to get a feel of things. She was slowly sharpening her other four senses so that even without her sight, she could begin to navigate herself. And, she waited.

:::

"C'mon man, we gotta get her now, if you're lucky you could be the first one with her."

Hinata heard the men talking outside her door and mentally shuddered. She had been up all night, moving around her room, practicing kata, her gentle fist style, various chakra manipulation techniques, and practicing her other 4 senses extravagantly, as well as trying to utilize that strange sixth sense. She was tired, but was now a little more used to her blindness.

With her sharpened hearing she clearly heard the conversation on the other side of the door, and keys jingling as they rattled in the lock. Another man gave a throaty laugh, presumably the man the first had been talking too. "Yea, well, I might at that; I heard she has some pretty big jugs for a 17 year old."

'_Are all these cloud ninja perves?_' Hinata thought with a red face as she clearly heard men chatting about her breast size. Then, all such silly thoughts tumbled out of her mind when she heard the door open and a foot step in.

She was up in an instant, coming towards the body that she _felt _was there, with her palm out. Even as the man inhaled sharply in surprise, she struck his heart with a gently fist strike, bursting it inside his chest. She was ruthless; with these people it was not them time to sympathize and pull her blows like she usually did on missions.

Her hand swept down over his chunin vest to his side where she knew a kunai pouch would be strapped. Quick as a cat, she felt it and yanked out a kunai, throwing it towards where she heard a shout of "What the fuck!" beginning.

The curse was cut off midsentence as she heard her kunai puncture metal forehead protector then crunch sickeningly into the bone and flesh beneath. Then, she was sprinting, one hand trailing the concrete wall beside her, feeling the awnings of various doors like her own.

'_So this isn't a regular hospital_' she thought. Her room had been sealed with chakra barriers, but it seemed this whole hospital was for prisoners also, it was a cold construct of concrete and metal. She sprinted until she smacked into a corner, wincing and rubbing her head as she followed the way the corner led until she felt a wide awning before her.

She ran through and knew she was in a large room by the echoes of her footsteps bouncing across the wide open space and by that sixth sense relieving her of the feeling of claustrophobia. She ran across the open space in search of the other side, gathering chakra in her feet to go faster. If this was an ordinary building, then the door would be on the parallel side of the room. Just in case she summoned a lionhead of chakra in one hand, all she could manage to concentrate on while running.

She put that hand in front of her just in time as she collided with the edge of the doorframe. She had barely over judged it, but the chakra formation saved her getting squashed into the concrete by blasting it away. Then, she felt dirt underneath her and was running across open, rocky ground.

She stopped for a second to take her bearing even as alarm bells started blaring behind her. Calming herself, she slipped down her hospital gown to feel the sun on her shoulders. It was coming from behind her. While she had no idea whether it was rising or setting, she was willing to take the gamble it was morning. Konoha was South-West of Kumo, so using this basic bearing, she pivoted until the sun was at her back and started running, hauling her flimsy hospital shift back into place to cover her modesty.

Why hadn't she stolen one of those ninjas vests! She definitely did the next ninja she came across. He was dumb enough to come close and try to tackle her, trying to subdue her so they could take their valuable prisoner back to breed them little byakugan babies like a pig.

He was met by a jyuuken strike to the head, shearing off part of his brain. Hinata grimaced at the sloshing sound, the part of his brain that had liquefied having been trapped within his skull, since the gentle fist only affected internal organs. His body still hit her though, and she started screaming in panic to have a man on top of her again.

She quickly calmed her rapid breathing and shoved him off her, then grabbed his jacket and put it over herself. It was a tight fit zipping it up over her large breasts, but she managed, all the while shivering in disgust to be wearing something a man had been wearing.

She then took off again, only to be stopped short by a low chuckle. She recognized that voice instantly. '_The Raikage!_'

She slowly turned to the source of the sound, two lionheads suddenly erupting from her fists. She was the cold fury of the storm, and didn't even think about the immense control it required to summon them. She was so focused in her determination, they just appeared.

"What do you want" she hissed.

He grinned. "So I see I wasn't overestimating you, even blind and severely incapacitated by your lowered chakra you managed to escape and kill three of my ANBU. I think I will give you the offer again, being a jinchuuriki still stands."

Hinata slowly shook her head. "I'm leaving here" she said with finality, and charged the kage. He simply laughed, then was behind her, her lion fists dispelled, her arms wrenched painfully behind her back. He grabbed both her wrists with one large, meaty hand and lifted her up. Her twisted shoulder sockets cried out in agony, but he didn't stop there. He jerked her down then back up and they simultaneously popped, accompanied by her sickening scream of agony.

"Oh yes, you are strong, but nowhere near the level of a kage. Foolish, obnoxious little girl, will you accept my offer, or should I rape you right here, in front of all my men, and then leave you to them?" he snickered.

Hinata's breathing hitched, then increased as her fear surged. She could _feel_ the presence of all the men around her, and the lust in the voice of the Raikage that held her.

"I accept! I accept!" she cried out in panic.

He smirked. "Good, now know that there will be certain seals added to the ones that have already been placed on your body to make sure you keep that promise and stay loyal to the Cloud."

She_ felt_ his grin, and began to panic, knowing something was about to happen. He lifted her over his head by her dislocated shoulders, making her scream again, them mercilessly threw her into the unforgiving rock. When the dust cleared and he saw her shaking, still trying to hold back her whimpers in the relatively large crater, he smiled ruefully, thinking that this girl was definitely tuff enough for the Bijuu, then went down to her and ruthlessly kicked her temple, finally sending her into unconsciousness.

:::

Hinata woke to even more pain than she could have imagine in her entire life. Every fiber of her being was screaming in pain, as what felt like blunt, rusty claws dragged across every nerve in her body. She screamed aloud, announcing to everyone in the room her newly regained consciousness.

The sealing team paused briefly, and then went back to their work on the seal on the Hyuuga's bare stomach, etching it there to hold the Two tailed bijuu that was slowly being forced into her even as they drew. Her top was pulled up to her breasts and her pants were pulled down slightly to reveal where her stomach curved down to meet between her legs, but no privates showed. The Raikage was being loyal to his promise, and they only needed her stomach for this. However corrupt he was, he too was a man of his word. Most of the time.

The seal stretched abnormally far for a jinchuuriki, from right underneath her ample breasts down to where her shaved pubic hair would have begun. Such a big seal was an indication of how novice the Cloud villages sealers were compared to the Yondaime, whose seal on Naruto was half the size of the one being burned onto Hinata.

Said girl screamed again as the pain of the demon wracked her body, struggling valiantly to get away, only to find herself suspended low in mid-air, a chain from each limb stretched so she hovered inches off the floor. She looked down in panic to see several ninja crouched by her belly, each drawing with thick dark rods, there ends glowing red hot, and a sickly purple chakra slowly drifting into her navel.

Then, as one, the three stood. "Finally, we're done" one said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Good" the Raikage said from a dark corner, and Hinata panted in relief as the pain stopped. "Now I'll just force the last remnants, and the mind of the demon, through the seal into her, and it will be complete."

He started making hand signs, and then thrust his hand down onto a scroll, like a summoning jutsu without the blood. Hinata vaguely noticed her own blood was already spread across the scroll, but this was blotted out by the pain that intensified like nothing she could have ever imagined.

Even as she screamed, blood burbled up in her throat from it being screamed raw, and she was finally sent back into oblivion, into the sanctity of her mind that was not her own anymore. For as she faded, she noticed another presence forming there.

Then, even her inner self went blank as the pain insinuated even there, and Hinata Hyuuga was truly gone, momentarily dead to the world.

:::

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, only to find more blackness. '_That's right, I'm blind'_ she thought wryly, though however much she accepted it she would never get used to it.

"**Hello prey" **a voice said. Hinata responded out of reflex. "What now" she said dully. **"Not out there, in here"** the voice said again, and she realized it was coming from inside her head.

Suddenly, Hinata found herself in her own mindscape, facing a large cage. From the darkness behind the bars, a large blue tiger like cat stalked up to her. Purple chakra surrounded it in a halo. It purred in satisfaction as it saw its call had brought its master.

"Y-you are the two tailed cat bijuu?" Hinata said in both fear and awe.

The cat nodded its head. "And you are my host" it said simply, then crouched down and started licking its meter long claws. That was when Hinata noticed the two tails lazily swaying back and forth behind it. She was mesmerized by the slowly moving extensions, intertwining with each other in perfect harmony. She never thought a Bijuu could be beautiful.

It then looked at her with glowing purple eyes. "We are going to be together a long time, and I have already looked through your memories. You are Hinata Hyuuga, and it seems you have come into contact with an old friend of mine. In fact, you have seen him many, many times."

Hinata gasped. "N-Naruto? Y-you know the Kyuubi?"

It smirked, if it could be called one. It was a cat after all. "O yes" it purred. "I know him, the Nine Tails. He was a friend of mine, but we sort of had a falling out. When he was summoned by the Uchiha and sealed, I never saw him again. Then I was sealed, then killed and sealed in a statue, then taken from the statue and sealed in a scroll, and now obviously in you, so I haven't seen him in a very long time. And, I have no desire to either. He's somewhat grumpy you know?"

Hinata did indeed know, the Kyuubi had almost destroyed her village, and would have the second time had Naruto not gained control over it. She blushed slightly in embarrassment even with a demon watching her. It had been her fault he lost control.

"Ah yes, and you love his host, that's interesting, pity you will never see him again, no pun intended" the cat said, and then Hinata realized something.

"How come I'm blind but I can still see you?" she queried.

The cat shrugged. "This is your own mind; you can do what you want in here" it said simply.

"I,I guess" Hinata said dejectedly, her moment of hope for seeing again crushed in seconds. "What's going to happen to me out their?" she thought out loud. She was already in her mind, so everything she thought was known to the bijuu as well.

"Well," the Bijuu said, "You are currently back in your hospital bed. I recognize this place. It seems we are back in Cloud, where my previous owner resided. You must see the Raikage soon; I can feel he has placed numerous seals within your brain, including not only a tracker, a caller, but a kill switch as well. With merely a thought he could kill you and I, Hinata, so don't piss him off. I just got out of that dam statue and scroll so don't die on me, because if there's nothing else around for me to be sealed into I'll die too, and even if there was something, I don't really want to go back to living in an inanimate object. It's very boring."

"Ok" Hinata said simply, having nothing else to say. She prepared to bring herself back to reality. "Oh, by the way, what's your name?" she asked politely even as she faded.

"I am the Two Tailed Cat Demon, the Nibi, so you may call me that" it said in the back of her mind.

"O,ohk, thank you Nibi-san, because of you I wasn't raped" she said, then covered her mouth when she realized she was back to reality and talking out loud. She looked around quickly to see if anyone heard her embarrassing statement, then realized she was blind again. "Dam" she muttered, and then got out of bed.

"**I can help you with that**" Nibi chirped up from the back of her mind.

"Huh? You can talk to me without pulling me in?" Hinata said to the demon and what looked like herself to an outsider. "Wait, what do you mean you can help?"

"Well, it will take some chakra, so it will only last a little unless you develop huge chakra reserves of your own, but I can make a connection between my eyes and yours so you can see the world through my eyes" the cat demon exclaimed.

Hinata almost jumped for joy. She would be able to see again! One of the biggest fears she had as a Hyuuga was about to be solved! _'Yus, one down, one to go!_' She was still in Clouds hands after all.

Slowly, she felt Nibi's chakra pulsing against her own, and she hesitantly let it through. It was very easy, apparently the cat was within her of its own will and not fully sealed and caged like the Kyuubi. While it couldn't break through, it could directly influence her body through the seal if she consciously let it.

The murky lavender and white swirls in Hinata's pupil-less eyes slowly grew darker until a minute later they were a uniform deep purple. However, if she had looked in a mirror she would have noticed that small golden flecks were sprinkled around her eyes, barely audible, but enough to define a pupil where a void of them was. It was almost like the inverted pupil the Byakugan created, defining the pupil via the lack of golden flecks.

Suddenly, Hinata was looking at the world in a myriad of bright colors. A lot brighter than what she remembered. Even in the stark white hospital room, everything was gleaming. "I-Is this how you see the world?" she whispered in awe, looking at her pale skin that seemed to shine with life through her new vision.

"**Yes**" the demon cat replied in a smug voice, but fatigue seeped through with it. "**But with your current level, I can only hold this for an hour, so you better practice living without it as well**."

"Of course, thank you so much" Hinata said, too ecstatic to worry. With that she left the now unguarded hospital, and with directions from her resident, unwillingly went to find the Kage tower and receive her new instructions.

:::

"Well hello there Hinata. Nibi."

They were welcomed in by a happy mooded Raikage. This was the first time Hinata had seen him, and was surprised at how big he was. And dark skinned. While she'd felt him when he had picked her up, she never realized he was so ridiculously big.

"Raikage-sama" she said with a short bow, the words of respect for her village's enemy and her captor feeling like vomit as it came from her mouth.

"Hinata, since you are a new jinchuuriki, you will be undergoing extensive training with our other veteran jinchuuriki KillerBee. He will train you in what it is to be a jinchuuriki, and make you a formidable S class ninja, at the service of the Cloud Village. After one year of training with him, you will return to me and repay your debt to the Cloud and serve us like any other loyal Cloud ninja born in this village. Your new name will be Megumi –"

The Raikage was cut off from saying the last name by Hinata. She was choking on the irony and hypocrisy of it all. Megumi literally meant the kindness, or the blessing. The Raikage thought she was being blessed with this!

He continued in an annoyed voice "Since your eyes have changed, your last name changes also. It will be your first, I'm sure no one will notice" he said with a teasing smirk. Hinata almost took the bait and attacked him right then and there. Almost. But instead, she remembered the seals in her brain, and brushed aside the jab.

"Megumi Hinata?" she said out loud. "That's a little weird, two first names? And both so bright and happy? I thought you were going to make me into a jinchuuriki killing machine."

The Raikage smiled maniacally at the second bit of bait she had unwittingly taken. "Oh, that I am dearie, that I am."

Hinata quailed under his sadistic glare, thinking of the things he would get her to do. She would need to fortify herself to get through this ordeal alive, until someday, she would get the chance to have her revenge on this man that had ripped her old life to pieces, and then return to her village, to Naruto. She walled away her kindness and apathy, her shyness and loving spirit, everything that her old comrades loved about her, leaving only her bitterness and festering hatred for her weakness at being in such a situation, and stiffened her back before the Raikage.

"I'll look forward to it, Raikage-sama" she hissed.

Hinata Hyuuga was no longer herself. She was Megumi Hinata, a jinchuuriki, and in a year, the personal killing machine of the Raikage himself.

:::

Hahahahaha, cookies for you if you guessed that was coming, if not, oh well. Next chapter it gets interesting, some more characters come into it and we get a nice big rumble. Should be up soon, I've actually finished and edited this whole story so it just needs a quick run over final edit for each chapter, so expect very quick periods between uploads.


	4. Chapter 4: Her Demon is Revealed

Depth

A NaruHina fanfic

Chapter 4: Her Demon is Revealed

:::

K so this is pretty unrealistic, but oh well, the key behind the fight is this – don't underestimate people, or you get fucked up. Sorry for the ridiculously terrible attempt at Killerbee rapping haha. Oh, and this is kind of a variation of the Kisame Killerbee fight, but it happens a year later.

:::

"Yo, Yo, Megumi my baby, I think you're ready to return to Raikage-sama, you, are now, better than me" Killerbee said in his usual fail rapping voice.

"Is it time already?" Hinata said emotionlessly. She was a changed girl after her year's ordeal. Killerbee may look like just an annoying oaf on the outside, but when it got down to training a new jinchuuriki, he was utterly ruthless. Hinata's training had been a hundred times worse than anything Danzo could come up with in ROOT, and so after a year of basically torture, she was ready to become the Raikage's new tool.

"Yea Hinata-tata" Killerbee rapped horribly. "You've passed me"

Hinata didn't even twitch. She nodded and then, simply disappeared. "Wooo, she's pretty fast" Killerbee said, then noticed a presence near him. "So the rat comes back!" he attempted to rhyme, but again, failed.

Standing behind him was Sasuke Uchiha, along with his team of Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo. And stepping out behind them was Kisame Hoshigake, brandishing his Samehada.

"OOOOO, and a new one!" Killerbee grinned, and then erupted into his demon form. The fight ensued and explosions rocked the ground, but Hinata was already far away, travelling at speeds unknown back to the Raikage where this ordeal began, unaware of the supposed death of her tutor for the past year occur behind her.

:::

"Raikage-sama" Hinata said as she appeared in the office, bowed low with one knee and hand to the floor.

"Ah, is that you Megumi Hinata?" the Raikage said, turning to her. "A lot has occurred in your year of absence, and I may have to put you into action right away. You see, Konoha has finally recovered full strength, and they have not forgotten I stole you. It seems their own jinchuuriki is always hounding them about you."

He eyed her suspiciously for any reaction, knowing Hinata used to love Naruto. Nothing, not even a glimmer of the eyes marred her visage. "Well well, you truly are ready" he said, taking in the Kumo headband tied around her neck, a fishnet t-shirt underneath her old lavender jacket which was squashed beneath a battered green chunin vest.

She looked exactly the same as she did a year ago, but her hair was messier and longer, her breasts even bigger, if that was possible, and her face no longer had any lines of kindness in it. It was cold ice. She was definitely no longer Hinata Hyuuga.

"What is your command Raikage-sama" she said emotionlessly. He opened his mouth to issue her mission when the door burst open and one of his scouts ran in.

"Raikage-sama!" he shouted through his ragged panting. Hinata stalked over to him and hauled him onto his feet just as he began to collapse from exhaustion.

"Spit it out soldier" she said coldly.

"I-Its Killerbee sir!" he said, ignoring the girl that was keeping him upright. "He's been killed!"

The Raikage's eyes bulged. Killerbee? Dead? '_My Brother!_"

"Megumi, this is an awfully close coincidence, did you have a hand in this" he asked in barely suppressed rage.

Hinata coolly held his gaze. "No Raikage-sama" she said even as she pulsed chakra into the messenger via the hand on his arm. It shot through him, stopping his heart.

The Raikage flinched. "Explain yourself" he demanded.

She looked at him. It had not been her first kill; Killerbee had had her kill many, many people. "I will go avenge him for you" she said icily, knowing the Raikage's orders before he said them.

Then, she was gone. The Raikage looked at the dead man before him. There was not a mark on him, yet he was obviously dead. Despite his grief over the recent news of his brother's death, he let a smile twitch at his lips.

"I couldn't have a better subordinate if it was me myself" he said to himself in amazement. "What an investment."

:::

Hinata came upon the scene of many recent explosions, and the body of Killerbee being slowly dragged away. '_He's not dead'_ she thought as she saw his barely moving chest. But still, it moved. Then she saw who was dragging him. "Sasuke Uchiha" she said with despise.

Memories of her old home flashed back into her mind, but she didn't know what to think of them so banished them behind her new self. Even though she had whispered it, Sasuke heard her and turned. She found herself staring into his red Sharingan eyes. She felt his doujutsu seep into her, but brushed it off. Her own eyes were sealed, she was seeing through the eyes of a bijuu, so Sasuke's Sharingan had no effect on her.

Sasuke obviously looked surprised as he felt his connection with the girl a hundred meters away shredded. He grimaced and turned to his comrade Suigetsu.

"Here, take him" he said and chucked the prone Killerbee into Suigetsu's waiting arms.

Kisame chose that moment to speak up. "Sasuke, there's something about this girl… be careful" he said, they were all already injured by Killerbee so with an unknown enemy suddenly appearing they had to be wary.

Sasuke nodded and approached the girl. "Who are you" he challenged, his Sharingan boring into her, but again with no affect.

An icy cold voice returned to him, so soft, yet devoid of anything. It shook him to his bones. "I am Megumi Hinata" she said. "The tool of the Raikage, here to revenge the death of Killerbee."

Sasuke frowned. "He's not even dead, can't you see that? Are you even a ninja, if you can't see he's still alive you won't be able to beat me."

But he was bluffing, she had got a hundred meters away from them without them even noticing her presence, and that was only when she let them. She was definitely an accomplished ninja.

"Oh yes, he's dead alright" she said and was instantly past him. Before anyone could do anything, she was beside the prone jinchuuriki, palm raised in her most simple but efficient killing strike. "You've outdone your welcome, sensei" she said and struck her fist into him, instantly killing the jinchuuriki and blowing Suigetsu back, who'd still had him in his arms.

Then Hinata was moving. Chakra threads emitted from each fingertip, digging deep furrows in the ground as they raced towards their unsuspecting victims. The redhead Karin was the first to be caught, and was reduced to a bloody mess as pieces of her went everywhere from the sharpened chakra. She hadn't even noticed the huge surge in chakra from the girl until she was dying.

Hinata then turned her threads on the ginger and shore off Juugo's legs at the thigh, leaving him to writhe on the ground, no longer a threat.

Her next victim was Suigetsu, but having witnessed the fates of his teammates he reacted quickly, substituting for a puddle of water even as her ten threads turned on him. She swung both hands at the two remaining opponents, now on either side of her, but Sasuke was quick to leap back and Kisame brought up his sword. While the chakra cut deep rents in it, it didn't break the demon blade. She felt it start to suck the chakra in, so immediately cut the technique and stepped back like nothing had happened, even with gore splattered all over her chunin vest.

"Who the fuck is this girl?" Sasuke panicked. They had just fought a fricking jinchuuriki and hadn't taken a single casualty, and now this girl had put two out of action before they could even think about defending. And she was immune to his Sharingan!

Kisame growled, baring his pointy teeth. "That chakra was strange" he said as he licked his lips, glad for the surge of energy Samehade had given him.

"Oh, you did notice" Hinata said innocently. "I'm a jinchuuriki too, but I guess it's alright to tell you, since you will be dead in five seconds."

Kisame smirked. "You may have taken out the grunts, but a novice like you won't be able to finish me that easily" he said confidently, readying himself for battle.

"I don't go back on my word" Hinata said emotionlessly, and followed up on said word. Summoning demon chakra, she created a tailless cloak and with impossible speed was behind Kisame. Even as he looked over his shoulder, she grabbed his head. Instead of pulsing chakra into him, she was in the mood for something a little messier; so simply surged chakra into her hands.

Her fingernails elongated into claws which dug into Kisame's eyes and head, causing him to scream, before she used the strength gained from a year's training, coupled with a demons chakra, to simply rip his head clean off. Well, not so cleanly, as blood spurted all over her face from his ripped jugular.

She tossed the head into the puddle she knew was Suigetsu, grossing him out but at the same time forcing him back to human form as the blood mingled with the water. He was incompatibly with blood, and so warily started to reform. That is until a chakra tail ripped out of her cloak and spared him through the chest. Instead of water, blood spurted out, and Suigetsu was killed.

She looked down at the still struggling Juugo and put him out of his misery with her second chakra tail to his own chest. Slowly, she withdrew her tails and bent over the headless body of Kisame, picking up his Samehada which had fallen by his side. It instantly reacted to her touch, spines flaring, impaling her palms on the hilt. She didn't even flinch, just slowly raised her impaled hands up before her face, where she could see the spines of Samehada's hilt sticking up through her hands. She smiled at the pain that brought a tiny bit of feeling back to her life, and then squeezed harder, feeding the Samehada her chakra. Eventually bloated, the spines retracted and Samehada accepted its new master.

Sasuke took this all in, now alone facing the girl surrounded in an aura of purple chakra. He had just seen her take out all of his comrades without breaking a sweat, her only wounds self-inflicted. He started to sweat as she walked towards him, Samehada trailing in the dust as it hung from her bloody hand.

In fact, almost every inch of her was covered in blood. And only what was on her hand was hers. Sasuke felt fear for the first time since he had killed his brother. True, raw, unbridled fear. In that moment, he knew he was going to die. Still, he would not go out without a fight.

"I won't underestimate you like they did, I'll put up a fight!" he shouted. He reactivated his Sharingan, and even as blood poured from his eye he shouted "Amaterasu!"

But Hinata was gone the instant the black fire leapt to life. He had missed, and he doubled over as the pain from his eyes racked his body, clutching his eye.

"I'm disappointed, Sasuke-kun" a sickly sweet voice came from behind him, and he turned from the black fire burning the ground to see Megumi behind him.

"W-who are you?" was all he could stutter out.

She smiled evilly, but her voice was emotionless. "I am Megumi Hinata" she said simply. Something clicked inside Sasuke then. He found he wasn't looking into the dark lavender eyes of a killer, but the completely changed eyes of Hinata. Hinata… Hyuuga.

"Hinata?" he said in slight recognition. He remembered this girl. She had been strong for a kunoichi back in the day, definitely stronger than Sakura, but this, this was completely different. "Hinata Hyuuga?" he whispered, hoping against hope he could get through the demon to her.

Her face remained impassive. "Sorry, Hinata Hyuuga is dead. I am Megumi Hinata. The Hyuuga is long buried." She glared at him with her again sightless eyes, having released the Bijuu's eyesight so she could enjoy this without having to waste anymore chakra than necessary. "And since you are a man, you must suffer" she hissed.

The glint in her eyes turned to pure hatred and Sasuke almost wet his pants when she stalked across the remaining distance between them. Then, there was only his own screams and pain to occupy him.

:::

"I apologize for taking so long" Hinata said, bowing before her Raikage. Her festering hatred for him was buried deep within her also, set to come out the day she figured out how to release the seals in her brain.

The Raikage eyed her wearily, taking in her blood encrusted clothes. It was dried, obviously from the previous day, but he chose not to question it. He had had scouts look at the area, and they had confirmed the bloody mess.

One question niggled at him though. "Where is Samehada?" he questioned, thinking it could be a valuable tool for the village.

"Spoils for me" she replied coolly. He saw he had no choice in the matter by the glint in her eye.

'_If I don't watch her, she could be a very dangerous tool'_ he thought warily. "Very well then, go get yourself cleaned up and I will see to your next mission."

Hinata looked down on her unnaturally red clothes. "But this are perfectly fine sir" she said with a sickening smirk.

The Raikage's eyebrow twitched. "I can't have you running round all the time coated in blood, now go get some new clothes" he said angrily.

"Hai" she said with another smirk, disappearing in a swirl of purple chakra.

:::

Naruto was sitting on the Hokage monument, being typically depressed like he had for the past year. He had learned to cope with his sorrow, and acted almost like his old self around friends, but it was merely a mask. A much bigger mask than he had worn all his childhood, this mask he had to struggle to keep up with every fiber of his being when in company. But as soon as he was alone, it shattered.

He had trained and trained, taken mission after mission, but nothing would let him forget Hinata. He was lost to the world, and every night he would come up here and think about jumping, just so he could go to the next world and beg Hinata's forgiveness.

But his dream stood in the way. He still wanted to become Hokage, to make sure no other precious person of his could be hurt. While none of them were as valuable as Hinata was, he still would not allow anything to happen to them. And, he still wanted to find Sasuke. Being Hokage, he could achieve all this. And now, he was dangerously close. He was a jonin, S-rank in the bingo book of many enemy countries, and with all the missions and training he had done in the last year, he was near kage level.

He was so close to it, it was but one more push away. But he had yet to make that push, for something was holding him back. And he knew what it was.

"Hinata" he said for the millionth time that year, and he stared out over the village, thinking about the girl. All night he reminisced about her, until he fell asleep on the Fourths head as he always did. His bed was rarely used these days.

When he awoke, he saw a commotion in the main square of the village below and quickly leapt off the head, using chakra to run down the wall. He pushed through the crowd to see they were staring at something hanging by a rope in the center of the square. What he saw, he could never have expected in a million years.

Someone had converted the stand in the center of the square by placing a large wooden rod upright in the middle. An execution like rope was tied to the top of the pole, and from it hung the prone form of Sasuke Uchiha.

His hands were tied above his head from where he hung, so he was still alive. But his entire body was covered in blood and horrific wounds. There were thin chakra layers over some of them to keep the blood and internal organs in place, but most of the non-life threatening, but extremely painful looking, wounds were open and raw to the harsh sunlight and buzzing flies.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's closed eyed face, the man he had hunted for so long, and was drawn to the writing on his forehead. Slowly, he climbed onto the wooden structure, the only one in the crowd to have the guts to do so, and read the text carved in his skin.

'To Naruto.'

Was all it read. Naruto would have smirked at the irony had his best friend not been hanging there practically dead in the town square. "Let's get you down from there buddy" he said quietly and took out a kunai, slashing the rope and catching his unconscious friend. Then he was gone in a twirl of leaves, appearing at the Hokage's office.

"Granny Tsunade, I need you for this" he said, and Tsunade almost had a heart attack when she saw who was in his arms.

Not minutes later, Sasuke was lying on Tsunades desk, the papers scattered all over the floor, with Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura and Ino all working on Sasuke's body. Tsunade broke the chakra gauzes easily and set to work on the major wounds while the apprentices repaired the others.

"This is strange chakra" Tsunade said to herself as she healed a cut in his stomach that would have disemboweled him if the chakra didn't hold his intestines in place and moved to a puncture to his lung. They had a strange deep purple glow to them, different from the blue glow of average chakra. The wounds too were strange, he appeared to have been rent open over and over by some sort of big cat. Also, the jutsu must have been incredibly powerful to be left on this long without the user being within 5 yards of Sasuke.

Finally, Sasuke began coughing and spluttering up blood as he came to when Tsunade healed the chest wound. Naruto was instantly over him.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

Sasuke forced out words through his pain and surprise at seeing his old friend. "Hinata…"

Naruto's heart leapt in his throat. "What?" he whispered, hope swelling in his chest.

"Megumi… Hinata" Sasuke grinded out.

The hope that Naruto had just so foolishly created shattered, and Naruto's world dropped.

:::

Hinata wandered through Kumo's shopping district, again blind due to her demon taking a nap. Not that it worried her; her senses were developed enough so that she knew exactly where she was. And if she needed it, she could even use chakra to 'see' the world around her, by coating her surroundings in her sensory chakra she had developed so that she could intimately feel everything it touched.

After dragging the directions she needed out of a petrified passing Geisha, she walked into a shop and approached the owner. She could smell his fear at seeing her, standing there coated in blood, her gold speckled lavender eyes boring into him. What she didn't know was that they were boring into the air an inch by his head, but luckily for her dignity, through his fear at having a blood covered girl standing in his shop, he failed to notice as well.

"Ar-are you alright miss?" he asked shakily.

Hinata nodded firmly. "Bring me your most useful ninja gear, I don't care for looks, I just need it to be able to stand up to wear and tear" she said emotionlessly. Megumi Hinata was not a shy girl anymore, especially around Kumo men. She would tear them apart before she would let them see any of her, and she wasn't afraid to do it.

In fact, if even a perfectly healthy man touched her, like they often accidently brushed into her on her yearlong training trip with KillerBee, they would more often than not find themselves have a heart attack right on the spot. It was official; Megumi Hinata had no remorse for men. She didn't particularly favor women either, but she absolutely despised men.

The shopkeeper came back with a tight armored fishnet top, much like Anko's, though darker and of a later weave. According to the shopkeeper, it was made from Kevlar. He also had a chunin vest in his arms, which both jonin and chunin wore, but this one was black and he assured her again that it was woven from Kevlar intertwined with Carbon Fiber. She of course had no idea what that was, nor cared, but she cast a small chakra field to see when he showed her by taking out a kunai and stabbing it into the vest, where it immediately chipped off the tip.

"That is satisfactory" Hinata said, then waited for him to show her more. He produced a skirt, and began to explain its qualities. "This will need something underneath to avoid flashing your enemies" he said with a faint blush. "But it is versatile and allows for any leg movement, plus it too is Kevlar."

The skirt was pale lavender, like the swirls that were not infected by the murky white in her eyes, but contrasted strangely from the dark chunin vest. When he said its color, she immediately declined. "That will show in the darkness, dye it black" Hinata ordered.

The man bowed. "I also have a black one her milady, but I was thinking you would want it to match your eyes."

Hinata was dangerously close to killing this man. "I already said I don't care for appearance" she growled. The man, too scared to argue, quickly whipped out the black skirt.

"These will do, bill the Raikage, and tell him Megumi Hinata purchased them" she said quickly and swept the clothing off the counter. The man could only stare in shock as the kunoichi walked from his shop. THAT was the jinchuuriki the Raikage had been bragging so heavily about to the other countries! He was lucky to be alive! No, more than lucky, he must be god-blessed!

Hinata found a public dressing room to get changed in and entered. The patrons in it already all screamed and rushed out seeing the blood covered jinchuuriki enter, but Hinata paid them no heed. She had not much of an opinion for anything, except her festering hatred towards all things male, but this was her life now. She was used to it.

She turned on her demon sight to make things easier, and sitting down, she stripped off her old chunin vest, jacket, and fishnet undershirt. She left her lavender support bra on, complete with the senbon holster attached, and did the same to her sweat pants, leaving on her lavender underwear. She then got some bandages from her pouch and went over to the sink, wetting them and wiping the blood from her body. Only that on her hand was hers, but more blood had soaked all the way through her clothes to the skin. Most of it was Sasuke Uchiha's from when she had tortured him. She didn't know why she had kept him alive and taken him back to Konaha, she could not think of any reasonable explanation for her actions. She had felt nothing as she gazed up at the Hokage monument in the middle of the night, clearly seeing through her demon sight the bright blonde hair of a figure sitting up there. Even when she swept past the Hyuuga manor, her old home, no feeling of nostalgia came over her. There was nothing left for her in her old home. There was nothing left for her in this world.

She finished washing her body then dunked her hair under the tap, watching the blood flow away and down the drain. She blinked and shook off the moment of nothingness and returned to her new clothes, fitting on the tight black skirt that had small folds at the front and back to allow movement. She then forced the black fishnet over her head and large breasts, and zipped up the black chunin vest over that. Lastly she strapped a kunai holster to each leg and a senbon holster to her left bicep. She also reattached her supply pouch to her belt, letting it sit snug against her backside.

She did a few experimental kicks and was glad to feel complete movement. She didn't care that every time she kicked her lavender panties showed, she was no longer that girl and for one, she knew anyone she attempted to kick would be dead a matter of moments later.

She stepped from the changing room; the only remnants of Hinata Hyuuga left were her underclothes and black armored sandals. She quickly made her way back to the Raikage's office, ready for her next assignment. The jinchuuriki of the Nibi, Megumi Hinata, didn't need a break. She had had a break for the last year. Now, she was ready for the true massacres to begin.

:::

so angsty, I'm getting depressed even editing it.


	5. Chapter 5: Familiar Faces

Depth

A NaruHina fanfic

Chapter 5: Familiar Faces

:::

A reunion!

Disclaimer: Pointless

:::

"Megumi Hinata, here she is" Tsunade said, flicking though the bingo book as Ino and Sakura fawned over their now very alive 'Sasuke-kun'. Naruto stared at the picture. She looked very strangely like the girl stalking through his mind, which sent a shard of pain through his heart, but he reasoned he must be seeing things due to her last name being Hinata.

Tsunade continued, reading the page out loud. "A resident of the Hidden Cloud Village. Not good. Apparently, she popped up only a year ago. Seemingly to come out of nowhere she started with small killings throughout the Land of Lightning. There was a strange pattern to these killings, they range from civilians to S-rank ninja, yet th majority of them, in fact more than eighty percent, were men."

Tsunade looked at Naruto, who grimaced. "Great, a psycho bitch who hates men, and somehow knows me" he said.

Tsunade looked back at the book. "Rank: S. That's amazing for only one year. Warning: Do not go near her, she kills without abandon for no reason. She can kill in any way, making no wound on your body or tearing you apart. EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. Seems she has quite a bounty also." Tsunade remarked then read it out, shocking the young ninja in the room. "50,000,000 Ryou. Wow, that is quite a bit."

She finally got to the bottom of the page, where it read one last side note of her special traits. "Jinchuuriki" she whispered, her eyes widening and looking again at Naruto.

He grabbed the book off her and scanned through the page again and again, then dropped it and turned to Sasuke. "Tell me everything you know!" he shouted.

Sasuke shuddered unintentionally as he remembered what had happened to his team. "She literally ripped them apart" he said. "She said she was here to avenge the death of Kumo's jinchuuriki, KillerBee the eight tails, but when she saw we still had him alive, she killed him herself before we even had a chance to retaliate. Then she was into my team, she ripped them apart with some strange chakra threads, then literally tore Kisame's head off."

The girls turned green at this. "Literally?" Sakura squeaked.

Sasuke nodded the affirmative. "Literally. Then she took his sword, and when it rejected her and stabbed through her hand, she just looked at it and subdued it. Then she was on me. My Sharingan had not effect whatsoever; it was like she wasn't even looking at me, even when I could see her staring right into my eyes. She taunted me, and for some reason, she reminded me of someone that lives here. Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto gasped. "What!" he shouted, grabbing his long lost friend's shoulders.

Sasuke continued. "And she knew her too, but she assured me, Hinata Hyuuga was long dead. Then, she tortured me, and for some reason, I ended up here? Did you guys find me? And is Hinata really dead?"

Through their stony silence, he knew it to be true. Finally, Naruto took a deep breath. "That girl must have brought you here, I woke up in the morning and found you hanging in the town square" he said solemnly. "There was a note on written on your head that said '_To Naruto'_."

Sasuke pondered this, as did every other ninja in the room. '_That's… annoying'_ he thought.

"Alright" Tsunade finally came to a decision. "We cannot have a killer like this roaming around, especially in the hands of our enemy. Naruto, since you are on your way to becoming Hokage, and the only jinchuuriki we have, I am sending you to detain her. This will be your final test as Hokage. Succeed, and the place is yours. I want you, Sasuke, and Sakura; the old team 7, to find this Megumi Hinata and bring her to Konoha, dead or alive, understood?" she said. Naruto nodded solemnly, as did Sasuke and Sakura. "However, I would prefer it be alive if that is possible. I would like to hear her reason for returning Sasuke to us."

Ino was too scared by the whole thing to worry about being left out, and so kept her calm until they had all left the room, then waved goodbye to Team 7 that was to head to Cloud in the morning.

One thought rushed through Naruto's head. '_Finally, I can bring vengeance on Kumo for what they did to Hinata!_'

:::

"Raikage-sama" Hinata announced her presence.

"Good Megumi, you're back" the Raikage said. "Very well, there has been some bad blood between us and Konoha ever since you were taken from them. Therefore, I want you to infiltrate Konoha and take out their Hokage and resident jinchuuriki who is about to become Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, whom I think Hinata Hyuuga used to have a crush on."

He smirked at this. It was too perfect, getting the girl to kill her own love of her life while at the same time crippling Konoha by ridding it of their most powerful ninja. There was no response from the girl as she awaited the rest of her orders.

"Also, if you get the opportunity, you are to kill Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, and Maito Gai. These are top jonin in their village, and are still important targets, but the kage and soon to be kage are the top of your hit list. Do not return until these two targets are dead, understand?"

"Yes Raikage-sama" came the cool reply and she was gone again, using an instant transmission technique to transport herself out of the kage tower, leaving behind only a wisp of purple smoke.

:::

Hinata looked up at the cage Nibi resided in, both buried deep within the recesses of Megumi's mind. Megumi was Hinata, but she was everything Hinata had always held back. When she had almost been raped, all that darkness she had buried when her mother died had come out, trapping the part of Hinata that everyone knew and loved. Now, her only company was the demon and the occasional speck of reality when she got out if her subconscious recognized something.

Like when she had seen Sasuke, it was all she could do to stop herself from killing him and taking him back to the village that had hunted him for so long. That didn't stop Megumi from leaving him an inch from death though.

She felt her body leaping through the forest at extreme speeds, feeling the sun for direction, the shape that the trees bent up towards it. She had a mental image of a map in her mind; Nibi's eyesight had some photogenic qualities, and so she knew where she was moving just by the feel of the land and sun, and the sounds of the environment. There were not many, but as she sped past she heard the singing of birds grow louder, the rustling of animals in the underbrush grow more frequent, and she knew it meant that she was moving further away from the barren forests of the Land of Lightning, towards the lush and plentiful wildlife of the Land of Fire.

Her mind sank back as Megumi took over, chatting to her tenant. '_So, Nibi'_ Megumi thought to herself, knowing the demon would hear. '_How does it feel to be finally working for your country again?_'

The demon grumbled. "**You are not the girl I made this contract with. I am protecting her spirit from you, and no matter how much you bribe me, you'll never fully take over. She will destroy you one day.**"

Megumi's eye twitched, the only thing showing her immense annoyance. "Oh but she is me, she is what made me. Why would you ever think I would destroy her dear Nibi?" she said to herself, but stopped suddenly when an out of place sound caught her sharp ears.

Her blackened chunin vest creaked slightly as she settled into a crouch on the branch, blind eyes closed. She sought out the source of the unnatural sound in the brush, and found it was voices. Four of them.

"Why are we stopping for the night Kakashi-sempai!" a hyperactive voice was shouting, but even from this first encounter she could hear the strained tones to it. It was a cover. She tilted her head closer though. Apparently Kakashi, one of her targets, was in the clearing.

A nonchalant voice replied. "Because, if we want to capture an S-rank Jinchuuriki, we can't just go rushing into Kumo on three days without rest Naruto, even if it was slow travelling."

Something shook deep inside Megumi then. Her eyes popped open in shock at that name. "Naruto?" she whispered. Hinata fought against the mission orders desperately. With every fiber of her spirit she resisted her body from just going in there right now and killing him.

"_I've got to get away from him!"_ she screamed in the recesses of her mind, even as Megumi leapt towards the clearing. Hinata forced herself into control with the help of Nibi. A chakra cloak swept over Megumi just as she leapt out of the tree, gaining enough dominance to force one leg in place. She gasped as they fell out of the tree and hit the ground, but it was enough to drag Megumi out of control.

What she didn't realize was that Megumi latched onto both Hinata and Nibi, dragging them too in with her, so that her body fell unconscious out of the behemoth tree to the ground fifty meters below.

:::

Team 7's heads snapped up when they all heard the dull thud resound through the forest. Sakura spoke first. "What was that?" she whispered.

They had crossed the border earlier that day and were now in enemy territory, so they had to be on their guard. "I'll go check it out" Kakashi said, creeping away.

"Wait, I'll come too" Naruto said. Kakashi glanced back to the emotion ridden future Hokage and nodded. Who was he to deny him? While he had been their sensei, they were all now the same rank as him. Well, except Sasuke, who was a missing nin but had temporary probation for this mission.

The two crept off while Sakura and Sasuke stood on guard in their campsite. Kakashi and Naruto were lured to a faint fog of purple chakra in the bushes around a kilometer from their campsite. Even as they reached it, it faded to show the unconscious body of a girl.

She wore a black chunin vest complete with a dark fishnet undershirt and a short black skirt folded in the middle to allow for movement. Her dark black hair, with a slight blue sheen, tumbled out around her. Little leaves and twigs had stuck to the tussled mass from her fall through the branches above.

Something twinged in Naruto when he saw her, but he had no idea what it was. She looked somehow familiar, but somehow, completely not. He looked to Kakashi, who nodded and picked up the unconscious girl, trudging back to camp.

When they walked in with Kakashi carrying the jinchuuriki, Sasuke almost shat his pants at the shock of such a sight. He raised a shaking finger to point at her.

"Th-that's her" he whispered.

The two who had found her looked at the girl in a new light. This was the jinchuuriki they were hunting, the one that had ripped apart Sasuke's team and tortured him so effortlessly?

"Kill her now before she wakes up!" Sasuke shouted. He knew what the girl was capable of, and did not want to face that again. He leapt with kunai drawn, but Naruto was instantly in front of her, hands held out protectively.

"We'll make sure to seal her up good so she can't escape, but the mission was dead or alive ok? We have here a chance to bring her in alive, and we're taking it!"

Sasuke grumbled and turned away, he could see the reason in his words. "Fine, but seal her now, I don't want to risk her waking up, we have no idea why she was even here anyway."

And with that, the team set to work bindings her muscles with various seals coupled with real ninja rope. They then placed chakra suppressing tags up her arms and legs, and Kakashi stuck one on her chunin vest over her stomach also, where he knew the seal for a jinchuuriki was placed.

:::

"_You've killed us Hinata_." Megumi said coldly, staring down the quivering girl before her. Hinata looked up into the face of ice, standing before her in the shape of her own body, within the confines of her own mind. She herself was naked within her own mind, she had not been strong enough to bother saving her imagined clothing. She felt what was happening to her, felt the seals binding her limbs and chakra.

Nibi stalked back and forth in her cage, glaring at the two girls facing off before her. This was not going well, if a fight erupted in her container's mind, it would become extremely unstable. She knew that Megumi was more powerful, and the only one able to fully repossess the body at the moment, so she forcefully pushed the evil personality back to the surface. The demon was saddened about betraying Hinata, but it was the only thing she could do to avoid further insanity for the girl.

:::

Naruto looked into the face of the girl tied up by the fire. There was something strangely alluring about her unconscious features, something that struck cords deep within his heart. Maybe he was seeing things, but she did look awfully like Hinata. The same hairstyle; if a bit longer, the same flawless porcelain skin, the same delicate looking but intensely strong build.

This was obviously why Sasuke had thought it was Hinata, not knowing she had died a year ago. Even as he watched, her face twitched, and her eyelids slid open to reveal the strangest eyes he had ever seen. They were pale lavender with murky dull white swirls in them, along with golden flecks speckling the eye everywhere but where the pupil should have been.

The girl looked around. Hearing his breathing, she turned to him. He was on guard duty at the moment; it was the middle of the night, so the others had gone to sleep. She attempted to sit up, only to find that only her facial muscles worked, anything from that down was paralyzed. She opted instead to glare at where she knew her captor was.

"What do you want with me?" she said coldly.

Again, something twinged in Naruto. That voice. It was so familiar, so soft, yet it was covered, overwhelmed by snow. He cleared his throat. "You are our prisoner from here on, murderer Megumi" he said, his voice equally cold.

This girl was part of the Cloud village, the village that had killed his Hinata. He would have no sympathy for this girl, even if she did swamp him with nostalgia.

"And may I ask why that is, and why I am bound. Are you going to rape me?" she asked, her voice blank, devoid of all emotion, but Naruto didn't fail to hear the ever so slight undercurrent of fear in her tone. Finally, some emotion. But it was fear…

Plus, he was taken aback by her. "No, no" he assured, waving his hands in front of him defensively. Of course Hinata didn't see any of this, but she felt the slight air currents his hands made, and her blind eyes jerked back and forth where they swished.

Naruto frowned at her strange jerky head movements. '_Is she that uptight about it that she's going to watch everything my hands do?_' he wondered. "You are just going to be Konoha's prisoner. I don't know what those bastard's in Cloud do to their prisoners, but you will not be abused. Maybe one day we can come to an agreement, as you could help us. I'm a lot more like you than you think."

Hinata stared at him in cold silence. "Yes, Kumo prisons allow the women to get raped" she said coolly, shocking him into silence. He had not expected that, he was just using a figure of speech. "And yes, they are bastards, every one of them" she hissed.

'_Another emotion'_ he thought, but then added sadly '_And this one's hate… she's worse than Gaara was_.' "If you hate them, why do you work for them?" he queried.

She shook her head. "That is not for you to know, now who are you?" she asked.

Naruto turned cold again at her dodging his question. "I'm the one asking questions here" he hissed.

Megumi showed no emotion, other than a slow blink. "I am Megumi Hinata, kunoichi jonin of the Hidden Cloud Village, personal servant of the Raikage. Now you know me, I expect to know you."

"What, you don't have any dreams, aspirations, likes, dislikes?" Naruto asked.

She just continued to look at him, cold and blank, unblinking. It was unnerving. "No" she said simply and icily.

Naruto flinched. "W-well, I'm going to be the next Hokage of Konoha, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He saw her stiffen at that name, then start to shake for a few seconds, but she calmed herself quickly. '_What was that?_' he wondered, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Pleased to meet you Naruto Uzumaki, you are not like most men I have encountered" she said, and without a smile lifted her arm for a handshake.

Naruto fell back, completely shocked. '_What the fuck!_' he screamed in his mind. Without him even noticing she had cut the ropes and broken the seals on her arms, along with what he now noticed most of the seals on her body. Certainly enough to sit up, and definitely enough to weave hand seals if she so chose.

"Shit. Kakashi! Sasuke! Sakura!" he called and got into his battle stance. Megumi only continued to sit there, slowly picking away at the seals with her chakra. She wasn't worried about them, they were not what she'd thought, and she had just figured out the perfect opportunity to infiltrate Konoha. Plus, she enjoyed toying with them.

Kakashi and team rushed out of their respective tents to see Naruto standing battle ready before their prisoner, who was merely sitting there, arm outstretched as if to shake his. This innocent gesture put them on edge too. How the hell had she broken the seals without them even feeling the difference in their own chakra!

Kakashi was the first to gain back his cool. He slowly approached the girl on the ground just as she overcame the other seals and stood up. She kept her arm up.

"Pleased to meet you Kakashi Hatake" she said with an all too obviously fake closed eyed smile. Still, it was the first time Naruto had seen her smile, and how it made her cold face so beautifully warm set his heart fluttering. '_Cool yourself Naruto! This is an S class enemy, responsible for the deaths of hundreds!_' he thought, clamping down on his emotions. After being suppressed for a year, they were going crazy for this girl that looked so much like _her_. He had fricking _butterflies_ in his stomach!

Kakashi carefully shook her hand. "Mind telling us why we found you unconscious back there?" he said carefully.

"Oh, that was just an internal struggle of mine" she said simply, still with the sickly sweet voice. Sasuke involuntarily shivered. What was up with this girl? "Oh, hi Sasuke-kun, I'd recognize that breathing anywhere" she said as she heard his breath, her voice sickly sweet. He took an involuntary step back.

Sakura stepped in front of him. "Was it you that hurt him like that?" she said menacingly.

Hinata's demeanor changed drastically, the smile falling from her features. "Of course" she whispered, the icy spikes of her voice ripping away Sakura's defensive attitude. The pinkie's mere killing intent was blown away by the force Hinata directed at her. She stepped back behind Sasuke before she even knew what she was doing, staring with wide eyes at the girl.

Hinata again turned her fake smile on. "You should be thanking me Sakura, I brought him back to Naruto-kun and you."

"H-how do you know my name?" Sakura stuttered in fear.

Megumi frowned. "I don't know, just witnessing you all together again made something click in me. Strange. Anyway, Kakashi, are you going to bind me again?" she questioned.

'_What is with this girl?_' Kakashi thought. '_Her personality changes every second, but always reverts back to that emotionless mask, it's like she was trained in ROOT or something…_' "Of course, we must bring you back to the village" he said and slowly lifted his hitae ate to reveal his Sharingan, about to put the girl into a comatose state.

She continued to stare off into the woods between him and Naruto, even as he focused his eye on her. Nothing happened, he felt no connection whatsoever. Even thought she wasn't looking him in the eye, he should have felt _something_. And this was not like Sasuke said, like it was just pushed off, this felt like there was just nothing to connect to.

"What is this?" he said aloud, making her head jerk to him. Realization dawned on him. "Are you blind Megumi?" he asked, more a statement than a question.

While he couldn't connect to her eyes, he could still see more subtle things with his Sharingan, and while the others missed it, he picked up her tiny flinching movement. Then, she turned the tensing of muscles to flinch into movement and before he had a chance to move she had a kunai to his precious Sharingan eye.

"If I was blind would I be able to do this?" she whispered almost seductively into his ear, the kunai point hovering rock solid a millimeter from the black pupil of the Sharingan.

Kakashi knew when to keep his mouth shut. She stepped back, now the center of a square of battle ready shinobi. Then, she sat down.

"Well, seal me then" she said resignedly. "I doubt I could fight all four of you off."

She then laid back and closed her eyes, not that it did anything. Completely unworried about what seals they could put on her, the battle hardened jinchuuriki drifted off to sleep. This was a talent picked up after many nights of training, if a ninja wanted rest they needed to be able to do it anytime, anywhere, even in the midst of a battlefield. Or surrounded by four ninja about to pounce, as in this situation. Said four ninja gaped as their free prisoner simply ignored them, her breathing slowly evening as she drifted off to sleep.

:::

"_Seems like we had nothing to worry about_" Megumi smirked to Nibi within her mind. Hinata was once again locked in her barrier, kneeling down and gripping the bars of her own little cage that both trapped her and protected her from Megumi. "_I thank you for your co-operation_" Megumi continued, still with that sick smirk on Hinata's face.

Nibi growled in response, and with that Megumi walked over to Hinata, glaring down at the naked, quivering girl. "_Don't worry, I'll be sure to kill your poor Naruto-kun last_" she said with that sickening mock innocence. "_So I'll have the most time to torture him_" she hissed, then cackled, slowly drifting away into true unconsciousness, reveling in the sound of Hinata's now full-fledged crying.

:::

"Ok, we're going to have to use a lot more powerful seals. Naruto, are you ready for this; we'll need the Kyuubi's power if we're going to fully restrict another jinchuuriki" Kakashi said as he stared down at the sleeping form, a disturbing smile lingering on the girls face. Naruto nodded and his body was engulfed in red chakra. Once again the four ninja set to work on the prone girl.

:::

Hinata found all she could do was open her eyes. Nothing else would work, even her senses had been shut down, other than her sight and touch. But that didn't help, because, of course, she was blind.

'_Great, that doesn't help at all_' she thought. She couldn't even move her mouth, her jaw muscles were locked shut. Her chakra was also sealed, so there was no way she could see with her demon's eyes. She couldn't even reach Nibi.

She was truly alone, even if she could feel the shoulder carrying her. No, she was not alone. She started to panic. There was a man holding her and she could do absolutely nothing about it! She started panicking even more and delved into her mind, seeking out anything to get her free and away from this man, but found it was blocked by strange red chakra.

'_Kyuubi chakra!_' she thought in a panic. _'I didn't think Naruto would be able to use those powers for sealing. I really did go too far this time!_'

With that despairing thought she sank back into unconsciousness as the red chakra wrapped around her, caressing her with insinuating tendrils as it pulled her into the dark.

:::

Not the reunion you thought, but I promise you, we're getting there. Well, next chapter actually. I think… Well, we'll find out soon hey? Btw thanks for the reviews everyone


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

Depth

A Naruhina fanfic

Chapter 6: Revelations

:::

Disclaimer: Who came up with these anyway?

:::

Tsunade surveyed the body of the girl on the medical table before her. "What are we going to do with you?" she wondered out loud. Naruto and team had brought her back that afternoon, with a strong warning that she could disable most usual seals with ease, and only by using demonic chakra could they hold her.

But as she looked and examined, using special infra-blue light, she could see other, more permanent seals on the girl. The red chakra seals covered her entire body, but an abnormally larger than usual bijuu seal covered her stomach from just under her breasts down to her pelvis. However, that was not the only anomaly. Her uterus was a mess, a seal of her own chakra was there, deliberately tampered with to damage her reproductive system. She had obviously been deathly afraid of conceiving to do that to herself, risking her own death and never being able to conceive in the future.

But it was mainly her head that drew the Sannin's attention. There were multiple seals wrapped around her head, delving into both her eyes and brain. The seal over her eyes was written directly onto them. It was a lot stronger than the caged bird seal, and was of the same chakra flowing through the girl's network. For some reason, this jinchuuriki had sealed her own eyes and blinded herself.

The seal was extremely intricate; there was no way Tsunade could pick it apart without the help of the creator. There were also foreign seals in her brain specially designed so that the victim could never remove them herself. They directly targeted certain aspects of her brain, to kill off emotion, to persuade her to obey the sealer, and numerous other seals used to control a tool. But most important and obvious of all was the large seal wrapped around her head, with a spike driving deep into her brain. It was a kill switch. With a thought the owner could kill this jinchuuriki, and if anyone tried to remove it, they would most likely kill her too, it was so deep.

Tsunade groaned. This girl was a lost caused, her head was absolutely covered in the normally invisible seals. She turned off the light and sighed again. So much for gaining another jinchuuriki; but at least they could deal a crippling blow to the Cloud by removing this one. She was obviously too dangerous to be contained, she would just have to be killed.

Tsunade left the room. She could allow herself a short reprieve; she had been examining the girl for hours, with both chakra and physical eyesight. She now knew she was the host of the Two Tailed Cat, and was definitely a tool for Kumo, but questions kept niggling at her. One in particular dominated the others.

Why had she sealed herself?

This question was too much for the acting Hokage. She needed answers, and the only way she would be able to was to have a little chat with their captive jinchuuriki. Of course, she would need back up. And who better than the one controlling the restricting seals on the girl right now, the barely hours old sixth Hokage of the Leaf, Naruto Uzumaki.

:::

Hinata opened her eyes, her four other senses opening alongside them. However, she still couldn't see anything so quickly delved into her mindscape, created a tenuous link of chakra winding through the seals that had obviously been toned down to allow her consciousness, and looked out through the eyes of a bijuu. She could now see perfectly clearl in the dark room she found herself in.

Her gaze shifted to the blonde woman in front of her. With her was a man clad in orange, with a white cloak hanging from his shoulders.

"Congratulations on your new appointment Naruto-sama" she said coolly, her subconscious immediately recognizing the Fourth's cloak around his sons shoulders. Her cold gaze again turned back to the other blonde. "Tsunade-sama" she said equally coolly.

She then noticed a presence further back in the room. Well, three presences. She recognized them as Konoha's interrogation unit, Ibiki, Unko, and Inoichi. '_This should be fun_' she thought with wry humor.

Tsunade spoke up then. "We have some questions for you Megumi, and you will answer them" she said with an air of power.

Hinata didn't move; she just stared down her targets opposing her. She could feel the Kyuubi seals still locked most of her chakra away, and every muscle from her head down was inoperable. But now she had her senses back, she started analyzing the situation, taking in all aspects to look for both an escape route and a way to take out her targets. It was fortunate that they were together; it cut her job time in half.

She waited for the Hokages to continue their interrogation. She wasn't worried about the actual interrogators though; Killerbee had made sure she dealt with a lot of pain in her training, both physical and mental. And she was not about to let Inoichi into her mind to risk finding out who she really was, she had a bijuu to defend her from that.

So, she just decided to unnerve her enemies by giving them a wide smirk. It worked. Both Hokages looked taken aback, but Tsunade hid it better, having been in the position longer and more used to dealing with such enemies.

"Why do you work for the Raikage?" she asked forcefully. Hinata's smirk never left her face. Seeing no answer, Tsunade forged ahead. "Why did you seal your own eyes and uterus?" she again asked.

This time, the smirk faded. "To stop them stealing something that wasn't theirs" Hinata said emotionlessly.

"And what was this?" Tsunade said. She hadn't expected to get an answer that easily, but the girl didn't seem to care about that question. This one however, she did. She stayed silent. Tsunade sighed. "Who put the kill switch in your brain? Is this why you have to work for the Raikage?" Tsunade questioned. Again no answer. Again she sighed. Obviously, this was going to be difficult. She waved forward the three interrogators. "Please, get to work" she said resignedly.

While she had dismissed the hopes of the kunoichi becoming their ally, they had still been in the back of her mind. However, after this, Megumi Hinata would forever hate Konoha, even if her life was only measured in a few more hours.

However, Naruto stepped forward. "Please, Tsunade-sempai, let me try" he said. Tsunade smiled slightly at the term of respect from the 6th Hokage, and then backed out of the way.

Naruto stepped up to the sealed girl and kneeled down where her head was about waist level, since she was trapped within a sealing cylinder along with all the other seals and his own littering her body. Her gaze never wavered as he got closer, until they're faces were but a meter away.

"Why are you doing this?" he whispered, his voice full of sorrow and regret.

Hinata's eyes widened. '_What? Did he figure out who I am? No, that's impossible! There's no way!_'

Naruto continued on. "You remind me so much of her, yet you're so different. Please, tell me, how did you know her, how did you know Hinata Hyuuga?"

'_That's what it is'_ she thought, remembering how she had told Sasuke she used to know Hinata Hyuuga. "Sorry, she's dead" Hinata said simply.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fist. "I, I know. Just, I wanted to know more about her. I never got to know her well enough. How did a murderer like you know her?"

Hinata stayed blank. '_What to say, what to say. Nothings a good choice_' she mused.

So she just waited, staring into Naruto's brilliant blue eyes. He stared back into hers unflinchingly, noting they were different than when he had first saw them. They were now a darker lavender color, with the gold flecks sparkling like tiny stars. He would have thought it the embodiment of beauty, had this girl not been a top priority enemy of Konoha, and a cold hearted murderer.

But, she was just like he was, and he wanted to help her. Plus, he wanted to know more about Hinata, even if she was dead, but that track didn't seem to be going anywhere at the moment.

He decided to drop it. For now. "I want to help you" he said softly. "You're just like me, but being used and forced into slavery by people. I'm a jinchuuriki too; I know what it's like" he said sincerely. "Let me help you."

"Sorry, I cannot be helped" she replied, almost cutting him off, her voice icicles. "And I know you are a jinchuuriki, the host of the Nine Tailed Fox, the sixth Hokage of Konoha, and one of my priority targets. I am here to kill you and the fifth over there" she said simply, outlining most of her mission orders.

"A-Are you serious?" Naruto said, slightly taken aback by her boldness. She gave him a firm nod. "You know you're in no position to do that" he said just as firmly as said nod.

She didn't move. Oh yes, she knew they would kill her soon, but she actually welcomed it with open arms, to get away from this wretched existence, to be free of a world ruled by men.

"Who are you?" he said again, more to himself though. This girl just didn't know when to stop surprising him. "Please, just tell me something about Hinata. Anything. I need to know" he pleaded.

The silence dragged out and he thought she wasn't going to answer. Naruto never used to give up, but since Hinata's death, his will had faltered, enough so that now he rose, and gave up on the girl sealed before him. As he turned his back though, a few whispered words stopped him.

"What was that?" he said, whipping around.

Hinata looked back up to him, locking his eyes to hers. "I said she loved you" she said solidly.

Naruto's heart leapt in his throat. "H-How did you know that? Were you close to her?" he stuttered in shock.

"Closer then you" she replied, fully intending the hurtful rebuff.

He sank to his knees again before her, a broken man. "I know; I was such an idiot. I kept her at arm's length with my density, I was, am, too stupid to realize it. Even when she confessed to me, I was too confused to say anything. Not until after she died, did I realize I loved her…"

Hinata's eyes widened, the dark purple fading from them as the Nibi retracted back into her cage, the dominant spirit of Megumi coming screaming back into the mindscape as well.

Hinata stood there, outside her cage. She had heard every word.

"He, he loves me?" she asked herself in dismay.

That's when Nibi decided to put her plans that had been formulating over the last few days into action. "Now Hinata!" she screamed and a paw came flying out from between the bars, pinning Megumi to the floor of the room.

Then Hinata was rushing towards the light, towards full dominance of her body that she had not had ever since Nibi had been caged inside her and Megumi had come to the light. She reached the surface and the world rushed around her in a myriad of senses, all apart from sight.

All this had taken but a second, but Naruto noticed a slight change in their prisoner. He looked up curiously to see her eyes were back to what they had been when he had first seen her. She was swiveling her head back and forth slowly, as if surveying the room in a new light, yet her eyes caught nothing, lingered on no particular object.

'_What is this?_' Naruto thought, remembering Kakashi's words. '_Could she really be blind? But she was clearly seeing just before. Again, what?_'

Then she spoke, and all trace of coldness was devoid in her voice. Instead, it was rich with emotion he never thought he would hear again. Her soft voice washed over the room.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto's heart froze. '_That voice_' he thought. It was incomprehensible, but, he would still recognize that voice even if he hadn't heard it for another ten years.

She heard his breathing sharpen at her words and snapped her head to where she thought he was. "Who-who's there?" she whispered, slightly panicked, remembering the memories of her near rape. And she knew she was sealed. She could do nothing. Her body was completely binded, there were no loop holes.

Naruto stood up, now extremely confused. This was definitely not Megumi Hinata. This was a completely different person, and it was so painful that she reminded him exactly of the girl that had haunted his mind for the past year.

But Hinata Hyuuga was dead, and he was just fooling himself.

"Tsunade, come over here, something's changed in her" he said, motioning for the sannin to approach.

Tsunade instantly saw the difference; the cool, calm and cold prisoner that they had just been interrogating was now looking around the room in a full blown panic. She could almost feel the nervousness dripping off her.

"What did you do to her Naruto?" she asked.

"I don't know" he said. "But it was like she had a sudden revelation or something, she just gasped and changed."

Hinata latched on to that name and looked towards the voices. "Naruto?" she asked again. That was his voice! And Tsunade's who had just said it was Naruto! Then the questions came back.

"Why do you work for the Raikage?" Tsunade again queried, though still not really expecting a reply.

"H-he planted seals in me that control me, and he saved me from becoming a b-b-breeding whore, and sealed inside me the Two Tailed Cat bijuu" she answered.

Tsunade already knew all this, but was flabbergasted that she had actually told her. "Okaaay" she said cautiously. '_What is going on here?_' "Why did you seal your eyes and uterus?" she again questioned.

Then the most unexpected thing happened then. A blush flowered over their S-rank jinchuuriki captives face at talking about her uterus with Naruto present.

"I, um, it was to make sure they didn't steal my kekkei genkai" she said meekly, eyes towards the ground.

"And what kekkei genkai is this?" Tsunade said, eyes narrowing. There were not many eye bloodline traits in the ninja world, and two of those were in Konoha, so it was very likely this girl had sealed the Byakugan or Sharingan. That could explain why the Sharingan had no effect on her, if she herself had had it, but sealed it.

Hinata took a deep breath, and said in a quiet voice "The Byakugan."

All her old comrades heard was a mumble. "Sorry, what was that?" Tsunade said.

Hinata looked up and again took a deep breath. "I sealed my own Byakugan when I realized I was captured by Kumogakure. I am Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, who you thought died a year ago."

Then her gaze slowly shifted to where she knew Naruto was, and she gently smiled. Even if the seals killed her, she had heard what she had wanted to hear for so long.

She knew, Naruto Uzumaki loved her.

:::

:o


	7. Chapter 7: Reunions of course

Depth

A Naruhina Fanfic

Chapter 7: Reunions of course

:::

Yay

Disclaimer: Whose job is it to actually go through all the stories and try to sue people that don't say they don't own Naruto?

:::

Naruto couldn't move, couldn't blink, couldn't breathe. His mind was completely frozen, let alone his body. Slowly melting, he started to take in the aspects.

Her voice, her looks, her eyes… It really was her.

He just couldn't believe it, no matter how much he wished it. "H-h-How?" was all he could stutter out.

Hinata expected as much. "What you saw was a decoy" she hesitantly explained, her shyness coming flooding back before her lifetime love. "A really good one apparently. I-I tried to escape, but they caught me, and, and did all sorts. They were going to take the Byakugan, so I sealed myself, so now I'm blind. Then they were going to use me to breed new Hyuuga's, th-that's why I sealed my, umm, y'know, d-d-down there…"

She was blushing again now. Tsunade was gawking. Their S-rank murderer prisoner was blushing! It had to be Hinata!

"He must have been an idiot or something, b-because he thought I was strong, and he sealed their recently reacquired Two Tails in me. After placing numerous seals in my head to control me, I was sent off for a year's training with Killerbee, their original jinchuuriki, now deceased."

They had heard all about Killerbee from Sasuke, who had gone there originally to capture him for the Akatsuki after they had recovered, to take revenge on him tricking them with a tentacle the first time. Since Hinata had beat Sasuke down to size, he had come to realize that he was still not stronger for remaining outside the village, so from much convincing from Naruto, he had decided to stick with the village for now.

"H-Hinata, I-is that… really you?" Naruto whispered, again kneeling in front of her, as if he had been shot through the heart.

She gave a serene smile, the one she wore when she confessed to him. "Yes Naruto-kun, I'm sorry for putting you through all that, b-but I won't be around long, th-the seals will kick in soon if I keep disregarding my orders, but it has been worth it, just to hear what you said. Did, did you really mean it?"

Naruto stared into the poor girls abused lavender eyes, imagining he could see all the seals that covered her. "Hinata, I'm so glad you're alive" he said, wrapping his arms around her. "Yes, it was all true, I love you Hinata Hyuuga! I love you!"

Hinata couldn't stop smiling. The dream of her life had come true! Her mission was completely forgotten now in the happiness of the moment, but apparently the Raikage's seals didn't like this.

"Hinata, w-will you give me another chance?" Naruto pleaded, but Hinata couldn't say anything. She was fighting with every fiber of her being to resist the urge of the seals, urging her to return to her master at all haste. Apparently the mission didn't matter anymore; he just wanted his jinchuuriki back.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out but a small trickle of blood as the seals flared again, reacting to her resistance.

Naruto's head snapped up as he heard her cough up blood, unable to speak. "Tsunade what's wrong with her!" he shouted in panic, deathly afraid of losing her again.

Tsunade hastened to the girl and placed a cooling hand of green chakra over her forehead, sending her peacefully into unconsciousness. "Her seals are acting up" she said. "The first one is flaring, trying to bring her back to the village. If that one doesn't work, I take it the next will activate, for her to kill anything in sight before she dies. And finally, if that one doesn't work, I guess the kill switch will be finally flicked."

"Kill switch?" Naruto uttered in fear. "Tsunade, you've got to get rid of them!"

Tsunade nodded, this girl had just become an even higher priority. She was no longer an enemy jinchuuriki they were trying to convert, but she was a long lost beloved ninja of the Hidden Leaf, who also just so happened to be a jinchuuriki with plenty of control, if they could minus the seals.

"I can't unravel the one over her eyes, but release her from your seals and I will try my best to dig out the kill switch, then the rest of them."

Naruto nodded in turn and released the Kyuubi chakra seals, and Tsunade set straight to work, not bothering to move the girl from the interrogation chambers.

The three interrogators took their leave then to spread the word, they were obviously no longer needed for torture uses. Well, Inoichi stayed to help with the mind seals, but Unko and Ibiki were gone! Unko was sprinting around the village yelling Hinata Hyuuga was alive again, while Ibiki went for the more subtle way, quietly approaching clan heads and telling them the news, both making their way slowly throughout the village towards the Hyuuga compound.

It probably wasn't the best idea to spread the word so much when she still had every chance of dying, but they had complete faith in their Hokages.

They knew; they could bring back the wayward girl.

:::

Tsunade panted over the form of Hinata. "Finally" she said through several huffs, and then smiled joyfully, still breathing heavily. "I dug it out!" she exclaimed, and Naruto pretty much jumped for joy.

"Now for the others, eh Granny Tsunade?" he said enthusiastically.

Tsunade looked at him in shock. He hadn't called her that in over a year! No matter how annoying it was, she had actually missed it because its lack thereof signaled what had died in Naruto that fateful day when they found Hinata's body. '_How much this girl holds in him!_' she exclaimed to herself.

"Do you need any more chakra?" Naruto asked concernedly. Since he was Hokage, he knew a lot more techniques, and one was being able to lend the Kyuubi's chakra for others to use, extremely helpful with his giant reserves. Tsunade nodded so he placed his hands on her back as she bent back to Hinata's forehead, surging his chakra into her. Inoichi too delved into the girls mindscape, and began working on the seals from the inside out, feeling the Hokages working from the outside.

An hour later the 'kill everyone' seal was also broken and removed. All being extremely tired by now, they began starting on the last one in her brain just as the door burst open and all hell was unleashed.

The entire Konoha 12 came running in, minus Hinata and Naruto of course, screaming about Hinata being alive.

"Is it true, is she here?" Sakura shouted in undisguised hope. Even Sasuke was raising his voice. "Is it true, was it really her!" he shouted, though his voice was mainly lost in the quarrel of others.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear, and with Tsunade, stepped aside to reveal the unconscious girl. Everyone was shocked into silence.

"Th-that's her?" Ino squeaked, before everyone was joyfully shouting "Hinata! Ahhhhh!" like fan girls. (Hehe, a very happy moment huh?)

"Well, I'm glad you all are welcoming her back, but me and Naruto still have one seal to break, and maybe even another after that" Tsunade's tired voice stopped them and she turned back to the girl, with Naruto behind her once again.

The group fell to silence as they watched the slow process. What seals were on Hinata? Was this why they hadn't seen her for a year? Was this why they had thought she was dead?

Finally, after another two hours sweating it out, Tsunade and Inoichi, with Naruto's help, had broken the final controlling seal. '_But I'm not giving up now!_' Tsunade shouted encourage to herself, and immediately placed her hand over where Hinata's belly was behind the cold metal of the sealing cylinder, directing her healing energy around the bijuu seal to the mess of chakra sealing her uterus. Bit by bit, she picked at it with all her skill, and finally saved the girls reproductive system four hours later.

She then fell to the floor, unconscious, completely spent, but a glorious smile on the old Hokage's face. She had saved her wayward ninja.

Then the Konoha 12 were swarming over the unconscious Hyuuga, pulling her up out of the sealing machine and carrying both her and Tsunade to Konoha's hospital, where they would recover the rest of the way.

Naruto stayed by Hinata's side the whole time, holding her hand tenderly as the procession walked through the village, that glorious smile that hadn't been seen in a year still adorning his features.

:::

Hinata fought in the dark recesses of her mind. She knew, with the confidence and determination Naruto had just returned to her, she could beat Megumi, and lock her in the very cage she had been locked in for so long. But Megumi wasn't going down without a fight.

Nibi watched the mental battle through her cage, weakened by her interference which had directly opposed the bijuu seal. It had been incredibly difficult for the demon, so now it was drained.

Megumi leapt away from Hinata scowling. She could feel herself growing smaller, while Hinata just got bigger. There was no more room for her. Growing desperate, she looked to the one place Hinata could not follow. It seemed like a death trap, but Hinata would surely defeat her if she stayed out here any longer. Then, she saw the fatigue resonating off the Nibi, and an opportunity arose in her.

Quick as the cat locked up, she stepped past Hinata, and using her new smaller size squeezed through the bars in the cell. Before the cat could react through its drowsiness, Megumi leapt onto it. She smirked back at Hinata looking hopelessly through the bars as she sank into the Bijuu. She had just acquired a much more powerful medium to continue her war in Hinata's mind.

However, it would take a while to adjust and bring the great cat to bear. She looked at Hinata, and mouthed '_You're safe for now, but don't worry, I'll be back. And I won't be long_'. She grinned maliciously as her head finally sank down into the blue back and Nibi collapsed unconscious to the floor of the cell, whereas Hinata was then ejected from her mindscape back to the real world, suddenly finding herself waking up in a hospital bed.

:::

She could hear many voices talking in the room she occupied, and felt a multitude of people in it. Before she opened her eyes to alert them of her consciousness, she sent out waves of her specially developed sensory chakra, covering all the solids in the room. With this, she could get a good picture of whom and where everybody in the room was.

She 'saw' Naruto was right by her bedside, and finally realized what it was that was touching her hand. He was holding it, and wetness slowly dripped onto it. He was crying over her! Her eyes fluttered open in surprise, but she still couldn't see anything. It was just a human reflex to try and look even if she knew she couldn't.

Naruto gasped when he saw the movement. "Hinata, you're awake!" he exclaimed, then turned to the others in the room. "Guys, Hinata's up, you can finally say hi to her again! We've got a lot of catching up to do!"

She heard a chorus of voices. Every one of them was familiar, voices she hadn't heard in a year. Her old comrades, the rest of the Konoha 12, plus Sasuke who she had returned to them not to long ago. Then she was overwhelmed by hi's and hugs from all of them, struggling to pinpoint who was doing what and when. It was overwhelming her ears and sixth sense, and was even confusing her chakra web.

Naruto noticed Hinata's confusion, and instantly saddened. "Uh, guys…" he mumbled. "Sh-she's blind now" he said quietly.

This shocked everyone into silence.

"What, how can she be blind, she's looking at us now" Kiba said in concern for his old teammate. That's when Neji looked closely at Hinata's eyes. He waved a finger in front of them. They didn't move from their gaze at a flower in a pot on a table in the room, right between Kiba and Shino, obviously where she thought someone was.

"No, he's right, I can see her eyes have changed, they're sealed. How did that happen Hinata?" Neji queried. Of course they hadn't had enough time to get everything explained to them on the way, just an outline that Hinata was kidnapped, not killed, and had been sealed into serving the Raikage for the last year.

"I-I did it so they couldn't get the Byakugan" Hinata said quietly in that soft, silky voice that they hadn't heard for so long.

Neji now had even more respect for his long lost cousin. "You sealed your own Byakugan? That's incredible" he said in awe, thinking of how difficult it would be to have put the caged bird seal on himself, let alone the much stronger one she now carried.

"Will you ever be able to see again?" Shino queried. It was mainly Team 8, 7 and Neji who were talking at the moment since they were closest to the girl, the other six stood back a bit to give them some room and not overpower and congest Hinata's senses.

"I-I'm not sure, b-but I've learnt to see other ways, like I can see where you guys are from your voice and my chakra that I put over the room" she explained. "Don't worry about me guys, I'm just happy to be back in Konoha and see you all again."

They smiled at her, which then turned sad when they clicked that she couldn't see it. With that the other teams converged on her with more welcome backs and condolences, Lee's voice topping it off with a huge "Hinata's youthfulness even overcomes her blindness, she will still be a great ninja!", making everyone sweat drop as usual.

But they all hoped it was true, they hoped Hinata would still be able to be a ninja. Eventually happy teens began filtering out until it was once again just the remains of Team 8, Naruto, and Neji accompanying her.

"Let's get you back home then Hinata" Neji said kindly, helping her out of the bed. She was still fully clothed; she had not been there for long.

The small procession walked out of the hospital and through the village. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino peeled off halfway to go find Kurenai to tell her the good news, leaving just Neji and Naruto walking alongside Hinata. She had a hand on her cousin's shoulder so that he could lead her the right way, but she was fleet and used to it enough so that she wasn't tripping over his feet like anyone else walking so near would have. Naruto wished it was him she was relying on, but he realized his confession had been sudden and unexpected to her; it probably hadn't really sunk in yet. And would she still like him, after all the emotional scarring she had undergone throughout the past year? His heart twinged at this, he really hoped that now she was miraculously back she would return his affections.

He bid them farewell when they reached the gates of the Hyuuga compound. "G-goodbye, Naruto-kun, and, a-arigato, for bringing me home" Hinata said quietly.

Naruto grinned and waved them off, turning around. Halfway down the road he cursed himself, she hadn't even seen his farewell, but when he turned around, they were already gone.

:::

"Hiashi-sama, I have quite a surprise for you" Neji said as he entered the Hyuuga heads office.

Said man looked up curiously. "Good day Neji, what is this surprise you speak of?" he asked politely, seeing one of Neji's hand's was still outside the door, as if holding someone else's that hadn't yet entered.

An uncharacteristic grin appeared on the prodigies face, and he gently pulled a girl into the room. Hiashi's jaw hit the ground when he saw who it was and heard her stutter nervously "H-hello f- f- father."

It was Hinata.

His long lost eldest daughter, the one he hadn't fully appreciated until she was gone, like so many others. "H-Hinata" he picked up her stutter habit in that moment of complete shock. "H-Hinata" he repeated dumbly, his head incapable of coming up with anything else. "What happened to your eyes?" was the first thing he came up with, too shocked to welcome his daughter, so his mind automatically went to a more comfortable subject to him like clan issues.

"I sealed them" she said simply, though she couldn't hide the sadness in her voice at such a greeting from a father that had thought her dead.

Then he seemed to come around, and rose quickly from his seat. Moving around the mahogany desk, he locked his daughter into a tight embrace, his tears of joy wetting the shoulder of her black chunin vest.

"Hinata, my daughter, I can't believe you're here. When Ibiki came round, I thought he was playing some sick joke as a test for the clan leaders, but I see now that he was speaking the truth. W-welcome home."

Hinata smiled into her father's shoulder and hugged him back, her own tears, that hadn't been seen in a year with Megumi in charge, now joining his.

"Th-thank you father" she whispered.

A small gasp came from the door. "Onee-chan!" her sister cried in surprise, and then the two adults were hit by a bundle of tears as Hanabi joined the family reunion.

Neji smiled, feeling like a third wheel, but still happy as he observed the reunion. Then Hiashi did something completely unexpected, he reached out an arm to Neji, beckoning him to join them.

"You are my brother's son, you are family too" he said as all three of them then pulled a stunned, moronically grinning Neji into the hug.

:::

When they finally broke, Hinata was led to her old room, still vacant after so long. It had been left exactly the same way, despite the cold hard evidence of her body being found.

She flooded the room with her chakra, feeling a heavy sense of nostalgia as she stood in the doorway, her ninja pack in hand. She slowly walked in and closed the door behind her, 'seeing' her bed, the shapes of the photos on the dresser, her wooden walls that she knew were painted lavender.

"Home sweet home" she whispered as she fell backwards onto her bed, her hair fanning out around her as she looked up at a ceiling she had stared blankly at so many times in her youth, thinking about a certain blonde.

:::

Now everyone together with me, Naaaaaaaaaaw

The chapter after the next should be interesting…


	8. Chapter 8: Blur beats Black

Depth

A Naruhina Fanfic

Chapter 8: Blur beats Black

:::

I think this is my worst title name so far… oh well, wait til you see the next one.

Disclaimer: cbf

:::

"So, you wish to rejoin your team and retake missions" Tsunade stated to the young girl before her, staring into space at the floor. "When you cannot even see straight" she continued, bluntly pointing out the huge issue with the problem. "Plus, you were recently sworn to our strongest enemy, the Raikage."

Hinata instantly retaliated to that. "That was because of the seals!" she said in a shrill voice, then bowed her head. "And I am forever in your debt for removing them Lady Tsunade, so if you wish for me to remain a civilian carrying a bijuu, then please don't hesitate, I understand completely."

Tsunade grimaced at this. Hinata had unintentionally pointed out the flaw to Tsunade's argument. She could not have a civilian being a jinchuuriki, but the only way to remove the bijuu from Hinata was to kill her, and that was not how Konoha acted.

"C'mon Granny Tsunade, she can be a ninja, she's strong as, and she can see with her demon eyes!" Naruto shouted. He had come along to help Hinata's case, so the girl had told him all about her strategies to 'see'.

"Still" Tsunade mused. "Shino and Kiba already have a new partner. I placed Sakura on their team and broken up team 7 since your appointment Naruto. Sasuke is currently in the same position as Hinata, on probation for charges against the village, even though his was because of the curse seal and hers because of their own seals." Sasuke had had the curse seal removed the day he got back in much the same way they did Hinata's. "And Hinata's vision will be nowhere near 20/20 in battle, she said it herself that it was difficult to fight and maintain the intimate connection to the demon to let her see."

Naruto grimaced, while Hinata looked downcast. Tsunade suddenly smirked. "Hinata, with some help, I think I have a solution. You will work with me to remove the seal on your eyes, and we'll see what permanent damage there is."

Hinata entire body seemed to uplift. "You really think it's possible to unseal them?" she exclaimed, her voice filled with undisguised hope. Tsunade confirmed with a confident "Yes" and Hinata almost squealed in joy. Instead she settled for a huge intake of breath and an equally huge smile. "C-can we get started right away?" she asked hesitantly.

Tsunade grinned. "Of course, Naruto, being the new second in command Hokage, I want you to sort out the issue with the teams and Sasuke and Hinata's charges, so if this works out they can become ninja of the Hidden Leaf again."

Naruto nodded with a grin. "Right Granny!" he shouted and was gone out the window, leaping across the village rooftops.

Tsunade sighed in exasperation and turned to Hinata. "He's finally back to normal now that you've returned. Your supposed death really affected him, so please try not to do that to us again" she said.

Hinata didn't know how to reply to this, so just settled for a smile and "Don't worry, I'll try not to." After all, she was hoping she wouldn't die anywhere in the near future, which suddenly looked so bright to her.

Tsunade led her to a private room in the Hokage tower where there was a hospital-like surgical table sitting in the middle of the room. Hinata guessed that was where she was going and went there to lay down. Once she was in position, Tsunade stood by her head and cupped her hands either side of Hinata's face, palms parallel to her eyes.

"Now, perform all the hand signs you used for the seal the opposite way round, and reverse your chakra like you normally would to remove a seal. While you're doing this I'll work on keeping the subject area, your eyes, stable and healthy so if you yank the seal out too roughly it won't make you permanently blind, but I can't guarantee you full vision. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Hinata nodded determinedly. "If there's even the slightest chance, I'm willing to take it" she said, then still lying down, she began a slow set of hand seals in reverse to that fateful day so long ago.

Tsunade was surprised as her hands just kept on going. Just how complicated was this seal! She suddenly felt it uplifting, and concentrating her own chakra, she gently nudged it up, helping Hinata, and at the same time healing her eyes as the seals roots were extracted. The kanji, now visible to the normal eye, lifted and faded letter by letter, and without either kunoichi realizing it, hours passed, their concentration not letting them notice the flow of time.

Finally, 3 hours after the beginning, Hinata gasped and the murky swirls faded from her eyes, again leaving them a pure lavender color. Tsunade smiled tiredly as the seal also faded completely, Hinata's eyes looking as good as new.

"I-I can see" Hinata breathed in shock and amazement, looking around the room. Though it was still pretty blurry, she could just make out the colorful shape of Tsunade standing above her and the bleak whiteness of the room she was in.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said over and over in excitement. She was finally seeing with her own eyes now, not just through the eyes of a demon!

"How is it?" Tsunade questioned in a happy tune, she could see the girl's exuberance was infectious. Plus, now they would have another jinchuuriki to defend the village!

"It's really blurry, but I can actually see!" Hinata shouted in excitement, looking confidently at where Tsunade stood to prove her new eyesight.

"Well, I'm happy for you Hinata, maybe tomorrow we can see about getting it 20/20, but the real question is, can you use the Byakugan now?" she asked.

Hinata faltered. "I-I don't know, b-but I'll try" she said nervously. Focusing her chakra to her eyes in the now foreign feeling, having not used her kekkei genkai in a year, she said "Byakugan!", and opened her eyes.

The world went sharp and turned black and white around her. She saw Tsunade standing behind her, and through the wall Shizune writing at a desk and other various ninja walking the halls.

"It works!" she shouted. "I can't believ-" her second sentence was cut off as she doubled over in pain, blood leaking from her eyes, similar to the damage dealt by the Sharingan. She deactivated her Byakugan and sat back up as if nothing had happened, though tears of blood still slowly seeped from her eyes. She had dealt with a lot of pain the last year, so she was not about to let that get in the way now.

"It worked!" she said again with a bright smile. "It has some side effects, so it was obviously damaged by the seal, but I can at least work on that! I'm just happy it is actually working after all this time."

Tsunade grinned. Yes, she definitely had a powerful new asset, and a boost to the morale of the ninja village, to have their favorite long lost Hyuuga back in business. And packing a punch. "Good, well then Hinata, if you're feeling alright then, we will go see what Naruto has come up with to get you and Sasuke back into action."

Hinata nodded excitedly and practically leapt off the bed, bee lining it straight to the door, causing Tsunade to lengthen her step to keep up with the over excited girl.

:::

"So Naruto, did you sort everything out?" Tsunade asked as the duo entered her office, seeing the newest Hokage standing by the window, gazing out over the village.

He turned around with a concerned look. "Did it work?" he asked, completely ignoring her question.

"Yes!" Hinata squealed in joy when she saw the blonde head coming towards them. Her blurry eyesight only reached about five meters ahead, and could only see vague shapes that far out, but it was better than nothing. And, now she could use the Byakugan.

"That great!" Naruto exclaimed and swept the girl up in a bone crushing hug, but Hinata hugged him back just as fierce. After they were done bouncing around and hugging, Hinata pulled back blushing, remembering who she was celebrating with.

"S-so, were you able to get me and S-Sasuke-san back into commission?" she asked carefully.

He grinned. "Damn right!" he shouted, but continued to elaborate. "Since Sakura's already with Team 8, I've cleared up you and Sasuke's charges, and you two are going to be on the same team. But guess who's going to be the third member?" The two girls shrugged. "Me!" he crowed. "I'll be there to keep you two in line, and since I'm not officially the acting Hokage, just kind of like a spare for now until Tsunade retires, I'm allowed to do this!"

Hinata's smile almost split her face. She would be on a team with Naruto! "That's awesome Naruto-kun!" she said in amazement, and again hugged him, her excitement again overcoming her shyness.

Tsunade smiled as well. '_That will be quite a team_' she thought. '_A previously S-rank missing nin, an S-rank jinchuuriki, and a Hokage that's also a jinchuuriki. It's lucky they're so powerful, because they'll be targeted so much._' "I approve" she said out loud. "But you must all learn to work together; your group will be targeted a lot due to its importance, so you must be powerful enough to defend yourselves."

Naruto grinned. "Don't worry about us Granny; we'll kick any one and every one's butts!"

Hinata giggled at Naruto's bold statement, while Tsunade just sighed in exasperation. "Yes, well I'm sure you've figured it all out Naruto, why don't you guys go catch up or something, now that everything's finally back to normal." '_After a whole year'_ she continued in her head. Naruto was finally back to the super over happy go lucky ninja he had been before Hinata 'died.'

"Great idea Granny!" Naruto said, and before she could even react to the reacquired nickname, the two jinchuuriki were gone. "Onto ramen!" Naruto shouted when they were in the hallway outside the Hokage office. (kudos to charu-san on dA for this little scene, it's inspired by her drawing 'Onto Ramen') He swept Hinata up bridal style and took off through the building and into the streets below, her face growing steadily redder as he sprinted around with her. He finally set her down outside a very familiar looking shop.

'_Ichiraku Ramen'_ Hinata thought with a slight giggle. '_Where else would Naruto go?_'

Naruto pushed aside the flaps and led the girl in by her hand. Looking up, old man Teuchi saw his guest and smiled sadly. Naruto still came here often, but he always lacked the exuberance he used to.

"Hey there Naruto" he said, then noticed the hand of a person he was dragging in. "Oh, and who do you have there?"

Naruto finished pulling a girl in that looked around with wide Hyuuga eyes. Ayame popped up from nowhere. "Oooo, your girlfriend huh Naruto, and a Hyuuga too? Fancy" she said with a smirk.

Naruto glared at her, she never stopped her teasing even when he had been depressed, but it had kind of helped. He let up his fake glare, turning it into a grin they had not seen for a year, and introduced Hinata.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga, don't you guys recognize her?" he asked.

Said two rameneers stared at the girl, realization slowly dawning on them. Teuchi raised a shaking finger to point dumbly. "Hyuuga, H-Hi-Hinata?" he said shakily. Hinata and Naruto nodded in sync. "B-But, h-how?" was all he managed.

Ayame just stood there with her mouth agape, her only thoughts on their in-sync nodding being '_Kawaii!_'

Naruto then explained Hinata's miss-adventures, minus the demon of course, and how she came back to the village to get the seals removed from her. They were pretty impressed, and decided to shout the two of them as many ramen bowls as they could eat. Big mistake by the old man there. Both ninja easily consumed twenty each, Hinata ravenous after days without food, she hadn't had anything except one food pill since her training with Killerbee ended 4 days ago, and Naruto just being his ramen destroying self.

Teuchi and Ayame sweat dropped as they watched them gobble down bowl after bowl, but then smiled at the two. They could see, Hinata had returned Naruto to normal.

:::

Ok, next ones what you've all been waiting for! Is it revenge? Sex? Or awesome fluffiness? You'll find out as soon as you read the title lol.


	9. Chapter 9: Cexy Timez

Depth

A NaruHina fanfic

Chapter 9: Cexy Timez

:::

WTF I can't believe I wrote this, its just downright dirty, but ohwell I said there'd be lemons, so heres the first, I know its pretty late in the story but deal with it. My characters are already OC as so yes, this is happening, yes, I know its unrealistic, and yes, time for pointless sex with no real romantic development, Yay! Oh and Megumi's definitely not in charge in this chapter, when I said only naruhina lemons in the description, I meant it.

Disclaimer: I really don't want to say it.

:::

"Hey, you wanna come to my house for a bit?" Naruto asked after they had finished their meal. (that was subtle -_-)

"Uh, s-sure" Hinata mumbled, nervous now about being alone with him.

Naruto grinned, he still really was dense, he didn't even notice her nervousness. "Let's go!" he said enthusiastically, pulling her up by her hand. "Thanks Old Man. Ayame" he said affectionately and Hinata attempted a small bow as she was all but yanked out of the shop. The ramen shopkeepers were still sweat dropping as the two left, waving blankly.

So Naruto and Hinata ended up at Naruto's doorstep in no time, and were inside in less. Once they were, Hinata sat awkwardly on the couch while Naruto went to get them a drink of water. When he came in with the glasses, Hinata decided now, before anything else interfered or she lost her nerve, was the time to say it.

"N-Naruto-kun" she stuttered nervously, gaining his attention from where he sat the glasses on a coffee table and pulled it over to her.

"Yea?" he said curiously and sat on the couch next to her.

She closed her eyes. '_I love you_' she thought, but she couldn't say it out loud. Not yet. "N-Naruto-kun?" she said again.

He stared right into her eyes, she could see his sparking blue ones in blurry clarity for her. She decided she wanted this moment to be seen through her own eyes, not through that of some demon.

"A-About, what you said yesterday, y-you said you l-l-loved m-me. Were y-you meaning that?" she asked hesitantly. That had to be one of the hardest sentences the poor girl had said in her entire life.

Naruto looked deep into her pale lavender eyes, a soft smile coming to his lips. "Of course, I meant what I said, I love you Hinata Hyuuga" he said softly, his voice emphasizing the amount of love he felt for her.

Hinata heart swelled, and any admonitions she had disappeared. "I love you too Naruto Uzumaki!" she said with glee, but then fell into a somewhat awkward silence, not confident enough to jump him and seal the deal.

However, Naruto decided he was.

Leaning in, he took her lips with his own. Hinata's eyes widened as she felt his soft lips on hers, then they sank shut in bliss as she too leaned into the kiss, moving with him, her arms wrapping around him. Her hands tightened on his jacket as they grew more passionate, a year's suppressed feelings overtaking their reason.

Naruto growled playfully and licked her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. She hesitantly allowed it, opening her mouth a bit more; lips still locked, and took a heavy intake of breath through her nose as his tongue roamed around her mouth. More hesitantly than him, her tongue went around his, battling for dominance over her own mouth, before finally entering his.

Naruto felt her boldness, well, boldness for her, and took it as a good sign. Keeping their tongues battling, he pulled her down onto the couch, lying on top of her as they continued their kiss. Hinata's breathing quickened when she felt herself underneath him in such an intimate position.

'_Is this really happening?_' she thought in the back of her mind, but it was overcome by swells of passion that started sweeping through her body. She suddenly felt extremely horny, after a year's suppressing all emotion, it was all coming out now from this kiss. Her hormones went crazy. She blushed slightly as she felt herself getting wet in anticipation. She moaned with Naruto's kiss, and her hands started roaming up and down his back in passion.

Naruto took this as a further invite, and his hands in turn began exploring her body, flowing over her curves underneath her tight black chunin vest. He finally broke the kiss and pushed himself off up with his hands supporting him from the cushion either side of her head.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked huskily, staring lovingly down into her eyes. She gave a nervous yet determined nod, so he took the zip of her jacket in his fingers and slowly pulled it down.

She sat up to allow him to nudge it down around her shoulders, revealing her fishnet t-shirt underneath. The jacket hit the ground beside the couch with a dull thud, causing Naruto to realize where they were.

"Did you wanna, y-know?" he asked awkwardly, pointing his head to the bedroom. Instead, Hinata again met his mouth with her own, at the same time her nimble fingers removing his Hokage cloak, leaving the white and red item hanging over the couch as she pulled him up. She grabbed his orange jacket that had been under the cloak and pulled it off him, throwing it on the floor as she slowly led him towards his own bed. Before they entered the bedroom, she had pulled his tight black shirt off as well, setting her heart a flutter as she felt the rock hard muscles of his body.

They sank down onto the soft bed, Hinata once again underneath as they still kissed. Naruto broke it again to return the shirtless favor to Hinata. He wiggled his fingers under the tight fishnet undershirt and pulled it up, revealing her conservative lavender bra.

He pulled it the rest of the way up over her head, but Hinata snuck out from underneath and kneeled on the bed further away. Seductively, her hormones obliterating her shyness, she put her arms behind her back and slowly undid the clasp to her bra, letting it fall away.

Naruto gawked as her breasts bounced forward, free from the confines of the tight bra, their milky white skin the only thing occupying his attention. Hinata blushed under his intense gaze, but she was too filled with hormones to worry about fainting in embarrassment. Instead she crawled towards Naruto and again kissed him, boldly taking one of his hands and placing it on her soft breast.

Naruto felt the mound of supple flesh under his hand and groaned in excitement. He slowly felt out her nipple, causing her to gasp in pleasure as he rolled it between thumb and forefinger, feeling it go hard.

He did this again to her other nipple, enjoying her moans, gasps, and rapidly increasing panting even as she kissed his mouth, his neck, his chest. The trail of kisses continued all the way down to his abdomen and further, whereas clothing finally got in her way.

She dealt with this quickly, pulling down his black track pants and sweeping them off his feet. She grinned hornily as she saw his member bulging out against the last restraint, his flimsy looking boxes. She dint bother to pull them down, she just ripped them right off, her face inches away in anticipation. As the boxers came off, his penis sprung up and hit her lightly on the cheek, leaving a tiny dot of pre-cum there.

Naruto groaned helplessly when she took ahold of his dick and started to slowly wank it, rolling the skin back and forth. Growing further bolder, she couldn't resist temptation anymore and took a long, slow lick of his head. Naruto moaned even louder and almost came right then and there as he felt her soft wet tongue sliding over the tender end of his dick. He didn't know how it could get better until she put her whole head over the member, placing it inside her mouth.

Hinata sucked on his rock hard penis and bobbed her head up and down, getting as much spit over it to lube it up as much as she could so it slid easier. She wrapped her tongue around the head going up and down permanently in her mouth, tasting his pre-cum on the tip, making her even hornier. She could feel her own body reacting in anticipation.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Naruto said a little too late, even as his penis jumped in her mouth and spurted its warm slimy contents down her throat, filling her mouth with the unique taste. Hinata opened her mouth and let his dick out in surprise, swallowing his seed, but Naruto wasn't finished. More cum spurted out, covering Hinata's face and dripping down over her breasts before he was finally spent. For now.

He lightly pushed her backwards, and knelt between her spread legs, near her crotch. He put his fingers under her tight black skirt and pulled it down over the holsters tied to her legs. He smirked hornily at the wetness clear on her panties, but restrained himself for the moment and quickly removed the senbon and kunai holsters from her legs before he began on her. He didn't want to get…caught… on anything like that.

His face was inches from her pussy as he pulled her panties down, reveling in the heady scent of her soft pink lips as they came into view. He pulled her panties down to her knees, not bothering to continue all the way. Stretching them, he pulled her legs further apart and placed them on his shoulders, then used his fingers to open the entrance to her pussy. Hinata gasped at the contact to her most private, sensitive area on her body.

"N-Naruto-kun" she gasped as his finger entered her. "D-Do you see how pink it is Naruto-kun? It's proof no-ones used it even once, I've been saving it for you, please, do whatever you want with it" she gasped out, panting and moaning as another finger entered and started moving slowly back and forth.

"Uh! Naruto!" she gasped as yet a third finger entered her tight pussy, When masturbating she had only ever used two and that was tight enough, but three! She felt like Naruto was going to split her open, but it was so good!

"N-Naruto, you're hurting me" she grinded out even as he tried to put a fourth finger in. She was loathe to stop him but it was really sore, she luckily hadn't had any training in pain in that area.

Naruto instantly stopped and looked at her in concern. "Shit, I'm sorry, did I go too far?" he asked.

"No, no" Hinata said, and then gasped out as his fingers exited her, covered in her juices. "J-just, use your tongue!" she said boldly, then grabbed his head in her hand and thrust it down against her wet lips.

She gasped and squirmed against him as he headed her instructions, his tongue licking out the inside of her pussy, roaming around her walls until he found her g-spot. She screamed in pleasure when she felt this.

"AHHH! Yes Naruto, there, there!" Her screams of pleasure filled the room and Naruto smirked into her pussy. Whoever knew shy little Hinata would be a screamer? Not that it was a bad thing, if anything it made her sexier and just got him harder.

"I'm c-c-cumming!" Hinata shouted and he eagerly waited, licking the soft rubbery skin of where he thought her g-spot was. Yes, he had definitely heard about these, and was super glad he had, he could see, feel, and hear the effect it had on her.

He felt her walls tighten slightly on his tongue as cum came rushing down over it. He slurped it up eagerly but it still overflowed, some running down his chin and over the crevice between her legs.

He grinned when she had calmed down somewhat, panting still in the aftermaths of pleasure. She kicked off her panties the rest of the way, and then met his eyes, giving him silent permission to continue.

He kneeled between her legs, slowly wanking his penis as he eyed her opening. Hinata was slightly worried. She had seen, felt, and tasted how big he was. If she couldn't handle three fingers, what was she going to do about his dick? But it was too late to go back now, and she didn't want to either.

Focusing some chakra to her womb, she blocked it off so she wouldn't get pregnant, nodding her head to him. "Go ahead Naruto, but please, gently" she said nervously.

He nodded in turn and her hands came to meet his holding his dick, slowly guiding it towards her pussy. It touched the folds of her lips and she again gasped at the contact. Her nerves were singing out in pleasure, making it race up every part of her body. She took her hands from his dick and spread her vaginal lips further, welcoming him in.

He pushed forward carefully, his head slowly entering her pussy. She cried out as his huge head passed her lips and sprang forward slightly before he had a chance to pull it back. Only his head was in so far, and her pussy was crying in pain and pleasure, the mix making her pant and groan and squirm against his dick.

He held her hips in place and slowly thrust forward another inch, causing her to again moan. He pulled back slightly, and then went another inch in, holding her in place as she wriggled about in pleasure. He could barely hold himself back as is, but if he hurt Hinata, he would never forgive himself.

Another inch in he felt the proof of her virginity. He knew she felt it too as she went deathly still in his hands. He met her eyes, and she smiled nervously. He took this as a yes, pulled back slightly, and then thrust the rest of the way in with all his might.

Hinata's scream shook the room, but he was already pumping back and forth inside her tight wet walls. Hinata continued screaming with every push, now with more pleasure than pain as his pumping wore out the pain of the break. Sure, it still hurt, but she didn't care, the pleasure by far outweighed this.

"Narutooooo!" she screamed out again as she felt herself cumming over him.

"Augh, Hinata, how are you doing that!" he cried out as he felt her walls tighten around him in her orgasm. Still he pounded away even as the hot cum came flooding down around his throbbing penis and squirted out the tight space between his pumping member and her tightening walls.

Hinata kept screaming as he pushed through her orgasm, leaving her breathless and moaning as she already felt another begin to build.

"Naruto, you have so much st-stamina" she panted out as she started moaning softly again, synching to his grunts and groans of pleasure. He grabbed one of Hinata's ample breasts as it bounced up and down with the rhythm, squeezing the nipple softly to send a new wave of euphoria through the girl. He kept her hips in place with his other hand, pushing down on the side of her bare pelvis to keep her from wriggling while he pumped ferociously in and out.

"N-Naruto, you're gonna make me cum again soon" she whimpered, biting her lip to try to hold back the inevitable pleasure, hoping he himself would orgasm this time.

"Don't worry, I'm about to too!" he shouted back, his voice husky with lust and passion.

She let all her resistance go and began moving her body up and down to oppose his thrusts, making him go even deeper. They both groaned at the new sensations, and finally Naruto thrust in with all his might, his dick feeling like bursting. Hinata pushed down at the same time, their shaved pelvis' hitting with a dull 'fwap' and both of them crying out in pleasure as they orgasmed in sync.

Naruto's head burst its load inside her, rushing up her to crash against the incoming tide of her own juices. They flooded back down and sprayed out the opening as they had the first time. After their cries and panting had finally died down, Naruto slowly withdrew, careful not to further aggravate her now red pussy, chafed from the intimate, hardcore sex.

When he was fully out, the rest of their juices came flooding out onto the bed sheets. Hinata sat up and stared at all the fluid in amazement. "It should be illegal to cum that much" she breathed, too caught up in the moment to worry about being shy or proper.

Naruto chuckled. "I'm glad we did though" he said and leaned in, giving her a long, loving, gentle kiss, grateful he couldn't taste his own cum on her as it had already dried up or had been licked away by her roaming tongue. However, before he could pull her down to lay together in the aftermath of sex, she felt him grab his member. He pulled back his lips.

"You want, more?" he asked in amazement.

Hinata slowly nodded. "I came three times, while you only did twice. I'd like to return the favor" she said boldly.

"What! Na it's alright Hinata" he said, not wanting her to feel pressured into anything more.

"No, I won't take that as an answer" she said with a cheeky smirk and pushed him back onto the bed sheets.

Bending down, she sucked on his dick a bit to make it erect again and lube it up, and then turning around, she crouched and lowered her backside towards him. (lol I know Hinata would never be caught dead doing this but oh well idc)

"I hope you like this Naruto, it will be a different experience for both of us" she said, then reached back and grabbed his dick, guiding it into her lowering asshole. She sat down hard on it, feeling it opening up her much tighter hole. She groaned slightly at the pain and pleasure all mixed.

"Oh my god that's even tighter" Naruto said.

Hinata smiled and started to bounce up and down above him. She wasn't sure if she liked the sensation of his huge dick stuck up her asse, it was certainly different, but she could tell by his moans and groans that he certainly liked it.

She started fingering herself as she bounced, and soon felt his fingers join hers as they pleasured her cunt together. But neither were really paying attention, all focus was on where Naruto was now thrusting up with her, pounding into her second hole.

"Hinata! I'm cumming!" he finally said and spurted again into her asse. She gasped as the hot substance flowed up into her, then slowly extricated herself off his now limp, completely spent dick.

She smiled at him when she turned around. "Now we're even" she said and crawled up beside him to stare lovingly into his blurry face before they both fell off to sleep, their naked forms wrapped around each other.

:::

"…" awkward

rumble next


	10. Chapter 10: Vengeance!

Depth

A NaruHina fanfic

Chapter 10: Vengeance!

:::

Arg this one's fucking long. Nah not really but I really couldn't be stuffed with it for a while haha.

:::

"Yo Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, waving maniacally at his old friend walking along a few meters ahead of him. Naruto was obviously exuberant that he got laid last night, so his re-found hyperactivity was now quadrupled.

"Hn" Sasuke said, his usual reply hadn't changed over the years he had left the village. "So you're Hokage now, and I achieved my revenge" he said with nostalgia when Naruto caught up to him.

Naruto took this as permission to drape an arm over his buddies shoulder. "Yea! Awesome huh? Now what will two old dreamers do hay? We're on the same team as Hinata now, I wonder what her dream is? Maybe we could help her with hers, and then all three of us will be complete!"

Sasuke answered with another "Hn", then "What happened to Sakura? Not that I'm not glad she's gone, she was really annoying, but where'd she go?" he asked.

"She joined Team 8 cause I became Hokage, and my other teammate, Sai, went back into Anbu, but not a part of ROOT anymore" Naruto explained the fate of his previous comrades in arms. "Hn" he got as another reply. Sasuke…

"At least Hinata doesn't go crazy over me as soon as she sees me, I've actually got a little respect for her since she beat my ass back to this village" Sasuke admitted grudgingly.

Naruto smirked. "Yea, she goes crazy over me!" he yelled.

"Huh?" Sasuke queried. "She still likes you? I remember she was like that in the academy, but I thought she would have grown up by now and gone after more… decent… suitors."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "What the hell do mean by that teme? I'm the frickin Hokage! You can't get any more decent than me!" he shouted.

Sasuke smirked. "Just look how you're acting…dobe" he said the last bit cheekily then ran off towards their little teams meeting area, an irate Naruto charging after him.

When they reached the small clearing they found Hinata already there, sitting on a log in her Kevlar chunin vest and short black skirt, her senbon and kunai strapped to her legs and left arm.

'_Damn she's sexy like that'_ Naruto thought. Sasuke unwillingly had the same train of thought, but shook them off, he knew they liked each other, even if he wasn't sure how far along in their relationship they were. He didn't even know if they were going out… not even suspecting what they had done last night.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled to get the girls attention. She looked around, but they were still too far off for her to see.

Sasuke stopped walking. "You sure she's good Naruto?" he asked, fully aware she could hear him though so treading carefully.

"Of course!" Naruto ensured. "She can just use her super ninja demon eyes or the Byakugan to see long range, and her other senses short range. She'll still be a great ninja!"

"Hn." Sasuke accepted it and they proceeded to cross the remaining distance. After all, she was competent enough to beat him, even if he had been seriously underestimating her.

Hinata had finished pinpointing their entrance location with her hearing so was looking right at them when their blurry figures came into her range of sight. "Hi guys" she said, brushing the dirt off her backside as she stood up.

"Hey Hinata, you all good this morning?" Naruto asked for like the 50th time that day, since they had woken up together.

Hinata instantly turned red remembering last night's adventures. "Y-yes, I-I'm fine N-Naruto-kun" she blundered about in embarrassment with her words.

"Well, since we already all know each other, let's go get a mission!" Naruto yelled in over enthusiasm and grabbed her hand, turned tail, and led the three man squad to the Hokage building.

Hinata tried her best, but she couldn't quite hide the hobble as she was pulled along behind Naruto, her privates were still tender from last night. Sasuke didn't fail to notice this, and his eyes widened in disbelief. Then, he regained his composure and glanced at her sidelong. Yep, it was definite. Hinata got fucked last night. And from Naruto's obvious even more hyperactivity than normal, it looked like he had been the one to do it with her. He held in his bark of laughter, instead going for a twitch at the corner of his mouth to indicate a smirk.

:::

So the squad arrived at the Hokage tower and all met up with Tsunade, who was sifting through various papers.

"Ahh, welcome, I see you're all good and acquainted, no hard feelings from Sasauke towards Hinata?" she teased with a smirk.

Sasuke grunted a "Hn" to say that the matter was settled.

"Good" Tsunade perked up. "Your teams name will be called Team Kage, since you have a kage in your midst, but also, Hinata and Sasuke specialize in stealth and deception techniques, with his Sharingan and her stealth prestige, it's an appropriate name. But, since you're all such high level ninja, I will leave it for you guys to choose your own missions that you think will be adequate for your level and benefit the village most" she said, then left the new team to sift through the papers on her desk, heading for the sake cupboard in the next room over. She smiled to herself for her devious plan to get out of the paperwork; there had been no S or even A rank missions in the pile, so she thought they could just think up their own mission.

After realizing this, Team Kage began pondering what else they could do for the village, when the conversation from earlier with Sasuke hit Naruto.

"Hey Hinata, what's your dream, your goal in life, your greatest desire?" he asked innocently.

Strangely, Hinata reacted with a slight blush. "W-Why do you ask Naruto-kun?" she replied.

He grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Well, me and Sasuke got what we wanted, Hokage and revenge, so I was wondering if we could help you accomplish what you wanted for a mission."

Despite her now red face, Hinata smiled kindly to him. "N-Naruto-kun, I've already got what I always dreamed of" she said meekly.

Even through his density, he saw what she meant by that. "Oh, well, I, um, well, was there anything other than me that you wanted?" he asked awkwardly. Meanwhile, Sasuke was cracking up inside, though outside his stoic façade never broke.

Hinata's demeanor, however, instantly dropped. "I-I didn't think I was that type of girl" she looked directly at Sasuke "But I too want revenge, on the man that took me for that year. I already got my revenge on Killerbee, now, I want it on the Raikage. I want to kill him" she finished coldly. In the resulting silence, she quickly broke it. "B-but, I don't want you guys to help me, I don't want you to get hurt, I can do this on my own."

Naruto hesitated in his speech to help her, but strangely, Sasuke spoke up. "This is de ja vu'" he said with nostalgia. "That's exactly how I thought, that I had to do everything on my own. Well, I found you need comrades, even if it's just to help you get the chance for your revenge. Me and Naruto will get you to the Raikage, but if you still hold this view when we meet him, it will be a one on one fight, me and Naruto will only hold back his guards so you can have a go at him" he said.

Naruto kipped up at this. "Yea, great idea teme!" he said without a hint of sarcasm. "Let's do it straight away Hinata!" he said enthusiastically, dragging her arm and pulling her out of the office.

"Oh, ok" Hinata blurted out as she was dragged down the hall. They were all already mission ready, so they were prepared to leave on the spot. Which, it looked like they were doing.

"Good luck on your mission" Tsunade said absently from inside one of the rooms when she heard the commotion pass, not worried about what it was they were up to, just glad that she knew it would be something to benefit the village.

Little did she know they were about to take on one of the villages largest threats. Maybe if she did she could have sent them a little back up…

:::

Their trip passed quickly with no events along the way. All being elite ninja they travelled at speeds incomprehensible to a civilian, and so if one saw them they could just make out a passing blur.

One day out from the Village Hidden in the Clouds, they made camp in a small basin of rock in the Land of Lightning to get some rest before what they knew was to be an epic fight tomorrow. Three ninja against an entire Hidden Village. They would need all the energy they could get.

Hinata was more than a little nervous, but didn't let it show. She was an expert at hiding emotions now, better even than an Uchiha, so her friends were oblivious. But when she was alone that night in her tent, she looked at the blurry image of her shaking hand in fear. This would be the first time she saw him since she deserted, and she didn't think he would take it lightly. What if he still had a seal planted in her, in a secret place where Tsunade hadn't checked? No, she trusted the acting Hokage of the Leaf to have done a better job than that. With difficulty, she clenched her fist and stopped the shaking, forcing determination into her body, and finally got some sleep that night.

In the morning they left their mission packs in the clearing. Checking her various senbon and kunai holsters to make sure the weapons slid freely and unchecked, Hinata finally stood up and set her sights towards the blurry horizon where Cloud lay within the mountains.

Sasuke and Naruto came up on either side of her, also looking to the golden horizon slowly revealing the village in the distance. '_The village that tortured Hinata for a whole year!_' Naruto thought angrily, keen on some revenge. Sasuke's thoughts were neutral, but he did feel slightly melancholy, he knew how Hinata felt right now. With a short nod from the girl, the three set off towards their destiny…

:::

"Sir! There's been a breach in the perimeter, three unidentified enemy ninja have entered the village and are killing any shinobi that get in their way. Their line of fire so far is being directed here, I believe they are coming straight for you!"

The Raikage smirked. "Let them come, I'm interested to see what it is they want."

Just then, another messenger came sprinting in, panting heavily from the exertion. He forcefully calmed his breathing enough to gasp out his message. "Raikage-sama, one of the assailants has been indentified by a fellow ninja to be one Megumi Hinata!"

The Raikage stood up in shock. "WHAT!" he roared, shaking the room to its foundations with the bellow of his voice. He calmed somewhat. "So she's finally returned! Very well, kill her two comrades, but let her through to me. I will deal with her. I knew she was bound to turn on me someday, I'm well enough ready for her."

"Hai, Raikage-sama" the messenger replied, and both exited quickly, leaving the Raikage on his seat to stew over his machinations.

:::

Hinata dispatched another cloud ninja with a senbon through the throat, piercing his jugular to leave him with a long, slow death choking on his own blood. She stepped over his body, seeing through her demon sight that the way ahead was suspiciously clear. She looked back to see Sasuke and Naruto still fighting off a horde of cloud shinobi.

"Go ahead!" Naruto yelled when he saw her opening. She saw Sasuke nod too, so nodded in return for her two guys and sprinted towards the tower she knew all too well. Taking the stairs two at a time, she found it strange there were no further guards or resistance.

'_They must all be out fighting the boys'_ she concluded. Bursting into the office, she stopped short to see the Raikage already standing there, awaiting her.

"Oh, so you have returned Megumi?" he smirked.

Hinata's visage turned deadly. "She's not here anymore" she hissed, only to get a smirk in return.

"Oh no, she's still there, you can never get rid of her Hinata. She will always be with you, just with a little prompting will she come out." He focused his chakra to the seals buried in her head, only to notice they were gone, along with her Byakugan and womb seals. "Oooh, where'd all the seals go? That's no fun, but at least now I have some Byakugan eyes to experiment with."

Hinata could almost see the frost seep over the furniture when she spoke. "You won't live long enough for that."

Then she charged, leaping for his face with a not so gentle fist strike. Despite her speed, he batted away her attack effortlessly with one oversized arm. He attempted to grab it to break the appendage and enjoy her screams again, maybe even take out some pleasure on the girl that he had resisted for a year, but unfortunately she twirled away from him and instead he found himself reaching for a pair of senbon which sank deep into his palm.

He cursed himself for losing concentration and pulled the senbon out, already sending chakra down his arm to neutralize the poison. She didn't let up though and came at him with a supercharged kick. He ducked underneath it and rock splinters filled the air as the foot, covered in chakra, carved a ragged line in the wall behind him.

Now his other hand pounced out, grabbing her ankle before she had another chance to move. He squeezed tight, feeling satisfaction as something popped in her foot from the pressure of his immense strength. What did not satisfy him was Hinata's stony silence, she didn't scream like he expected.

Instead, she grimaced and pushed off with her now broken ankle, catching him off guard so her knee rammed up into his face, breaking his nose. Blood sprayed over the porcelain white skin of her knee and she leapt back, quickly fortifying the bones in her ankle back into place with chakra while he reeled. She winced as she felt them grinding against each other, but was already on the move again, if not with a small limp.

The Raikage clutched his nose, blood running down over his fingers, when he saw she was coming back. "Shit" he swore, and then met her with a punch to her head. But what he hit substituted into his desk.

Whipping around, he met a solid strike to his gut, feeling the chakra of her jyuuken strike mangle his kidney and close off some chakra points. More hits of those and he wouldn't be able to pull out his big guns. It seemed like now was the time to do so. He grinned maniacally, the blood from his nose running down over his teeth to make him look like a demon.

"You think you're so tough because you have a bijuu locked inside you huh Hinata!" he yelled in a crazed voice. "Well think again bitch, 'cause you're not the only one!"

Sickly green chakra erupted into life around him and three chakra tails sprouted from the cloak. Hinata gasped when she saw the three tailed demon cloak, the Sanbi. But the Raikage wasn't finished. He jumped out the window, landing in a shower of glass on the rocky plateau outside. Hinata quickly followed him, landing gingerly with her weight on her good foot, to see his body morphing, transforming.

"This isn't the best environment for it without water, but I, my dear Hinata, am the legendary SANBI!" he shouted and fully transformed into the bijuu, leaving a giant three tailed armored turtle filling the area.

Hinata looked up in fear and couldn't help but quiver. That is until she felt a familiar yet strange and uncomfortable presence in the back of her mind. "**Hinata, use me**" the Nibi called, but her voice sounded a lot like… Megumi.

She hesitated, only to just miss being pancaked by a tail then dodge around being vaporized by a chakra ball, instead being hit by the resulting explosion and sent tumbling across a hundred or so meters of rocky dirt.

She slowly got up and faced the Sanbi again, blood coating the right side of her face from a long sharp cut she had got from one particular stone to the forehead. She could see herself, one small girl before the giant turtle demon.

'_You're right, I need you, no matter what you've become'_ she thought in resignation, and gave herself over to the demon, retaining just enough control to stay in the human form for now. Purple chakra surrounded her and the two tails sprouted from the cloak, two little cat ears also adorning the chakra around her head.

She hissed at the Raikage, crouching down, relishing the experience of not being able to feel the pain from her foot anymore. Then she sprang forward with incredible speed and leapt atop the turtle, going straight for the eye that she knew was a weak spot. It scraped a tail along the armor over its face, brushing her away just in time. She leapt back to the ground then cartwheeled away from the deconstructing earth that she was on when the tail hit mere inches away.

The Raikage's voice emanated from the bijuu. "Hahahahaha! Not only were we able to steal the Nibi, but we got the Sanbi too! Did you honestly think I would let you, some random girl from an enemy village, host our only new jinchuuriki? It was because I was already taken, and no-one else in this pathetic village could handle the power of a jinchuuriki themselves!"

'_But you were too stuck up to get training from your own jinchuuriki the village already had; Killerbee. I should be able to win this fight if I remember my training_' Hinata thought. '_But for that…I have to go to the full Bijuu form._"

She took a deep breath, and gave herself fully over to the Nibi. Even as she did, she felt Megumi rush to the surface with the demon. Hinata was caged again, but when the fight was over, she would fight back into control even if it killed her. She would no longer allow Megumi to roam the world.

:::

Megumi looked up in sadistic pleasure at the Sanbi. "Well hello Raikage-sama" she said frostily.

The Sanbi paused, then leant down and examined her with its one bulging eye. "I see Megumi's back. So, you want to be loyal to Cloud again?" he asked.

Megumi barked a harsh laugh. "No, No, I want revenge even more than Hinata does!" she shouted, and her body started morphing.

She grew and grew, the chakra around her merging with her body to reveal the giant two tailed cat bijuu crouching before the Sanbi. While a lot smaller, it was also a lot nimbler. This suited Megumi perfectly, she was not a tank, she was a small dark assassin that struck every moment her enemies guard was down. Every moment they weren't expecting it, she killed.

"Die you sadistic fuck!" she hissed and pounced at his face.

An armored tail rose to block her, but instead she latched onto it, using the extra leverage to swipe at his eye. He leant back, gathering chakra from the air to create a small demonic orb before his eye. Nibi saw the condensed ball of energy and leapt out of the way as it sped towards her. It missed and faded into the background, whereas a huge explosion shook the background where it hit the village behind.

Hinata within Megumi shivered at the obvious loss of life, but her container showed no sympathy, and neither did the Raikage. Condensing chakra in her toothy maw in return of Sanbi's attack, Nibi shot her own purple ball of chakra.

Slower to move, the Sanbi blocked with a tail, only to have another ball fly over it and knock the top of its shell, tearing out a huge chunk of armor. Nibi continued firing smaller version of the balls like a machine gun, tearing out little chunks of the Sanbi.

Getting annoyed, it roared back, the chakra balls bursting on the force of the sound wave before they could even reach their target. Then all three tails were coming towards Nibi. She nimbly dodged one, and then leapt above the other so that it crashed down on the previous one. She sidestepped the third with much the same tactics, aiming to tangle its tails.

Sanbi realized this however and retracted its tails. "Enough with these games!" the Raikage's voice emanating from it, pausing the combatants. "I'm finishing this!" he yelled.

The turtle slowly gathered chakra before its eye, but instead of stopping at the relatively small ball, it kept coming and coming and coming. It created a huge ball of yellowish chakra before the eye, looking at the sky to hold it above ground. Nibi eyed the gathering bomb that would have near nuclear strength, and began forming her own to combat it. Her fangs spread wide; it quickly was becoming the equal to Sanbi's.

Hinata was quivering inside the Nibi with the amount of energy being gathered. She knew, if these two forces collided, the surrounding area for at least ten miles would be obliterated. Only highly experience ninja would have a chance of surviving. She wasn't worried about Naruto and Sasuke, but the Cloud village would be disintegrated. Every civilian would die.

She struggled for dominance over the bijuu, but Megumi pushed her back almost effortlessly. The Nibi was no longer there, Megumi had complete dominance. The two tailed bijuu was now merely a tool, no longer a conscious entity. The two demons finally finished gathering their chakra and faced off behind giant swirling orbs of yellow and purple chakra respectively.

The Sanbi let out a sort of screaming yell and shot the energy straight towards the Nibi. She retaliated, shooting her own chakra towards it. They collided in a titanic blast, the chakra reacting and igniting, covering the surrounding area in a shockwave of flames and debris. It rushed out at speed incomprehensible, rushing over the village, taking up ninja and children alike in its fiery embrace of death. (sadface )

:::

Naruto saw it rushing towards them. He grabbed Sasuke and bit his thumb, placing it on the ground. "Reverse summoning jutsu!" he yelled as the flames enveloped them and a chunk of building splattered the enemy ninja opposite him. Naruto and Sasuke appeared in Mt Myobuko (I hope that's how you spell it) amidst a gathering of surprised toads, brushing the smoldering flames off their respective clothes.

"What was that?" Naruto yelled, only now noticing the curious toads. "Shit! We gotta go back for Hinata!" he yelled, about to reverse the reverse jutsu, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Wait for a minute Naruto, the explosion will still be there" Sasuke said calmly. "We'll have to risk the radiation, but we cannot survive in the inferno."

Naruto grudgingly accepted and turned to quickly explain to the befuddled expressions on the assembly of toads.

:::

Hinata winced. She slowly opened her eyes, to see she was looking up at a blurry grey mushroom cloud in the sky. She was back in control, Megumi to hurt to keep possession of her body. She grunted and pushed herself into a sitting position with her elbow. She glanced over herself and saw a myriad of cuts and burns adorning her body, along with hundreds of splinters of debris.

One exceptionally large piece had pierced straight through her flak jacket into the soft skin underneath, making blood leak out and stream down the front of the blackened vest. Wincing, she grabbed the splinter, which was really an almost boulder sized chunk of rock, and ripped it out of her body, emitting a small gasp of agony.

Shakily, she rose to her feet and stumbled towards where the Raikage should be, however with her limited vision she couldn't yet see him. As she walked over the broken remains of the plain they had been in, she saw a blur in front of her and a fist crashed into her jaw.

Staggering, she ducked under the follow up cross, and acting on pure instinct drove her fingers up towards her opponents gut. However they met only air as he dodged. She began getting her bearings back, enough to block his next strike by jabbing her own chakra into the offending arm. She heard a curse and struck towards the Raikage's head, she could just make out his cold eyes moving not inches away.

Locked in close combat, they were both at the end of their endurance. The stalemate was unique, while Hinata specialized in close combat; the Raikage's sheer size equalized the duel. Hinata threw a straight punch to his face just the same as he did, and in sync they grabbed each other's fist with their free hands.

They stared into each other's eyes as they began a showdown of strength. "So, you're eyes are unsealed" the Raikage smirked, pushing hard on Hinata's arms. She started shaking despite her determination.

Then, she grinned, baring her bloodied teeth. "Dam right fuckface" she taunted, and surprising him, thrust her knee out as hard as possible into his groin. She watched in satisfaction as his eyes bulged and his grip slackened. Pushing him back away from herself, she watched him bend over, hands clutching his crutch.

"You're not supposed to do that" he wheezed.

"Fair doesn't apply to men" she said sadistically and mercilessly dispatched him when he was off guard by a jyuuken strike to his head, splattering his brains against the walls of his skull.

:::

Hinata sat down with the now forgotten body of the Raikage. Slowly, she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. The scary thing about what she had just done: it wasn't Megumi in charge, it was all Hinata.

She began shaking as her thoughts turned to the people of the village. Even though they were Konoha's enemies, there were thousands of innocent civilians in the village that had had nothing to do with Konoha. And now they were dead. All because she had been selfish and wanted petty revenge.

'_I cannot let this hurt anyone else_' she thought and shakily took a kunai from her holster. It slowly rose, but then dropped harmlessly to the dirt when she felt a presence coming up behind her.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried in the smoky aftermath of the explosion. He walked through the smoky plain, feeling the dematerialized rocks crunching under his boots. "Hinata!" he yelled again.

He saw a figure kneeling in the fog, and ran up to her. "Hinata! What happened!" he shouted.

She turned around, tears streaming trails in the soot on her face. "I killed all those people" she said, her voice thick with despair.

Naruto stopped short in his tracks, his brain bouncing around trying to think of comforting words.

Sasuke surveyed the scene, seeing the dead Kage, Hinata's despairing visage, and strangely, a kunai on the ground.

'_What would a completely unmarked kunai be doing on this battleground?_' he wondered. He could see no obvious wounds on the Raikage and no blood on the kunai, so it couldn't have been used to finish him off. He again took in Hinata's crying face and her repeated mutterings of "I killed them. I killed them" '_She, she was going to kill herself?_' he wondered in shock. '_Surely not…_' Yet he couldn't be sure. Instead, he listened to what Naruto had come up with. It was cliché, but it appeared to work. Appeared.

"It wasn't your fault Hinata, that was the Nibi and the Sanbi's power colliding, you had nothing to do with it!" Naruto ensured.

Hinata fought back at first. "If I hadn't wanted my stupid revenge this would never have happened!" she screamed.

"And the Raikage would have killed hundreds more of our people!" Naruto retaliated. "And it was him that initiated that power thingy! It was his fault!" he yelled.

Hinata had already told them her brief fight. Hinata went limp and crumpled in her argument. Naruto sighed in relief to see her apparent acceptance. "Just don't beat yourself up about it" he said with a comforting hand on her shoulder. Then he tightened his grip and pulled her up. "Now let's go home."

Hinata faked a smile and agreed, thanking the two boys for helping her with her mission. She was glad for her limited eyesight that she couldn't see the burned and blackened bodies everywhere when they went back through the village, nor the personal possessions strewn through the rubble like a burnt teddy bear lying halfway up a broken wall of a wrecked home.

Sasuke and Naruto quickly took out any surviving ninja that tried to intercept them, while Hinata just walked solemnly down the center of the street, not stopping for anything. She knew her position from the sounds the two boys gave, and so could navigate fairly well so as not to walk into the mass of debris and bodies along the sides of the streets.

Eventually they were out of the destroyed village, and the three battered ninja were on their way home.

:::

Poor Hinata, to tank for her own good. Hope you liked.


	11. Chapter 11: Despair

Depth

A NaruHina fanfic

Chapter 11: Despair

:::

Angsty as fuck

PS: Also a short out of it lemon.

Disclaimer: Dam I didn't do one for chapter 10. Meh.

:::

"Naruto! What the hell are these reports I have coming in from every one of our spies in the Land of Lightning!" Tsunade screamed as Team Kage wandered into her office. They all froze when she assaulted him.

"Uhhhh" Naruto started awkwardly. He scratched the back of his head. "Yea, we kinda destroyed Cloud…"

You could literally see the vein bulging out of Tsunade's forehead. She used every ounce of her strength to not kill Naruto right then and there. "Get out before I do something I'll regret" she grinded out, and the three teens all too happily obliged.

"Th-thanks for taking the blame for me Naruto" Hinata said apathetically. In fact, when he thought about it, she hadn't really shown much emotion the whole trip back. It seemed she was reverting back to what she was like when they first found her.

"No problem Hinata!" he said enthusiastically and brushed it off. Then he smirked and leaned in, kissing her cheek. "Maybe you can repay me for it when we get back to my house" he whispered seductively.

Her face turned bright red. Now _there_ was some emotion! She kept her wide eyes straight ahead and didn't say a single word for the remainder of the walk through town, until they reached his apartment, said goodbye to Sasuke, and dumped their mission gear on Naruto's floor.

"So, I guess this is where I'm crashing too?" Hinata asked, uncertain whether to go home after giving Naruto his reward or stay the night.

"Yea, you can stay here anytime you want Hinata-chan!" Naruto said. She sighed lightly and unzipped her chunin vest, dumping the bulky, torn up piece next to her pack. She slumped down on the couch next to him, now clad in just her fish net tee.

"So you wanted your reward?" she asked politely, but for some reason, she didn't really care. Her mind was not on the outside world, she was still searching her mindscape. Both Megumi and Nibi hadn't made their presence known ever since the explosion, but she knew they were in there, just waiting to get out. And so she searched.

Naruto looked at her, but noticed her blank expression. "Uh, you know I was joking right? We don't have to if you don't want to…"

Hinata jerked back to reality and put on a fake smile for him. "Oh yes, I want to" she said, attempting to make her tone seductive.

She bent down and discarding all tease and foreplay, pulled his pants down and grabbed his dick in her hand. Fondling it and rubbing the skin up and down his shaft until he was hard, she then popped him in her mouth and started to bob up and down.

Naruto groaned at the sensation and put a hand on Hinata's head, helping her go deeper with the movement. His other hand began roaming over her body, finding its way down the underside of her skirt for his fingers to penetrate the folds of her clit. Hinata's eyes widened when she felt the contact, but her focus was quickly brought back to the matter at hand when Naruto's penis jerked in her mouth and he groaned even louder, his hot cum spilling down her throat. She kept her tongue wrapped around his head and swallowed every ounce of his cum to keep it clean; after all they still had clothes on.

When she'd licked it all up, she sat back up straight on the couch with a slight blush on her face, now slightly back to reality. Her eyes met Naruto's, and then subtly shifted towards the bedroom. Naruto saw the hint and picked her up by her waist, carrying her and laying her down on the bed. Feeling her mood, he too discarded all foreplay and pulled down her tight black skirt and now slightly damp undies from where his fingers had had a quick session.

He looked at her for confirmation, and when she nodded he inserted his dick into the folds. Slowly at first, he thrust it in, going about an inch, then back, then a little more. It was a slow, tantalizing process but it really helped with the pain of entrance for a girl. Soon enough he was fully in and pounding deep into her pussy.

Despite her melancholy, Hinata couldn't ignore the sensations coming from her privates, and started moaning as waves of euphoria emanated from her pussy. She absently rubbed one of her nipples underneath her bra with one hand as she was jerked up and down by Naruto's hard pumping.

He was groaning harder now and she felt an orgasm building, this one in time to match his own instead of 2 for 1. She let out an extra loud, long moan as she orgasmed, but not a scream this time. Naruto yelled as her walls tightened hard on his penis, bringing his pumping to a stop and finishing him off so that he jerked inside her, his cum again meeting hers as it had that first night.

He flopped down off her and lay beside her on the bed. When there panting calmed, he gently brushed the hair out of her face with a loving hand.

Then, he smirked. "I still owe you one" he said and began to rub her pussy again with one hand. It didn't have a very good affect though; Hinata closed her legs and turned away from him. "Wh-?" he started, but she rolled back to him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, go ahead" she said blankly and opened her legs, not an inch of lust in her tone.

"What? No. What's wrong Hinata? It's obvious something's bothering you. Please don't think I'm in this just for the sex, I wanna help you out if you have any problems."

She sighed and rolled onto her back to look up at his ceiling. "Don't worry about it Naruto-kun" she said, forcing some emotion into her voice. "I just won't be able to forget all those people from Cloud right away, that's all."

Naruto nodded solemnly. "I understand, you'd be a monster if you did. But remember Hinata, I'm here for you if you need it."

She nodded meekly and he wrapped her in his arms, cradling her head in one hand and pushing it lightly to his chest in a protective manner. However, the faraway look stayed in Hinata's eyes as they both drifted off to sleep, and her last thought was not of him like his was of her, it was of one simple idea that was steadily growing in her.

'_I'm a threat to everyone…'_

(Fuck not Inception! :o )

:::

Naruto woke that morning to find Hinata already gone. He missed the feeling of her warm soft body beside him, and although that was only the second time it had happened he'd already grown fond of it.

He got up and had a shower, revealing by the drips of condensation on the glass walls that she had used it before she left. '_Man I must have been pretty out of it_' he thought.

After the shower he got dressed and proudly adorned his father's kage cloak, then stepped out the door to go see what punishment Tsunade had in store for Team Kage, or probably more specifically, himself.

:::

Hinata slowly walked through the graveyard, searching for a stone she hadn't visited in over a year. She used to come here at least once a week, and when her family really got to her it sometimes got up to every day.

She walked the familiar route through the sea of dead loved ones, to the grave stone on a small rise, where lay the wife of the Hyuuga head, and Hinata's mother. She sadly saw a few vines growing over the plaque, and shed a tear knowing that no-one would have visited her mother in her absence. Hiashi was to grief stricken whenever her name was mentioned, let alone actually coming to her grave, Hanabi never knew her mother very well so had no inclination to come visit a stranger, and the woman's own family were already dead.

Hinata pulled the vines away and swept off the dirt and dust with her hand, placing the small bouquet of tulips that she had bought off Ino on the stone. More tears fell as she remembered her mother. She was in the mood for mourning, so where better to do it than here, probably the saddest moment that defined her young life, when her mother had passed.

But still that feeling lurked here, the cause of her grief. She could feel it deep within her, in her paranoia, she could feel Megumi, ready to leap out, to pounce and destroy her village, to destroy everyone she loved. She, Hinata Hyuuga, was a danger to everyone in this village.

She pulled out a kunai from the holster on her arm and drank in the well-honed edges of the steel, seeing her reflections in its perfect sheen. '_But I can't do it here'_ she thought. '_I can't taint my mother's grave with her own daughters blood, no parent wants to feel they outlived their child_.'

She slowly passed time, spilling her heart out into the empty air. Whenever she was here, she had always felt she was talking to the ghost of her deceased mother, and had found comfort in the imagined presence; she had always come back feeling better. Not today though.

She trudged back through the cemetery, the kunai twirling around her finger which was stuck through the ring on the hilt, like a child dangling a bell. Only this was death she was toying with. She finally reached the gate of the graveyard and paused, not really wanting to take the path back through town. She just wanted a nice quite place where they would hopefully never find her body, where she could end the threat to the village in peace without interruptions. She had got what she had always wanted; she was with Naruto now, so she was content. She was happy with her short, dark life, because it had all come to such a bright sunny future. That sun was Naruto.

She walked back through the village, deciding it would be faster than going all the way around. She started thinking of where she could find a quiet, lonely place, which was actually extremely hard in a bustling village like Konoha, despite being a ninja. Because, there were other ninja who were all extremely good at getting to places and sensing things out of the ordinary. Someone out there could probably sense her dark, suicidal emotions right now, but what would they care about one girl? They didn't know she was Hinata, and they sure as hell couldn't sense she was a jinchuuriki.

That was only something another one could do, like she and Naruto could feel where each other were if they were close enough. She could feel him now as she passed the Hokage tower, he was in Tsunade's room, and by the raised voices she could hear, was most likely arguing, as usual.

She smiled wryly. Even being Hokage he hadn't changed. Of course, since she had come back he was back to normal, so she hadn't seen his drastic change when she was gone. She had heard about it though, the dark, depressed, Sasuke like Naruto that had emerged when she was thought dead, but ever since she returned he was back to hyper go lucky, if now with a little bit more maturity. Well, tiny bit more.

'_I'm rambling now._' Hinata interrupted her own musings, getting too far off the issue at hand, that she was endangering every single person in the blurry crowds around her just by her presence. That she was putting Naruto's life in danger right at this instant. She kept a tight grip on her mentality as she kept walking, not wanting to lose it now and kill him.

She kept picturing stabbing herself, bleeding out in a lonely forest, and actually smiled thinking of how she would be saving everyone. From the beast that was within. It was different than with Naruto. He was stronger than she was, and he didn't have a split personality that literally took over your demon. And, it wasn't too late for him. He had kept the Kyuubi in check, while she had unleashed the Nibi, and now because of her ignorance she would pay for it so no more thousands of lives would be lost. Yes, her hands were steeped in the blood of thousands.

"Hinata" the blank voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she turned around to see a familiar figure standing in the crowd of moving people. She discretely slipped the dangling kunai back into the holster on her leg, but what she didn't notice with her limited eyesight were his own eyes following that very movement.

"H-Hi Sasuke" she said uncertainly "What are you doing here?"

He came over to her and leant in close. "We need to talk" he said and walked ahead, expecting her to follow. She huffed at his obnoxiousness but followed anyway, she was curious to hear what _the_ Sasuke Uchiha needed to say to her. Finally they were alone in a deserted training area, and Sasuke turned to her.

"What were you doing with that knife?" he asked coldly, straight to the point.

Hinata flinched, looking at him but a meter away. "Nothing" she said just as coldly, with Megumi's blank face.

Sasuke straightened. "Your eyesight's getting worse, isn't it?"

Now it was Hinata's turn to flinch. "W-what?" she asked.

"I'm using the Sharingan to see if your lying, but since you can't see it, which you would have before our mission, it is saying you're not, even when you obviously are…"

Hinata leaned towards him, peering up at his face, and sure enough she saw that his eyes had gone red. "What do you want Sasuke?" she said, getting annoyed.

"What do you want Hinata?" he countered right back. "I've been picking up strange signs from you. You with knives. When there are no actual threats around. What are you planning to do with them?" he interrogated her.

She pulled back so she could no longer distinguish his red eyes from his face. "That's none of your business" she said, forcing her voice to stay emotionless.

"It is my business. You're my teammate and a fellow ninja of Konoha, now tell me what you were planning to do with that knife!" he raised his voice in annoyment at her constant evading.

Something inside Hinata snapped all her admonitions. "Saving the village!" she screamed and yanked out her knife. Sasuke cursed and lunged for her but it was too late, she had already plunged it through her heart.

"FUCK!" he swore and grabbed her body before it could even hit the ground. He pulled out the knife and put a veil of chakra over the wound to stop the bleeding, but after the initial surge, not much came out , her heart had stopped pumping the blood around her body.

Then he was boosting with all speed possible to the Hokage's office where he knew the two Kage's were currently in a heated discussion.

:::

"I am NOT going to teach any genin team! I'm a freaking Hokage! I'm way above the level for teaching kids!" Naruto's voice met Sasuke as he crashed through the window of Tsunade's office, forgoing the stairs in his haste. They whirled towards him, eyes looking for a threat, only to see Sasuke with a very pale Hinata, her black vest darker than usual around her chest area. Then they noticed the puncture in it, and that the dark area was actually blood stains.

"What happened!" Naruto shrieked in shock and concern. Sasuke kicked all the papers off Tsunade's desk and laid Hinata gently on it, then grabbed one of Tsunade's hands and stuck it on the girl's chest.

"Heal her!" he yelled.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Tsunade questioned, hesitating before exploring the wound with her chakra. She quickly found a heart that had stopped beating. Her face went deathly pale.

Naruto was hopping around in anxiety, fretting. "What is it, what's going on Sasuke, what's wrong with her Granny?" he said without a breath.

Tsunade gritted her teeth. "She already passed" she grinded out, but persisted and started forcing green chakra into the girl. "I'll use Lady Chiyo's technique" she explained without hesitation.

"What!" Naruto yelled. "But that means you'll die!" he said. He very much wanted Hinata to be alive, but for Tsunade to exchange her own life...

"It's the only way" Tsunade said, starting to pant. "She is more valuable than me to the village, being a jinchuuriki, and we have you to step in as Hokage, plus you would become dysfunctional again if she died. I have to do this" she said and continuously poured her life chakra into Hinata.

"No, no, this can't be happening" Naruto said, grabbing fistfuls of hair in his hands. "No _No N_O!" he yelled.

He rushed over to the desk and put his hands on Hinata as well. Tsunade looked up at him, but his eyes were only for the girl beneath him. He dug deep within himself and dragged out the Kyuubi chakra. He dredged Hinata and Tsunade in it, overflowing their chakra pathways.

"Use this chakra to heal her!" he shouted.

Tsunade got the gist of what he was trying to do. He was trying to give her so much chakra that wasn't her own life support to heal Hinata. It was a noble effort, but she was still unsure if it would succeed. Still, she manipulated the foreign chakra to jump start Hinata's heart and begin healing, simultaneously using her own chakra to keep the process stable. Bit by bit, she repaired Hinata's punctured heart, sewing the cordlike veins going in and out from the great muscle back together.

She finally slumped down and fainted when the process finished, and Hinata opened her eyes with a strangled gasp. Sasuke crouched by the current Hokage and checked her pulse. It was weak, but it was there. She was still alive. Naruto looked a bit pale, but this quickly faded when he saw Hinata sit up and look around confusedly.

"A-Am I dreaming?" she wondered, taking in the blur of orange beside her and Sasuke's figure off to the right, crouched down to something. She vividly remembered the exquisite feeling of the metal touching her heart.

Naruto hugged her tightly, and she felt his tears drip onto the back of her neck. "Please, don't let that happen again" he sobbed, his voice husky with tears. Then, he opened his eyes to meet Sasuke's on the other side of Hinata. "How did this happen" he ordered.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "She did it to herself" he said emotionlessly and Naruto felt Hinata flinch in his embrace. He pulled back suddenly and looked in her eyes for any hint of denial. He willed her to say Sasuke was lying, that it had been a mere accident. There was nothing except embarrassed acceptance.

"Hinata, y-you, tried to kill yourself? Wh-wh-why?" he forced out.

She looked down into her lap and fingered the bottom of her fishnet tee, her chunin vest having been opened when Tsunade healed her. "I-I'm a danger to everyone here" she whispered, almost too quiet to hear, but they did in the deathly silent room. "The threat needs to be put down" she said emotionlessly, then stood up and reached for another kunai strapped to her arm.

Suddenly, two different hands were locked onto her own. Her other rose, but the same happened. She saw Sasuke and Naruto looking at her in severe concern, and sighed.

"I'm sorry guys, I have to do this. Naruto-kun, I-I… still love you. I'm sorry, but this is to protect you as well" she mumbled.

"No!" Naruto growled but was blown into the opposite side of the room by a huge wave of chakra that emanated from her body. Sasuke went flying out the window and into the street below, and Naruto quickly picked himself up out of inches of wall as the aftereffects of chakra in the air died down. He saw her pull out a kunai even as her wildly fluttering hair drifted back into place, and he used his Father's instant transmission technique to be beside her, catching her hand inches before the kunai plunged into her bared throat. Her head had been tilted towards the ceiling, her eyes closed in acceptance, but they shot wide open and her irises moved to the side of her eyes to see his grim face.

"N-Naruto, kill me" she said blankly.

Naruto forced back his tears. She had no idea how much this was killing _him_. "Hinata, don't do this!" he shouted in her face and hit the kunai out of her hand with his free one. She eyed him blankly, then twisted her hand out of his grip and sent a jyuuken strike to his stomach. He doubled over with the unexpected hit and saw her running towards where the kunai had been embedded in the wall.

"Hinata. I'm sorry" he whispered, then ran after her. "Rasengan!" he shouted, and rammed a rasengan into her back.

Hinata went flying forward into the wall beside the kunai, a ragged wound in her back. She crumpled to the ground and coughed up a bit of blood. Looking up, she saw a dim, blurry vision of Naruto crouch down beside her and felt him lift her up gently. "Th-thank you" she murmured before she passed out, fully expecting to never wake again.

Heaven is white walls. Bright flowers by the bedside shining like gold. Photo's littering the room. Porcelain sheets. A slowly bleeping machine. A drip beside the bed. Cords penetrating everywhere. This is what Hinata woke up to.

'_Seems a strange heaven'_ she thought as she looked around with her limited eyesight, not seeing the person sitting on the other side of the room. She did however when he got up and hurried over to her.

"Naruto-kun?" she whispered in confusion. Why was he in heaven? No! Had she killed him? Had she killed everyone in the village before she got herself? She started to hyperventilate at even more imaginary blood on her hands. "No,no,nonononono" she began repeating to herself. A soft hand on her shoulder made her pause, then lips over her mouth stopped her for good. "Naruto" she mumbled into the lips.

He pulled back and smiled gently at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked. There was a strangeness to his voice she had never heard before. It was, distrust. She felt her heart break hearing it.

"I-I'm fine" she lied. "What are you doing here though? Y-you're not dead too are you? Please tell me no."

Naruto smiled again. "No, I'm not dead, and neither are you Hinata-chan. You're in the Konoha Hospital, you've been here all week."

"Week?" Hinata repeated dumbly. She had been out of it for a week?

"Yea" he said simply.

'_I-I'm still alive?_' she thought in despair. '_No, no, not after all that_.'

Suddenly she heard the door open, then a voice call to Naruto. He leaned down and kissed her again. "I'll be back in a second" he whispered and stood up slowly.

She saw him cast a worried look over his shoulder towards her before he faded from view. As soon as she heard the door click shut Hinata was up. She pulled the cords out of her arms as she fell out of the bed and stood on shaky legs. She scrambled over to the table and dragged open draws, looking for anything sharp, or even any meds. Her hands trembled uncontrollably as she searched through the draws, things clattering to the tiled floor cold on her bare feet. Finally finding an unknown tube full of pills in the bottom draw, she ripped the lid off and shakily put the opening to her mouth, spilling half the pill in her haste. She chucked back as much as she could and continued her search.

Suddenly, a thought hit her. She ran to the window and punched it with full strength. It carved bloody arcs in her fist and arms as her hand went straight through it, but she ignored the pain and grabbed a large piece of glass, slicing her palm as she did. She heard the door open and footsteps come rushing in at the sound of glass breaking, but Hinata was triumphant.

She raised the glass and slashed it hard across her wrist, cutting it down to the bone. The large shard stuck in her wrist when her fingers slipped off it from the copious amounts of blood spurting from her severed veins, and she felt herself falling on wobbly legs as the pain flooded through her. Then, something orange tackled her and pinned her to the ground while an unknown nurse stabbed her neck with a needle and she faded back into the oblivion she had known for the past week.

:::

Hinata woke up again, but this time there were no pictures around her, no flowers. She only saw walls. White, blank walls. And they were soft and pillowy, the same as the ground she was on. She reached out her hand to touch the wall experimentally, only to find she couldn't move it. She looked down to find she was in a straightjacket, and a chakra suppressing seal tag stuck on it glared right back at her.

She looked around with new eyes. She knew exactly where she was, and again started hyperventilating. No, she could not be here. In solitary confinement, in a mental ward. She could not be here! She could see the simple tag on her could not stop the Nibi chakra if it decided to come out. She stood up and ran to the outline of a padded door and jumped into it. Over and over. But to no avail. "Let me out!" she screamed. Over and over.

:::

Naruto cried as he watched the staticky screen, his heart dead as his lover screamed and ran into the door, over and over. He didn't know what was wrong with her, only that she thought she was a threat to everyone around her and so thought she had to kill herself.

He sighed and looked away, unable to bear to watch it anymore. He turned to Sasuke who stood as blank as ever beside him, and looked him straight in the eye.

"What are we going to do?" he asked, the despair obvious in his voice.

Sasuke sighed also. "I don't know" he admitted. "But you are the key Naruto, you know how much she loves you, if anyone can convince her to stop this, this, I don't even know what to call it, it's you."

Naruto nodded softly and exited the room, slowly making his way to where his girlfriend now sat backed up into a corner, her knees up against her chest and her eyes darting everywhere, searching for anything that could cause self-harm. She had even tried holding her breath, but found that physically impossible to kill herself with.

Finally, the door swung open to reveal a familiar orange blur. He stepped slowly into the room, the door closing behind him, and she saw his features sharpen as he knelt in front of her. She pushed back into the pillowy wall further, not wanting to look into that face, to see that distrusting expression that was now written across it.

"Hinata-chan" he whispered. "Why are you doing this? I know you're stronger than this. You're as strong as me, and I can keep the Kyuubi in check, so you'll be able to hold your demon too. And I'll always be there to help you."

She mumbled something incoherent to confirm that she was indeed listening, though all the while her gaze was locked on her bare feet.

"I believe in you Hinata. I believe you can get through this, beat this demon, and again become the Hinata I love. Please, _please_, don't let me down on this."

And with that, he stood up and left the room. Hinata continued to sit there and stare into nothing, tears slowly leaking down her face, until she sunk into a limbo that was her new rest in this place without day or night.

:::

Days, weeks, months, passed in that room for Hinata. She didn't care. She just sat there and did nothing, thought of nothing, just a blank zombie. In reality it had been just a week, but the door opened after that week and various nurses and supervising men came in. They carefully picked up the limp Hinata and stood her up. She locked in her muscles that had already begun to waste away, and they walked her down a too long white corridor to a new room.

This one had a bed, a toilet and washstand, and a chair in one corner. They led her inside, and she heard a nurse softly saying that she would now be staying here, that it would help her recover more. She felt the straightjacket being taken off her, but noticed they stuck the chakra suppressor on the outside of the door as they left.

Then, she was alone in her room. She vaguely looked at her twin in the mirror, and something in the back of her mind flinched at her dead appearance. Dead smile, dead hair, dead eyes. She saw how she could easily smash the mirror and slit open her throat with a shard of glass, saw her lifeblood spray across the wall as her jugular was sliced open, but for some reason, she no longer felt any inclination to do that. In fact, she felt nothing. She didn't even remember why she was in here.

She looked dully at the already formed scar on her wrist, wondering why she had opted for that over her throat. They must have healed her for it to already be a scar, or maybe it was Nibi's chakra healing her. And they must have somehow taken all the drugs she had swallowed out of her system, because despite how she felt, she was still very much alive.

She fell back into her bed and stared up blankly at the yellowy haze of a ceiling above her, then closed her useless eyes and drifted back into oblivion.

:::

She drifted in and out of consciousness for what seemed like hours, but it was really only the few minutes it took Naruto to walk solemnly down the hallway to her room. The nurse leading him gestured to the door and said "She's in there Hokage-sama" before taking her leave. Quickly, he noticed.

Taking a deep breath, he entered the room his lover was sealed in. He saw her eyes drift open as he closed the door with a solid thunk behind him, trapping him in with the so called dangerous mental patient. Dangerous to herself anyway. He saw her look around the tiny room in confusion; she had heard the door close but her eyesight had deteriorated to the point where she couldn't even see him leaning against the closed door, having not moved an inch.

"Who are you?" her voice rasped out.

He flinched at it. It was just so completely devoid of emotion. Even when he had first found her when she was an enemy, it was not this bad. This was just, uncaring.

"H-Hinata" he stumbled over his words, his heart breaking seeing her in this state. "It's Naruto. Your Naruto-kun" he said.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she softly repeated his words.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, and I'm here to help you Hinata-chan" he said solemnly. He stepped forward into her view and she gasped when she saw the familiar orange blur.

"N-Naruto-kun" she repeated, recognition entering her voice. He smiled gently and kneeled by the bedside. He slowly took her fragile hand in his own and held it to his chest.

"Hinata, I need you to tell me why you are doing this to yourself."

She remembered why she was in here now. All the self-harm. Because of what she was. "I'm a danger to the village" she said, but he instantly cut her off.

"No, not that, I know that's a lie, you've been able to control it before. I want to know why you're doing this now. I know you're strong. Stronger than me even. And if I can keep the Kyuubi in check, you can kick the Nibi's ass back into its cage if it ever tries to escape."

She didn't so much as giggle at his joke. She sighed softly. "Naruto, there's something you need to know about me. The only man that knew about her was her creator, who is now dead." She looked into his blue eyes just inches from her own, close enough for her to see the sparkling clarity in them. "The Raikage made her. And she is in me. She is me. N-Naruto, I have a split personality. Megumi…"

She trailed off as she involuntarily shivered. Naruto squeezed her hand tight to urge her on, so she continued. "W-when you helped me kick her out of control, the Nibi also helped. See, she was actually quite nice for a Bijuu, they're not all evil. They're just neutral forces of nature. But, when Nibi dropped her guard to kick Megumi out of my mind, she entered Nibi's and took her over before she had a chance to defend herself. Megumi is everything in my dark side that I always held back, and now she is a bijuu. That is why I am a danger to this village, because she could come out and overpower me at any second and destroy everything."

Naruto grimaced at the circumstances. "But the seal" he said. "Isn't that stopping her."

"It is for now, but Megumi is a part of me, she's not just inside the cage, so she has a bigger influence on me" she replied. "That's why…" She grasped his hand and slowly led it up to her throat, leaning her head back to bare it. She placed his hand on her throat and squeezed it against her. "You must kill me" she said simply and squeezed harder, choking off her air flow with his hand.

He quickly took his hand back and used it to hold down her own now flailing one. "Hinata" he said firmly. "I'm going to help you. I made a promise, and you know this intimately, it's the same as you, we never go back on our promises."

With that he placed a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes, using the foreign connection between jinchuuriki and bijuu to enter her mindscape, appearing before the cage in her mind, holding Hinata's hand.

"W-what?" she said in confusion as she suddenly found herself standing before a growling Nibi behind the bars of her cage, and Naruto in there with her.

"So this is the Nibi, or should I say, Megumi?" Naruto said, coming dangerously close to the cage. A giant paw swiped out through the bars, just out of reach.

"Yes, that's me" a voice said, and the two humans heads whipped around to see another Hinata walking up stoically. Though she had a much, much darker visage.

Hinata gasped. "You're back out here!" she said in fear. Megumi smiled sadistically, ignoring her for-the-moment dominant personality, and glared at Naruto.

"And you know, I hate men!" she hissed and leapt at him. Even as she did, the Nibi's chakra flooded through the cage bars and joined her, boosting her power. Naruto started to respond until he suddenly found a blur in front of him, and a hand catch Megumi's fist.

"Hinata!" he cried.

She looked so fierce, so determined. It reminded him of what happened with Pain. She was once again protecting him, while he did nothing. He would not let the result of that happen again.

"Leave him alone" she hissed at Megumi, her voice deadlier than the split personality could ever manage. "And the Nibi is mine!" she shouted.

Now that Megumi had made her move, and was no longer inside it, they could both draw on its power. The trail of purple chakra split so that some entered Hinata as well. The practically identical girls' hair went flying around with the power emanating from them as they growled at each other, turning feral with the power they were soaking in from the bijuu.

Naruto looked into the cage to notice that it was now unconscious, though huge amounts of chakra were still being dragged from it. And he didn't forget; this was Hinata's mindscape. Any damage done here would damage her brain, her personality. He couldn't help but notice the lines of cracks and fragments of stone already in the room, hinting at her fragile mental state.

But one resolution was obviously clear, she would protect him. But she wouldn't fight her inner demon, literally, alone. He would be there with her. Drawing on the Kyuubi's chakra, he decided he needed to finish this fast, before anything else could go down in Hinata's mind. He used his father's instant transmission to teleport next to Megumi and yanked her out of Hinata's grasp, sending her flying across the room. He again used it to catch her before she created a crater in Hinata's mindscape, and pulled out a kunai, ready to thrust it into her with inhuman strength and speed.

"Wait, I'm Hinata!" she screamed.

He didn't even hesitate; he could _feel_ the dark aura emanating from her. The kunai plunged down into the split personalities gut. She screamed but it was cut off when he ripped it up into her heart. Naruto dropped the body dead on the floor and turned to his girlfriend, only to find she too was on the ground.

"Hinata-chan!" he yelled in concern and rushed over to her, the dead body behind him disintegrating into nothingness. Thankfully, he found Hinata breathing and her heart beating well, just unconscious due to the strain on her mentality. He glanced over to the cage to see the Nibi also still unconscious. He finally looked back to see the last wisps of Megumi fade away and smiled. All he could see from this situation were happy endings, so he withdrew from her mind.

Seeing her sleeping peacefully in reality, her hair fanned out on the pillow propping her head up, he wrapped her in his arms and lay down next to her, drifting off to sleep with her still protectively in his arms.

:::

Phew, 4 in one day, I think that's enough. Hope you guys are okay with this, but the next one could be a few days late, I've got lots of stuff to do in the next few days which is mainly why I updated so much today.


	12. Chapter 12: Punishment!

Depth

A NaruHina fanfic

Chapter 12: Punishment!

:::

Sorry I've given no indications earlier to the length of this story, but its actually almost over sorry. For the last few chapters, well, this one mainly, it takes a slightly different tack which should be interesting I hope.

:::

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Hinata's soft voice brought the Hokage out of his light slumber. He opened his eyes to see hers so close to his he could feel their lashes brushing.

"Hinata" he said, and then smiled when he saw her smile and the sparkle in her eyes, the telltale signs of a very healthy Hinata. She blushed a little.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" she said and leaned in, leaving a small, soft kiss on his lips.

He grinned and squeezed her tight, finding his arms were still around her, though with pins and needles in the bottom one. She "eeped" when she squashed up against him, and he blushed slightly when he felt her soft breasts squeeze up against his chest at what he had done, the thin cotton of her ward uniform all that was holding them back. He chuckled and kissed her again, this time more passionately. Hinata grinned into the kiss and pushed back into his lips with just as much passion.

But, they had to break before they went further when they both realized they were in a room in a mental ward with a camera blinking away in the corner of the room. Hinata turned bright red and quickly stood up, finding her disheveled clothes and teary image in the mirror distasteful.

"Naruto please, take me out of here" she said, and he gladly obliged, taking her hand and leading her out of the room. When a doctor tried to stop them in the hallway he used his authority as Hokage to forcibly declare her sane and went to pick up her clothes.

He waited outside the small changing room as Hinata squeezed into the tight black skirt she found she was now used to and took off the white shift, replacing it with her lavender bra, fishnet tee, and black vest. Finally, she took up her hitai ate and with shaking fingers retied it around her neck. She felt something surge through her, and now felt like somehow, she finally belonged back in her old village.

She came out of the changing room beaming like an idiot and took Naruto's hand, the happy couple almost skipping out of the mental ward. Naruto had to admit to himself that that was pretty much the happiest ending he could have possibly thought up for the situation he and Hinata had found themselves in.

:::

"S-So, what was the punishment Tsunade put on us for destroying Kumo?" Hinata asked hesitantly when they were back in Naruto's apartment, the subject still tender with her.

"Well" he started "You know how all our old teammates have taken up genin teams right?"

She shook her head no. "Actually, I haven't even seen them yet apart from when I first woke up" she admitted. "It's been a bit like when you came back after your three year trip and only greeted Sakura, Kakashi, and Neji's team before running off to the Sand village without even saying hi to my team or Shikamaru's."

Naruto grinned sheepishly at the dig. "Well, they've taken up genin teams, but because I had… problems… with your presumed death, and my becoming Hokage, I didn't take one. And Sasuke being a missing Nin obviously didn't take one either… So, Tsunade's decided we all have to take on a genin team to teach Team Kage a little _responsibility_." He used silly bunny ear quote marks for the last word responsibility.

Hinata giggled. "That's not that bad Naruto-kun" she said.

"Are you kidding!" he shouted and jumped up on his couch. "I'm a Hokage!" he proclaimed "I can't be teaching genin! They'd all be too struck dumb by my awesomeness to learn anything!"

Hinata giggled and snagged his hand, pulling him back down into the couch and a deep kiss. "You're getting cocky" she said smugly when she broke.

He growled playfully and fisted her hair, meeting her lips again. "And you're just beautiful" he retorted lamely. He then remembered something. Smirking, he leant against her so she was forced to lie down on the couch, with him atop her. "I think I still owe you something" he said mischievously.

Hinata gasped when his hand found its way to a very private area between her legs. "N-Naruto-kun!" she sort of whisper shrieked.

He hesitated at her exclamation and looked her in the eyes. "Can I?" he asked.

Hinata was blushing profusely, his hand still between her legs, up inside her skirt, but no longer touching anything sensitive. "Umm, y-yea, ok" she said, embarrassed to be agreeing to such a thing. "Wh-what did you have in mind?"

Naruto smirked. "Oh, you just lay there. Don't worry, I'll do all the work." He then continued to pull her panties aside and pleasure his girlfriend by massaging her rapidly wetting clit. Her breathing hitched and started to increase in frequency as he teased her pussy. Finally, he slipped one finger in her hole. It slid in with no effort whatsoever as she was now thoroughly lubed up from her own juices.

He grinned when he felt her warm wet inside. Gently, he pushed his finger in and out of her tight pussy until he found that spot that made her squeal in ecstasy. He rubbed it and slipped another finger inside her wet opening, feeling her tightness around the double digits. He thrust in and out by bending one finger while the other continued to rub gently at her g-spot.

Hinata was seeing stars. She squirmed around on the couch with his fingers still inside her. Finding it suddenly too hot, she unzipped her vest and threw it onto the floor, sighing as her previously squashed breasts gained a little more room, her tight bra and fishnet tee now the only things restricting them. But she needed more.

Sitting up, she bit her lip against the quivers of ecstasy coming from between her legs, and took off her shirt and bra. Finally feeling free, she began to massage her large breasts even as Naruto's head lowered between her legs.

He pushed her skirt up around her waist with his free hand while his other continued its work. She screamed in joy when she felt his warm wet, oh so soft tongue slide between his fingers and her upper wall when he started licking her out. His tongue replaced his finger at her g-spot so that now he was massaging it with his soft tongue while he added another finger and thrust up and down her vagina.

This was all too much for Hinata, she lost it and succumbed to a screaming fit as she orgasmed into his waiting mouth. He smirked at her when his head rose from behind her skirt, and she smiled faintly when she saw him licking his fingers clean of her juices. She felt lightheaded after that mind-blowing sensation, but that didn't stop the idea that had been nagging her from commencing.

Sitting up beside him, she gave him a sexy smile. She took his hands and put them on her naked breasts, and while they were occupied, she slid her own into his pants. He groaned as she held his hot hard dick and slowly wanked it up and down with both hands, still inside his pants. She then let go and pulled his pants and boxers off in one fluid motion, his huge member bursting forth.

Pulling away, she stood up and slowly slipped her scrunched up skirt off so she was now naked, standing legs spread before him, her pussy slowly dripping juices to the carpet below. Reaching down to it, she rubbed her fingers over it, wetting them with her juices. She blushed as she felt Naruto's eyes on her the whole time, with him slowly wanking his own dick subconsciously as he watched the mini show.

Just to be sexy, she slowly licked the juices off one of hers fingers while eyeing up his dick. Then she knelt down before him and wrapped her now lubed up fingers around his dick. Rubbing him all over, she thoroughly coated his member in her juices. She then looked up at him expectantly.

"I had this idea, and I really wanted to try it out for you, since I'm big enough to do it" she said, then before he could react, took her ample breasts in her own hands and guided them down over his dick until it was sitting snugly in the crevice between them. She moved back slightly so the erect penis was squeezed between where her breasts rubbed together, then grasped the sides of her breast in each hand and began rubbing them up and down in unison.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as he felt his dick sliding between the pillowy softness of her breasts. Because they were so large, every inch of his member was being tended to at all times. He groaned even louder when she bent her head and licked the top of his dick. A minute more of that and he couldn't help it, he spurted all over her neck and face with an extra loud groaning shout.

When he had finally calmed down and she had removed her breasts and sat down beside him, hugging him lovingly, he groaned yet again.

"Now where uneven again!" he said in exasperation, then flinched and turned to her. "N-not that I didn't appreciate that or anything, that was freaking awesome!"

Hinata smiled. "That was just a reason for me to pleasure you more Naruto-kun, it's not a rule or anything, we don't have to be even."

Naruto smirked. "Yea, I know, I just wanted to have more sex with you."

Hinata grinned. "Well, it worked huh?" she purred mischievously and kissed him, boldly grabbing his again hardening member.

She sat on his lap, still kissing, so that his dick pointed up between her ass cheeks. Naruto grinned into the kiss. He lifted her up with effortless ninja strength. She looked down and gently grasped his now again rock solid dick and placed it at her entrance. She continued to hold it in place as he slowly lowered her down onto it.

She whimpered slightly and bit her lip as his thickness slid into her tight pussy, in one fluid motion going deeper and deeper. Finally, she let out a long, low moan as he reached maximum depth inside her. Then, it was her job to keep it going. Lifting herself up, she started bouncing up and down on his penis.

They both let out loud moans, groans and screams as they fucked sitting up on his couch until they finally came together again this time. Hinata rolled off him and blushed to see the huge cum stains on the couch.

"S-sorry" she murmured.

He grinned and hugged her, lying her down so they were side by side wrapped naked together on the couch. Naruto couldn't remember, but sometime in the process he had lost his upper clothes as well. Hinata was magic like that. They talked about trivial matters for the rest of the afternoon and into the night before they finally fell asleep on his couch, not bothering with the alarm that was supposed to go for tomorrow to meet up with Tsunade again to sort out their genin teams.

:::

Hinata woke that morning in a panic. Her rapidly degrading vision had completely vanished. All she saw now was black. She was really, truly blind.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she said hesitantly, feeling her eyes blink but not seeing any difference. "Huh?" he mumbled. She felt around with her hands and found they were still on the couch. "I,-is it still night?" she asked fearfully.

"Huh, what are you on about Hinata, its bright dayli…" he trailed off when he realized what she was getting at, taking in her downcast posture, her eyes moistening as she stared at her lap she couldn't see. "O" she said quietly, then looked up towards where she knew he was. "N-Naruto-kun, I-It's finally happened, I-I'm blind now."

He sat up instantly, all hints of weariness shattering off him. "What?" he exclaimed, grasping her bare shoulders in shock.

"I knew it was coming, my vision has been rapidly degrading ever since that fight in Cloud, and now it's finally gone, I really am blind!" She forcibly calmed herself after that little panic attack. "But don't worry about me; I have other ways to see."

She gave him a closed eyed smile that she didn't really feel, and then hesitantly pulled up her chakra and cloaked his apartment in it, feeling where everything was.

"I-I just wish I could see your face again" she whispered.

He smiled ruefully, and then mentally kicked himself when he realized she couldn't see. He couldn't help a tear coming out for her. "I-I'm sure one day you'll see again" he choked out. "No." His voice grew more solid. "No, that's a promise! You will see again Hinata! You have my word, and you know my nindo!"

He was rewarded by a beautiful smile gracing Hinata's angelic face, and her sweet voice saying in full confidence "I believe in you Naruto-kun. Arigatou."

:::

"Sorry we're late" Naruto said as the very messy looking couple walked into the office.

They had, of course, woken up late, so only had enough time to throw their clothes on, coat themselves in Naruto's deodorant to erase the telltale smell of sex, and rush over to Tsunade's office.

Sasuke merely "Hn"ed when they came in, secretly smirking to himself, having a good idea what could have kept them.

However, Tsunade took it up a notch. "Naruto! You have _got_ to stop being late! This one of the exact reasons why you're getting a genin team! Baka!" Naruto mock wilted under her attack, still grumbling about the foolishness of a Hokage getting a genin team to teach. "Now, Team Kage, you will all be getting a squad of three genin to take under your wing. You will train them up to be exceptional shinobi like your own sensei's taught you. Fortunately, coincidence or not, today is their graduation day, and after that they will meet their new senseis, well, this afternoon. I've been informed that some of your old teammates had certain… troubles with their own teams, so those teams of genin have been moved to other senseis and those of your friends will also be picking up new teams today. It will be good for you guys to catch up again, but remember, this is an event that will be life changing for these kids, so be good to them k?"

"K" was chorused in return, and she gave a closed eyed smile.

"Now get out kiddies and go meet your…kids" she said awkwardly, cursing herself for backing herself into a corner with her own mockery. Naruto left sniggering with a slightly smiling Hinata and a blank as ever Sasuke. She was glad those two were not the type to crack up at someone, so Naruto had had to calm it down a bit too for fear of looking like an idiot. As he always did… She sighed. She hoped this was a good idea, but you never knew what would happen with genin and new senseis. Hopefully, the best?

:::

"Oi, Iruka! When are we getting our senseis!" the genin kid shouted in amidst the ruckus.

Iruka sighed. It felt like a repeat of when Naruto had graduated, all the young ninja proudly wearing their new hitai ate's sitting around in their tiered desks waiting around for their senseis.

"For the last time, they'll be here in five minutes!" he shouted out to the boy, Daigo, who was probably the most annoying in his class.

One, he was obnoxious. Two, he was loud. Three, he was just plain annoying. He wore a simple black shirt that was tight around his underdeveloped form and some loose black pants, matching his short black hair and dark brown eyes. Unassuming and dark for his personality. His hitai ate was tied around his forehead, average as well, however, his personality contrasted his looks drastically.

The girl sitting next to him, Ai, a sweetheart, batted his head and shushed him. She and the boy on the other side of her were the closest to him, and the only genin who could really control him. Ai wore a blue one piece dress that look kind of like a kimono, but with a slit along one side of the dress leg part so her legs could move freely. She was quite tall for a genin, coming up to his shoulder. She was also pretty developed for her age, but he always thrust aside such pedophilic thoughts. Her golden hair and green eyes coupled with said developed body made her very popular with the boys. The last boy on their desk was sitting quietly. His name was Jin. He had messy brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled at everything. He was fairly quiet but was always nice to everybody, acting really laid back all the time, especially whenever someone tried to pick trouble with him. He would just act like he didn't care or just grin it off. However, he had shown strength in both mental and physical aspects many times when things between his friends got out of hand and he was forced to step in to break it up. He was very sensible, while others just egged the arguers on, Jin would work to set everything right.

Iruka was brought out of his musings when the door burst open and a huge white dog bounded into the room, making various girls scream and fall off their chairs. Behind the dog came Kiba, cracking up at the shocked genin. He saw Iruka and called out.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, where's my new team!" he shouted across the room.

Iruka sweat dropped. This was to be the third team Kiba attempted to train, the kids just didn't gel with having a sensei as boisterous as Kiba. That's what he was worried about for Naruto, who would also probably have the same issue with his team. Though being Hokage probably balance it out, with the kids being in awe of him it would probably neutralize his personality issues. And, he had heard of his relationship with the newly returned Hinata; who he was heart warmed to find his old student very much alive, and could only presume her gentle personality would be calm him down a bit.

:::

Said Naruto was out in the hallway in a line behind unknown jonin and some familiar faces, along with his girlfriend and Sasuke. They were late of course, so they were at the back of the line. Talking to Ino, who'd had trouble with her own team. Apparently, their parents had banned them from her when they came home talking about sex that Ino had taken upon herself to teach them about.

Naruto was quickly getting bored of her constant rambling and whispered something in Hinata's ear. She turned bright red, and Naruto excused himself from the small group, complaining of a toilet break. Not five minutes later, Hinata said the very same thing.

When they were gone, Ino gave the remaining member of Team Kage a questioning look. He smirked. "You don't wanna know" he said knowingly, and left it at that.

Ino gave an understanding "Ahhhhh" and turned back to the queue, taking the hint and leaving it at that.

:::

The door to a random empty classroom burst open to reveal two passionately kissing ninja wrapped in each other's arms. Hinata, hoisted up in Naruto's embrace, kicked the door shut behind them as she pulled Naruto's shirt up over his head. He broke for a second to let her remove it, and then leant her up against the wall so he could get his hands free. She kept herself above ground by leaning on the wall and wrapping her legs around his waist, blushing when she felt something poking her between the legs.

He started to unzip her chunin vest, getting it undone halfway before she stopped him. "No, we don't have enough time" she whispered.

He took the initiative and let her down, before having his pants off in an instant, his bulging erection pointing towards Hinata with penetrating intent. She began to pull her skirt down when he pressed up hard against her again. His dick hit her forearm and she pulled back, leaving her skirt only half off her hips.

Naruto grabbed said hips and pushed her skirt back up over them, then snagged her undies with a finger and pulled them to the side, out of the way of her pussy. He held her up against the wall again so she wrapped her legs around him, and when she was again supported he used one hand to open her pussy lips with two fingers while the other guided his dick in.

Soon they were both grunting and panting, him thrusting her up against the wall. She cried out in ecstasy as he pounded into her, blushing profusely at where they were, where little kids got taught. But she couldn't ignore the pleasure coming from her pussy and the two soon left a warm sticky mess on the ground by the classroom wall.

They smiled and kissed again, and Naruto decided they had time enough for a round two, wrapping his hand in her hair as he again pounded into her. Hinata screamed her lungs out all the while, too caught up in the moment to care whoever the hell heard.

:::

When they arrived back outside Iruka's class, they found that maybe they hadn't had time for the second and what probably could be classified as third rounds, because the line was completely gone. Naruto rushed into the classroom first to get a random rake lying on the ground to the face.

"Ouch" he groaned, rubbing his face to the chorus of 6 genins laughter. Presumably his and Hinata's teams. Iruka was nowhere to be seen, presumably having ditched. He looked over the teams, and asked whose was his. Three genin put their hands up and he quickly grabbed them by the collars and stormed back out of the room. Before he left, he noticed Hinata about to enter. He let go of a genin for a second to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Good luck" he whispered then regrabbed his genin and continued to drag them out of the school.

:::

"Umm, sorry I'm late" Hinata said as she entered the room, her sensory chakra flooding it to find the three figures lounging on their row of desks.

"Are you Hinata Hyuuga?" one said immediately.

She looked towards the voice and nodded her head. "Yes, that's me; I assume you three are my team?" They all nodded their heads, Hinata felt the slight change in her chakra field so she smiled.

Meanwhile, Daigo was staking out his new sensei. She didn't look much. Apart from a partially unzipped black chunin vest and various kunai and senbon strapped to her arms and legs, and the obvious Hyuuga eyes. Other than that, there was nothing to indicate she was very strong. He grimaced in distaste. Why had he got a girl sensei? He could probably beat her with one arm tied behind his back! His view of her was not about to increase from what happened next.

Ai, who had spoken first, noticed the sheen of sweat on Hinata, her messy hair and scrunched up clothes; mainly skirt, and asked a very embarrassing question. To Hinata, at least.

"Were you just having some last minute training with the Hokage? Was that why you were late?" she asked innocently, causing Hinata to turn red. This immediately confused her students.

"U-Umm, well, I-I guess y-you could call it that." Inside, Hinata's knees were weak from what she just said. If that was training then what was the main event!

Daigo scowled even more. '_She stutters too! What sort of ninja is she!_'

Finally, Jin spoke up. "It's great to meet you Hinata-sensei" he said respectfully, getting out of his chair in preparation to leave.

The other two followed his lead and they were standing in front of her in no time. Ai was almost the same height as Hinata, but Daigo had to give his sensei some sort of credit. Ai had breasts that rivaled the other senseis that had come in to pick up teams, but from what he could see of this girl, she dwarfed Ai. '_I'm such a perve'_ he thought randomly.

Hinata leant forward slightly with a bright, closed eyed smile. "Well, I'm really happy to meet you guys" she said sincerely. "I hope I can teach you all some great stuff, and how to survive out there, it really is a harsh world." Jin suddenly saw her smile become forced. He was perceptive like that. He was good at reading people. "I only wish I could see you're lovely faces" Hinata said quietly to herself.

Daigo was mumbling that yea, he hoped she could teach him something as well, being a dick as usual, so the other two almost missed the last part. But, they didn't.

"Hold up, what did you just say?" Ai all but shouted.

Hinata jumped. "Oh, did I say that out loud?" she said. Inside she was cursing herself. '_Dammit, first turning up all messy, now already letting them know I'm blind! So much for looking cool!_' "Umm, well, I-I'm blind you see" she said embarrassedly.

The three genin stood in silence. "R-really?" Jin finally asked.

"Y-yes" she said sadly. "But don't worry, I can still be a ninja, and I can still teach you heaps, so please don't think any less of me."

"Of course not sensei!" Ai said. "But, but why are you blind? I thought Hyuuga were the best seeing ninja ever!"

Hinata again looked sad. "Sorry, its confidential, b-but, well, I had to make myself blind so some people couldn't steal something. That's all I'm allowed to say sorry" she said.

Hell no. The genin were not going to leave it at that, but they silently signaled each other with their eyes to let it slip till later.

"So, should we go?" Hinata said and brightened up.

"Yup!" the three chorused, getting over their different moods in excitement of their first day as genin acting under a new sensei.

:::

When they were out of the school, Hinata spread her chakra in a fifty meter radius, the invisible blanket coating her surroundings. It was almost like a permanent byakugan, she could 'see' 360 degrees, but it was more limited than actual seeing and was without the range of a real Byakugan.

She led them to a quite spot under a tree in her old training area with the three posts where she had spent so long in her youth, and sat down cross legged with them.

"So, um, what do you all hope to be?" she asked.

When no-one volunteered, she took a deep breath and forged ahead. "I know it's hard to know at your age, but surely you've got something you want to do." Again silence, so she began picking. "Ok, Ai, what do you want to be?"

Ai, being put in the spotlight, had no choice but to reply. "Uh, become a jonin I guess…" she said.

"That's great for now!" Hinata encouraged. "What about you Jin?"

He looked down, not about to share his deepest thought with this random new sensei until he knew her better, and too shame with his friends there. "Uh, just jonin too I guess" he said then leant back on his hands, signaling he was done.

Hinata sighed. She could tell from his split second hesitation that that wasn't what he wanted, but who was she to pry? She respected people's opinions; after all, she had kept her love for Naruto a secret for most of her life!

"And you Daigo?" she queried to the boy who she felt would give her the most trouble. Of course, she was correct. He… well, he farted. He leant back, lifted up his leg, and let out a huge fart. Now Hinata did not see that one coming. Her face was priceless to the genin and he cracked up.

Hinata just looked at him blankly, and then stood up. "Well, that didn't really work, you guys um, want to learn something now?" she asked.

Daigo instantly stopped laughing and Ai stopped her scolding, the three genin standing up eagerly. "Do you guys know anything about chakra control yet?" she asked. Three shaking heads. "Well, the most basic form of chakra control is directing it to your feet, so you can walk on various surfaces you normally wouldn't be able to." Three confused looks. Great. "Well, it's like this."

She walked over to the tree they were under and placed a foot on it, then her other so that she was perpendicular to the ground. Three jaws dropping. Now that was more like it. She walked up until she found a tall enough overhanging branch, then walked onto that so she was upside down, her hair hanging down in a halo around her. "So, who wants to give it a try?" she asked.

"Oh! Oh! Me, Me!" Daigo shouted. She smiled in his general direction, then released her chakra and flipped midair to show off her skills, landing gracefully back on two feet.

"It can be difficult at first, but don't worry, you'll get it one day, and then it'll be as simple as breathing" she reassured, then commenced in teaching them the specific details of tree walking.

She then drew three kunai, gave them one each to try on the tree, and went out into the clearing to lay down for a bit, where she began working on her chakra sheet extension. The max she could do at the moment was only a hundred meters, not good enough for even A-rank missions. And she was way too scared to use the Nibi's eyes, she hadn't done that for so long, ever since Megumi died, and didn't know what would happen. She would preferably be in the middle of nowhere with no one around when that happened.

A sudden idea came to her. '_I wonder if the Byakugan still works_' she thought, then opened up the familiar pathways for her ocular dojutsu. As before, pain flared in her eyes and they started bleeding, but for a fleeting moment she saw her three genin around the tree. She smiled and took in their appearances as they continued to fall flat on their back from failed tree climbs, but then the pain overwhelmed her as she felt even more blood vessels in her eyes popping, so she deactivated it with a grimace. Quickly wiping the blood away, she found that it only smeared, so bent over and rubbed her eyes with her skirt end, that material of course being better than a chunin vest or fishnet top to rub away blood.

However, this did not go unnoticed by her genin. "What's the matter sensei?" Ai asked, walking over.

Hinata glance up quickly, really hoping the blood was gone by then. "Oh, nothing, just something in my eye" she said, brushing it off.

Somehow it worked and Ai walked back to the tree without so much has an extra question. Hinata got up and followed her, still rubbing her eyes with a hand. "Well guys, I'm sorry but I've got to go now, you three can do what you want for the rest of the day, try to learn that technique. I have a special test for you tomorrow, so meet at Area 51 at nine tomorrow ok?"

"Ok!" came from Ai and Jin, while Daigo just kept at trying to climb the tree.

She smiled at his determination, turned, and walked all the way back to Naruto's apartment where she could finally relax and sort out something better with her eyes. They certainly made things more difficult.

:::

Meanwhile, Ai was not as satisfied with her answer as she had appeared. As soon as Hinata was truly gone, she stopped her teammates from their training and sat them down for a good talk.

"Ok, we've got to get to bottom of this! Did you see her! Her eyes were bleeding! Bleeding! That's crazy! We've got to find out what's wrong with her, and if there's a way to help her!"

Jin nodded but Daigo was not so acceptable. "Why? Why should we care, we should just kick her ass for being so weak and blind and do some more training!"

Jin looked at him, his usually kind demeanor sliding off. "Are you serious Daigo? Do you really think we, three genin, could take her on? And don't fricking dis her disability, that's even below you man."

Daigo wilted, having just gotten a solid talking to from the usually quite Jin. "Yea, ok man" he said in quiet submission.

Then Ai butted in. "Plus, we should find out the top secret reason behind her! Don't you guys wanna know that 'it's confidential' thing?"

This certainly brightened up the two boys. "Yea, let's go!" Daigo shouted and leapt up, racing off in a cloud of dust leaving the other two sweat dropping genin to catch up.

:::

"Hey Ino-sensei, can we ask you some questions?" Ai said as they found Ino training her team in the same tree climbing exercise they had just done.

"Uh, ok?" Ino said uncertainly and walked off a little ways from her team to speak to the genin. "Where's your sensei?" she queried.

"That's what we're her to talk to you about" Daigo said.

"It's Hinata" Ai finished.

Ino looked at them suspiciously. "And what was your question?"

Ai smiled. "We just wanted to know why Hinata's blind, that's all, we feel sorry for her and wanna see what we can do for her."

Ino visibly stiffened. "Uh, sorry, that's confidential. Anyway, I don't really know that much about Hinata anymore, she was gone for so long" she said, a faraway look now in her eyes as she obviously lost herself in memories. Then she was gone back to her team before the genin could protest.

They looked at each other curiously, even more confused. "It's that bad?" Jin wondered out loud.

The next few senseis had exactly the same responses, except Sasuke of course, who just hn'd and told them it was classified, no other expression apparent on his face. They had almost given up hope when the saw the Hokage shouting exasperatedly at his team in a clearing. They grinned, he had been training with Hinata earlier, maybe they were good friends and he would divulge something on the subject.

"Umm, excuse me Hokage-sama" Ai said, lightly tugging on his coat. He looked down at her.

"Hey there!" he said cheerfully, revealing his previous yelling had all been in good fun.

"Um, can we ask you a few questions about our sensei?" she asked politely.

"Sure!" he said and mimicked the other senseis movements, moving slightly away from his team. He looked at the three, noticing that they had been the last ones in the classroom. "You three are Hinata's student's aye? What did you want to know about her?"

"Well…" Ai started out more hesitantly, this being there last chance. "We were wondering why she was, er, blind"

Naruto to stiffened. "Um, that's supposed to be confidential" he said, but didn't immediately leave.

She took this as an incentive. "But she's our sensei! We deserve to know about her! C'mon Hokage-sama, her eyes were bleeding earlier! Bleeding! That's crazy! We need to know what's up with her!" Finally, she brought out her trump card. "Pleeeeeaaaaasssseee" she whined, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

He sighed in defeat. Turning around he shouted out to his team to continue training, then instructed Hinata's team to follow him into the forest. He thought to himself about her bleeding eyes. '_She must have been trying to use the Byakugan again. But why?_'

They found a clearing a short way in and sat down in a small circle. "Hinata's had an extremely hard past, so I need you to promise me none of this leaves this clearing" he said solemnly. Three equally solemn nods were received. "Ok, I'll start at the beginning. A year ago, you all know how the village was destroyed right?" Three nods. Daigo was strangely silent, interested about the life of the girl that was to be his sensei. If he was going to accept her, he wanted to know what 'hardships' she had been through. Basically, if she was 'worthy'.

Naruto continued. "Well, right after then, village security was pretty low. Hinata was the only unsealed Hyuuga present. This made her a huge target for Kumo, so they stole her. It's still unclear to this day, but they used some sort of highly advanced technique to leave a fake dead body of her behind, so she was thought dead for a whole year, before we rediscovered her."

The genin gasped. Naruto went silent for a while, before Daigo asked, unusually quiet "How did you 'rediscover' her?" he queried.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Well, she had been converted by the enemy. The hardships they put her through, near rape, torture, and something's far worse than you could ever imagine-" he thought of how she had become a jinchuuriki. "That I cannot tell you, they made her create a split personality to deal with it all. Unfortunately, this personality took over so that she was hostile when we found her. We then took her back to the village and interrogated her, and through it, she explained what had happened, and came back to us."

He looked around, seeing confused looks, and decided he had to elaborate. "She sealed her own eyes so that they couldn't take her Byakugan. You don't know how hard and painful that was, or the beating and partial rape that broke almost every bone in her body that came afterwards. But ever since then, when her eyes were unsealed, she had limited, blurry vision. Afterwards, me, Sasuke Uchiha, and her formed a team and went off to get her revenge. It, uhh, ended up in the whole Cloud village's genocide. Every person in the Cloud was killed. Ever since then her eyesight deteriorated until she found she was permanently blind just this morning."

Now the genin were gawking. "You, you, you were the one that destroyed the entire cloud village?" Daigo stuttered in amazement.

Naruto smiled ruefully. "Not me, Hinata did" he said.

This almost made Daigo faint. That girl, his sensei, the one that he had been giving shit to all day, the one that he had thought was unworthy of being a ninja, had destroyed an entire hidden village? That was just unbelievable! He voiced this.

"That's bullshit!" he yelled. "I don't believe you!"

Naruto looked at him blankly. "Believe me or not, I'm the Hokage and I wouldn't lie about this stuff. It's serious, and she's not proud of what she did." The three genin took a moment to consider as he rapped up the story. "Well, when we got back from cloud we were punished to take on genin teams, but I actually secretly like it, and I'm sure Hinata does to. She went through some…. A hard time between then and now, but she's recovered, so you have nothing to worry about, k?"

Ai spoke up. "But, why were her eyes bleeding? Do they always do that because she's blind?"

Naruto grimaced. "She must have been trying to use her Byakugan, her kekkei genkai. Why? I have no idea. But it does that to her and she's only able to do it for a few seconds at most."

"Ahhh" came from Ai. "She said when she met us that she wished she could see our faces, maybe she was trying to do that?"

Naruto nodded. "That would explain it. She's cool like that."

As the genin said their thank you's and got up to leave, Naruto's face turned deadly serious. "Wait, there's one more thing I should tell you about her" he said. The quality of his voice froze the genin in their tracks. "If you ever see even a hint of her chakra turn purple, you run. Don't try to talk to her; don't try to save each other, you just run as fast as you can. Anywhere, just away from her. You sprint as far away as you can and don't stop until she comes to get you. She has something… with her, that if her grasp slips on it, it could repeat the Cloud incident. You don't want to be around when that happens."

The three genin were basically shivering in their boots. "Wh-what is it?" Ai spoke up.

"Sorry, I can't tell you that" Naruto said, then grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "But don't worry about her! She'd sooner die than let harm come to you guys, so please, don't try to get another sensei or anything, and don't treat her any differently. I'd hate to think I made you guys scared of cute little Hinata!"

Daigo turned from fearful to grinning arrogance in an instant. "Don't worry Hokage guy! She's super strong, so I'm definitely not trading senseis for anyone but you!" he shouted confidently.

Naruto again repeated his sheepish gesture. "C'mon, give her some credit, if I wasn't careful around her she could kick my ass too!"

The other genin agreed with Daigo that they would not ditch there sensei, especially after she had gone through so much, and when they were gone, started talking about how to get her eyesight back.

Unsuccessfully however. By the time the three parted at the end of the day, thoughts galloped through their young minds about their new sensei who would hopefully train them up to be as good as her.

They fell asleep peacefully, knowing their futures were safe with the strength of Hinata Hyuuga.

:::

Wow, see this stories got a bit of everything, Hinata's capture, Hinata as a jinchuuriki, Hinata blind, Hinata with a split personality, Hinata fucking Naruto, Hinata ridiculously tank, Hinata suicidal, and now Hinata with her own little genin team! Yay!


	13. Chapter 13: Tragedy only brings you Down

Depth

A NaruHina Fanfic

Chapter 13: Tragedy Will Only Bring You Down

:::

Wtf Taylor how did your lyrics get in the title name?

Disclaimer: Ah *big intake of breath* NAH

Lol fuck that was lame

O and this is second to last chapter so big rumble in this one, the next one's pretty short I think, guess it and I'll actually reply to your review for once heheh I'm pretty lazy like that.

:::

"So what's happening today sensei?" Daigo asked eagerly as he walked into the clearing, seeing Hinata already standing there, leaning on a tree. Her eyes were closed, but she eerily didn't seem at all surprised by his appearance. He now knew why, she had probably either heard or felt him approaching from ages away.

She smiled, hearing his use of sensei for the first time; it seemed he had grown a little respect for her. "Well Daigo, you'll see when your teammates arrive" she said sweetly. "Which is right now."

He looked back down the road behind him and sure enough, the heads of his two other teammates came into view.

Hinata shifted her body weight off the tree and walked over to the three posts in the center of the clearing, slipping her hand over the rough wood. "I brought you all the way out here today as most of the training areas nearer the village are being taken up with other various tests some senseis are putting their students through" she said, explaining to them why they had had to walk half an hour out of the village just to get to this ground. "Today, you three have a simple mission. Well, uh, test. It's kind of famous around here. Naruto-kun has told me all about it, and said he was putting his whole team through it, so I suppose I'll put you guys through it too."

"Naruto-_kun_? Is he a good friend of yours?" Ai asked all innocent looking, starting to wonder just what the Hokage's relationship was with her sensei.

Hinata reddened slightly. "Well uhh, yea, yes, you could say that. Well, really, really good friends."

"That good huh? He seemed to know a lot about you" Ai teased slightly, seeing how easily her sensei got embarrassed.

"Y-you talked to him?" Hinata said in surprise. "W-what did he say about me?"

"Oh, nothing much" Ai dodged.

Hinata gawked. "Nothing much huh? I thought he'd have more to say about his girlfriend."

She paused, silence washing over the clearing. She put a hand over her mouth in shock. "Did I just say that out loud!" she gasped.

Ai's face brightened with that wow factor. "Wow!" she shouted. "Boyfriend! You're the Hokage's girlfriend! How cool is that!" She turned to her teammates, expecting an answer. She got: blank faces. They were guys of course.

"Eh-hmm" Hinata said, clearing her throat to get some semblance of dignity back, banishing her red face and getting their attention. "Now, your mission for today is simple enough." She pulled two bells out of the pouch sitting snug on her backside. "All you have to do is get these bells off me, and the one who doesn't get one…" She paused for dramatic effect. "Goes without lunch!"

"WHAAAAT!" the genin screamed.

Hinata cackled. "Haha you thought I was going to do something horrible like send you back to the academy right?" she said mischievously.

When they nodded, she took on a fake offended look. "I'm not that mean! But maybe if _none_ of you can get a bell off me, I might consider it" she said with a smirk, acting very un-Hinata like, getting revenge on her genin for extracting that little secret of Naruto and her's pairing out of her. After all, that was not very professional, and she wanted to look cool for her genin, as did everyone. Poor Hinata had it just as bad.

"Anyway, I won't be using chakra to see my surroundings to make it a little more even, but remember; I still have my ears, nose, taste and touch, so I definitely won't be helpless. If you even hope to touch one of these bells you're going to need to be prepared to kill me to get them" she said with all seriousness.

This took the assembled genin off guard. "K-Kill?" Ai stuttered.

Hinata gave them a closed eyed smile. "But don't worry about me; I'm sure you couldn't do worse than my past." At those words, her visage slightly dropped, but she quickly wiped it away by a bout of smiling. "Good luck, begin!" she said with another, though this time obviously fake, closed eyed smile.

:::

The three genin leapt away, all feeling guilty for bringing up their sensei's sensitive past, as they were now all aware of the overall details of it, even if they couldn't even begin to imagine her suffering. Daigo eyed up his sensei. He now knew she was tough, but he still thought he could take her. He just needed to get a bell before one of his teammates did. He eyed her up, standing in the middle of the clearing like that, blind and chakra senseless. If he was quite enough, he could grab a bell from her dangling fingertips without her even noticing. He slowly rose from under the bush and took silent step into the clearing.

Her head whipped round the instant his foot landed and suddenly he found the hilt end of a kunai flying towards his head.

Jin winced when he saw Daigo knocked back into the bush unconscious the moment he stepped out. Well, if she had that good hearing, he would just have to mess it up. He took off away from the clearing until he was well out of range of hearing, and then whispered his incantation just in case.

"Shadow Clone jutsu."

A clone appeared just like him, and he grinned, running back towards the clearing. Since he didn't see Ai unconscious anywhere, he decided she hadn't made a move yet, so before his clone ran out he made his. As one, they ran out into the clearing towards their sensei.

"Very good Jin, using a shadow clone to trick my hearing" Hinata said, then knelt to the ground, putting one palm onto the soft grass. She stayed that way for a second, before standing back up and waiting for Jin to arrive.

The thing he found incredibly unnerving though was her sightless eyes tracked his clone flawlessly from the moment she rose from the ground. As predicted, when his clone went for the swipe from one side, and he did from the other, she thrust her elbow into the clones face as it reached down. Her hand continued through the exploding chakra to sweep the bells out of reach of the real Jin's hands.

"Dam it, how did you know which one was which!" he shouted in annoyance. She smiled ever so slightly.

"Shadow clones are not real, therefore they have a lot less weight than you. When I felt the tremors in the earth, I knew exactly which was the real one."

She sighed slightly. "Maybe this is still too easy for me" she thought out loud. She nodded her head and turned to Jin. "Yes, it is, sorry if that's insulting but it's the truth, here, I'm going to make it a little easier for you."

Reaching back into her pouch, she brought out a matching pair of wax ear plugs and fitted them to her ears, effectively blocking out all sound, even for her keen ears. Now she just had touch, taste, and smell to work with.

"Yatta! Now she's screwed!" Daigo shouted with his newly refound consciousness, coming running out of the bushes. Hinata sweat dropped, she could feel his footsteps like thunder from here.

"So what's your plan now" she said to him, ignoring Jin. She felt him move an inch, to capitalize on her distraction, and twitched a smile. "Good move Jin" she said, throwing the bells up to her other hand and catching his fist in the previous bell hand.

Grinning mischievously, the Two Tails jinchuuriki latched onto his fist, using his momentum without her own muscle power (that would have sent him all the way back to the village via Hinata airways) to throw him into his recklessly approaching teammate, sending them both crashing back through the trees at the edge of the clearing.

Hinata felt around for Ai, but she was not in the clearing. "Ai, I know it's good to fully analyze an opponent's weaknesses before rushing in, but don't you think it's been a bit long now, I mean the boys could have gotten the bells off me by now."

She knew she wouldn't be able to hear a reply, so she just waited to feel for the girl to approach. When nothing happened, she frowned slightly, but didn't act on it. It was strange, but this was only her second day with these genin, so she didn't know how they acted. For all she knew, Ai could be setting up some super elaborate long range trap.

She however could not keep herself from worrying when neither of the boys came back either. After ten minutes, her anxiety got the better of her and she stepped forward, planning to take off the earplugs and let loose her chakra sheet. But, just as she did, she felt a small tremor in the earth, and smiled in relief, it felt like the two boys were back. Maybe they had finally figured out that they needed to work together if they ever even wanted a chance at the bells.

But where was Ai?

:::

Ai woke up suddenly, coming out of the genjutsu that had just had her smooching Jin. "Wha, what the hell was that!" she shouted to herself. "What sort of dream was that supposed to be! Or more like a nightmare!"

She got up, finding herself in the middle of the forest, and not in her bed like she had expected. "Wait, what?" she thought, remembering that she had just come up with a plan to get the bells off Hinata, then feeling a presence behind her, turning, and looking into the red eye of a masked man.

"The others!" she shouted and started running.

Ai and Jin woke up together, simultaneously realized what happened, saw Ai sprinting past their previously comaed out forms, and ran behind her back towards the clearing.

:::

"So you guys finally have a plan?" Hinata said to the two before her. She felt them approaching slowly, hesitantly. She waited for them to come, she was better at close range anyway, and it was good to keep their spirits up by letting them think they were getting closer to grabbing the bells.

As the boys approached she began to move into action, but hesitated when she felt three more figures run into the clearing, dim screaming filtering through her earplugs. Then she felt the air disturbance as an impossibly fast attack came towards her from whom she previously thought had been Jin.

She swiveled out of the way, but was not fast enough to completely evade the attack, the life threatening thrust to her chest instead tugging down her side, cutting straight through the hardened material and leaving a gaping flap of skin hanging underneath her vest.

Her chakra sheet covered the field in an instant, and the plugs were out. She gasped in shock, not pain from her wound, when her chakra felt out the contours of her opponents.

"No, w-what are you doing here?" she whispered, unable to keep the fear and anger from her voice.

Madara Uchiha chuckled behind his mask. "Lucky your students warned you in time, Nibi my dear, but now you will be coming with us."

White Zetsu cackled by his side. "My my Madara, you are in a good mood today, finally we are down to the last two jinchuuriki again, both in Konoha, but here we find one outside the village wall with no protection but a bunch of genin."

Dark Zetsu butted in. "Yesss, but she is not entirely defenseless herself."

"You're damn right about that" Hinata hissed.

Madara agreed with Zetsu, but he eyed the children behind them. "However, she has one weakness here!" he shouted in triumph, leaping at the genin.

Zetsu moved to block Hinata's reflexive dash, but he was pushed back by the sheer force of chakra emanating from her. She appeared before Madara and he barely avoided her fist towards his head, having to send his head momentarily into the Suseri realm to avoid it. (I'm just going off half remembered other fanfics for this fight so please bear with me)

"Stay behind me!" Hinata screamed at the genin.

They couldn't run until she had taken out at least one of the Akatsuki, or else the other might hold her up while one went after them. She staked out her two enemies more closely. "I thought the Akatsuki organization broke down after their failed attempt to capture Naruto-kun" she said.

Her students flinched visibly. "T-t-the Akatsuki" Ai stuttered in fear. Every person in Konoha knew that name, and that one of their members had been responsible for the destruction of their village.

"The last two, soon to be a forgotten history" Hinata hissed, her stance that of a bristling cat.

The genin marveled at their sensei's change from sweet kind shy Hinata to this crouching predator. Zetsu walked up beside Madara. '_I'll take out asparagus first, then the kids can run while I deal with Madara_" Hinata thought. Kisame had been easy enough, but that had been because he seriously underestimated her. These two obviously knew of her strengths, having left her until second to last. They knew that even though she harbored the second weakest jinchuuriki, she was second in strength only to the nine tails, the king of the Bijuu, the Hokage of Konoha, and more importantly her boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki.

Madara decided to stall a little while, knowing the longer they waited the more blood she lost out that wound in her side, so the slower she would get. "So how's Naruto been doing" he said, smirking behind his mask.

Even he was shocked by the hate filled filth that spewed from Hinata's mouth. "Don't even say his name you fucking bastard" she screamed and came at him. He had been the one responsible for all Naruto and her villages suffering, the one that had started everything by making the Kyuubi attack Konoha. All her pent up hatred exploded towards him.

Madara grinned, though unintentional, he had baited the jinchuuriki and now she was coming straight for him, leaving Zetsu to sneak around the side to get at the kids, to use them as hostages.

Hinata's eyes blazed, but her plan was not forgotten. She could feel Zetsu angling around her, and instantly changed her charge, catching the 'man' off guard. However, he was spared his heart being exploded within his chest from her immense gentle fist strike by splitting his body in half, the White Zetsu going one way around the girl with the black half going the opposite.

Hinata, suddenly finding herself with three opponents to defend the kids from, gritted her teeth in frustration. Massive lion head fists instantly sprung to life around her hands, dwarfing those she had used against Pain, showing just how far she had come since then since these were so much more powerful and she could use them instantly.

With two ferocious punches, she hooked each Zetsu in the head as it went past her. The chakra exploded on impact, and she was splattered with blood and pieces of person as the bodies flew back away from her, bits of brain and other numerous disintegrated head pieces adorning her. Her grin turned feral when she turned to Madara, a look of mild concern on his face.

"Zetsu, get up, we need to deal with her as a concentrated effort, forget the kids" he said, and Hinata watched in shock as the two Zetsus grew new heads and picked themselves up out of the craters they had left in the ground.

"Shit" she cursed under her breath. She was struggling to hold back the now raging Nibi, she didn't want the kids to see such horror, and she was not about to let that out this near the village. Half an hour on foot was nothing to a bijuu. Even if Nibi was allied with her, she knew it still had machinations, as did all bijuu, of escaping its jinchuuriki.

"Get out of here while you can!" Hinata yelled to the genin behind her, having heard Madara's words and taking the opportunity. She almost killed them herself when she heard there brave reply.

As one, they shouted back. "We're not leaving you sensei!"

Hinata couldn't help a wry grin spread over her face. She turned to them, holding back her scowl with said grin, though a frown was twitching on her menacing, blood splattered face. "Oh really" she said.

The genin, almost crapping their pants from seeing the sadistic grin on their sensei's face, bits of brain spattered over her cheek, instantly heeded her order and ran for their lives.

However, what Hinata didn't 'see', as her attention was now solely on her enemies, was that Jin grabbed the other two and stopped in the tree line, hiding up in a tree.

:::

Hinata eyed up her enemies, now that she didn't have to protect anyone, she felt more confident. However, that also meant that she was their only target, so every effort of theirs would be to put her down.

Hinata now had no fears about using her Nibi powers now she would not scare the kids, but she would still not dare use it here. If she lost control… She didn't want to think about what would happen.

Instead, Hinata opted for using a technique she hadn't for months. '_Nibi, I need your eyes'_ she spoke inwardly for her tenant and let the demon partially take over. Its chakra swarmed into her old shattered Hyuuga eyes, and the world came to life around her, not in the hues of blue from her chakra, but accentuated in the colors of the rainbow. She smiled despite the situation, no matter how well she was able to sense her surroundings, nothing could compare to real sight. And the sight from her bijuu was even better than what she remembered 'real sight' had been.

Still, she had mastered her chakra sheet technique, so she kept it on, easily maintaining it with minimal chakra draining because of her tenants massive reserves. She 'felt' their bodies stiffen as their muscles tensed, even before her eyes picked it up, and she was already moving to avoid the White Zetsu's vines whipping out from the enfolds of his partially severed body.

Using her Protection of the Eight Trigrams in a partial jutsu, she whipped out a chakra thread and severed the vines as they passed. She saw the Black Zetsu coming up behind them so kept the attack up, hoping he wouldn't see the light blue of the deadly sharpened chakra.

However, he easily dodged and was upon her in seconds, a fist coming for her face. Her hands came up in a cross block but the sheer force of the attack still sent her flying across the clearing. She reprimanded herself as she dragged her body out of the dirt.

'_I must be more careful, just because they don't look like they specialize in strength attacks, they are Akatsuki, so they'll be ultimately more powerful than any regular ninja in everything they do. And, these are the last two, so they must be some of the strongest_.'

She stood up and began signing, drawing water droplets out of the air as she did. Even on a hot summer's day like this, the air was moist with fragments of water. Shaping them with chakra, she soon had thousands of tiny water needles surrounding her.

"Water bullet jutsu!" she shouted, thrusting her hands forward, and the wave of needly death filled the clearing towards the two Akatsuki. She eyed them wearily as she sprinted in behind her attack, still planning on taking out a Zetsu. She mused that if he was split in two, then his strength must also be halved. That would make his halves the weakest target.

Madara simply stood there as the needles approached, then sent his body into his alternate realm as they reached him. Each Zetsu's fly trap mouth folded up and lengthened around him, encasing him so that when the strikes hit they merely dug into the thick vegetation.

What White Zetsu didn't expect though, was that when his temporary defense lifted, again giving him sight of the battle, Hinata was right before him!

"You're mine this time!" she shouted, bringing her hands together straight armed before her. "Giant Lionhead fist!"

The power of the two lion heads merged as one sucked out her chakra and despite of Hinata's will, fed off the Nibi's chakra too. With a slight tinge of lavender, the lion head grew to the size of a horse and she thrust its open maw at Zetsu. He had no time to avoid the enormity of the attack, and was completely swallowed by the chakra, his body disintegrating into nothing as the chakra ripped him to shreds. There was nothing left to grow back from, not even the slightest molecule. Black Zetsu stood stock still, watching the whole thing with wide eyes. Suddenly, blood ran from his nose and he slumped to the ground, his half being incompatible with life without the white half.

Hinata grinned defiantly at Madara as she stood from the half crouch she had used to force the lion head at Zetsu. "Then there was one" she said fiercely, preparing to attack. He stood there, expressionless behind his mask.

Hinata glared at him and ran in for the attack, his one eye filling her vision, its redness seeming to reflect her hatred for him. Before she realized it, it was him that was drawing her in with his ocular jutsu.

"Tsukoyomi" he breathed, just so that she barely heard, and before she knew it, she was in a world of red and black, a world of pain.

'_How could I forget that!_' she screamed at herself inwardly. She hadn't had to bother about the ocular power of the Sharingan before because Sasuke's hadn't been able to affect Nibi's eyes. However, Madara was obviously more powerful, and if he had the strength to control the Kyuubi, of course he could control the Nibi!

"Whatever you do to me, it can't be worse than what I've already gone through in my life" she said bravely in defiance as he came towards her, a long black rod in his hand that disturbingly reminded her too much of Pain. She went to put a hand to her chest where the old wound had scarred before the Nibi was forced into her, but found that her hands were tied to some sort of cross.

"I'm not scared of pain, I've had plenty worse than you can give me in my life!" she again shouted, hoping at least to stall for some of her 72 hours.

Madara slowly took off his mask, to reveal his maniacally grinning face. "Oh, I know about your past, and I know I have no means of being that bad to you, of giving you that much _physical_ pain." The way he said physical made her shiver. "No, I have something much better" he said.

Her eyes widened, shaking in their sockets, when a sight materialized before her. It was of Naruto, head and hands shackled onto one of those old school execution blocks, and Madara's pole had turned into a dark axe.

She watched helplessly as the ax rose and fell, over and over again, Naruto's dismembered head rolling to her feet again and again, his accusing, dead eyes staring up at her.

"Noooooooooooooo!" she screamed her heart out.

:::

"C'mon Ai, we saw the purple chakra, you know what Naruto said, we've got to get out of here!" Jin shouted, trying to tug at Ai's arm, while his other two teammates still watched. He cursed himself for bringing them up here; he thought they could help their sensei if she got into trouble, but now after seeing the degree of jutsu she had been using, he knew that if she couldn't beat them, the genin had no chance.

"It was just a tiny bit; she only used a tiny bit!" Daigo said, and Ai nodded in agreement.

"But you heard what the Hokage said, that chakra has the power to destroy Hidden Villages!" he shouted again.

"Look, their just standing there" Ai said as she saw the two combatants come to a sudden stop. Then, a second later, Hinata started shaking. Her shivering grew until her body was jerking uncontrollably, though her now deep purple eyes were still locked to her enemies. Then, suddenly, they felt it. A huge killing intent swamped over them, emanating straight from their sensei. It was so strong they couldn't even move under it.

Then the man moved, a knife rising in his hand as he stepped forward and stabbed Hinata in the heart. But even as the blade penetrated, a bone chilling scream came from Hinata, reverberating across the clearing, instantly followed by a huge wave of chakra. The purple chakra exploded from Hinata, pushing the knife and Madara back away from her, the blood that spurted from her chest instantly turning to dust in the turbulence of chakra.

The genin were literally blown away, and when they took one look up from the ground, seeing their sensei hovering in the center of the clearing, eyes closed to the sky, completely covered in purple chakra with two chakra extensions like tails emanating out behind her, they ran for their lives.

This had been what Naruto had warned them about. "Go go go!" Jin screamed, pushing Ai and Daigo before him as more waves of chakra, uncontrolled and deadly, burst across the landscape, tearing trees up and throwing the genin further and further away.

:::

Naruto looked up from toying with his students, dropping the bells instantly. "Stay here" he said seriously, and then flash stepped away. '_That chakra'_ he thought as he travelled at insane speed throughout the village, his training area having been on the other side from Hinata's. '_What's happening!_'

:::

Battered and bruised, the three genin stumbled through the gates of the village, just as their Hokage reached there from the other side.

"Hey, you guys are Hinata's team right, what's going on!" he shouted quickly, obviously in a rush.

"Akatsuki…Training area 51…Purple chakra" Jin breathed through his heavy panting, having to have had to half carry his teammates the whole way.

But the Hokage was already gone, half sprinting half flash stepping away to Area 51. When he got into a few mile radius, he felt something even more disturbing than the immense chakra.

'_That killer intent. It's worse than at Cloud. Hinata, what are you doing?_' he thought in despair as he barreled through the forest.

When he finally came to the sight, he wished _he_ had been the blind jinchuuriki.

"No" he breathed.

:::

Madara was suitably shocked when Hinata, instead of having a mental breakdown from the thousands of times she saw her beloved die, broke out of the genjutsu a full day early by the sheer force of her rage.

"You'll die for that!" the usually shy kunoichi screamed, bloodlust infecting her voice. The Nibi's chakra erupted around her once again after the initial surge, continually blowing the trees and scrub in the surrounding forest away.

Even Madara couldn't help but feel a tremor in his spine when he saw the two chakra tails sprout from the chakra cloak the girl now wore, and her skin begin to slowly flake away, revealing a turmoil of solid blue and purple chakra underneath.

"Shit, maybe I went a bitfar" he cursed under his breath. Casting his mask aside, he focused both eyes on the girl. But she had let her sight go, instead coating the world, infecting every molecule of air, with her bijuu's chakra in a five mile radius. She could feel everything flailing around by the weight of her chakra, except for one point. She focused on the man before her, the source of all her burning hatred.

"DIE!" she screeched. Still half transformed, she tore across the ground before him, her tails lashing out on either side of her while chakra claws lengthened from her hands towards the man.

Madara desperately dodged her attacks by going in and out of the Suseri realm, but wasn't quite fast enough, gaining a long tear on his arm in one occasion and a thin spike of chakra that came off one of her tails through his hip. He too sent these injuries into the other realm, temporarily shifting the pain.

After the initial shock of the brute force and power of the attack, he began to read and predict her movements, now rapidly becoming easy to avoid. They were unpredictable due to her lack of strategy through her madness, but they were basic enough to be avoidable. She made no attempt at defense either, and so he was able to inflict multiple cuts in her chakra armor, even if they did almost instantly sizzle away.

Finally, he saw the opening he was looking for, and, clutching his arm, he sent a huge burst of chakra straight through her gut, carefully missing her heart as the hardened, condensed energy tore through chakra, cloth, skin, muscle, bone and all.

Hinata _felt_ her spine torn in two, felt the connection to her lower half severed, and gave everything over to the Nibi, so lost was she in rage. Seeing Naruto killed and tortured so many times had indeed broken her, though in a different way than Madara had expected. The Nibi's chakra quickly took over, her body going to where its cage was and the chakra constructed bijuu taking form, being not a part of her physical body it didn't have her wounds.

Hinata's mind dimmed as the pain of her injuries followed her, the adrenaline that had been saving her thus far didn't. In the confines of the bijuu's mind, she stared down at her mutilated body with a horrified look, and her eyes slowly fluttered closed.

:::

Madara glared up at the bijuu now confronting him, in the solid form of the two tailed cat, the size of a house. He had been hoping to put her down before it came to this, but it looked like he didn't have a choice. As the cat roared its anger to the sky, before it finished reveling in its sweet freedom, he began signing for a jutsu.

"No" he heard whispered from the trees behind him, and whipped around to see the Kyuubi, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, Naruto Uzumaki, standing in a tree behind him. But his eyes were not on him, they were on the raging bijuu before Madara.

Said masked man (now without a mask) considered his options. Here were the two last bijuu he needed, but there was a reason why they were the last. They were the most powerful. And now they were together, and allied, and his own ally was dead. It was not good odds, even for the first Uchiha.

Coming to a finally decision while the bijuu and jinchuuriki were still busy, he took off through the trees, to make the capture another day. He had survived thus far by being patient, what were another few months? The Nibi felt his chakra moving off, Hinata's sensor still in place, and gave chase.

Naruto growled ferally as he came out of his trance, not knowing what had caused his girlfriend to become this, but having seen Madara and a very dead Black Zetsu, he could have guessed. Hinata had fought two of the Akatsuki alone; of course she'd had to resort to her bijuu. He took off in pursuit, but the two original combatants quickly outdistanced him. He had used up a lot of chakra to flash step all the way here, so he wanted to save the rest for the fight. But a bijuu and an Uchiha were too fast even for the Hokage. He sighed, and then shifted to his four tailed Kyuubi form, which he could now control easily, and gave pursuit, quickly catching the Nibi.

It's bottomless, dark purple, almost black, eyes didn't even take notice of his presence; they were locked solely on the back of her retreating foe. The two bijuu barreled through the forest after Madara, who by now was feeling more and more worried as they were gaining fast.

Finally, he came across what seemed suitable, the Stand of the Two Kings. He smiled when he saw his statue and alighted on it. The Nibi landed on the First's head across from the waterfall, her claws fragmenting the rock as they gripped it in anger. Naruto landed beside it, the black and red chakra of the Kyuubi having already consumed his body form.

Madara eyed the two bijuu, and accepted that he maybe wouldn't win this battle. "Well, if I am to lose here, at least it will be the only place I have ever lost" he said, remembering how the only time beforehand he had ever lost was this exact place against the Senju.

He got feral growls in return, as expected. Then they were charging for him. He began signing even as he jumped out of the way; he knew he would need to take one out before he even had a chance to defeat the other. Gathering most of his chakra for one huge strike, he aimed for the Nibi, and shouted "Great Flames of the Uchiha!" Blue flames, wrapped in lightning, erupted from his hands, the great ball of them dwarfing the Nibi as it sailed through the air towards them.

Nibi saw the attack coming, but had no time to dodge. It swiveled to one side to avoid the majority of the attack, but it was too late. The side still in range of the attack was torn apart, half of the great beast destroyed in a huge spray of blood and an explosion of chakra.

Naruto cried out seeing what had just become of his girlfriend, but being the Hokage, he forced himself to capitalize on the situation. Using his four tails, he wrapped them around Madara in the aftereffects of his jutsu.

Madara turned to him with Sharingan blazing, and Naruto unconsciously found himself look into those eyes. Even as it began to break through the layers of chakra to get into his mind, Nibi came out of the smoke of the remnants of chakra in the air, half its being still moving towards Madara, its forward momentum having never stopped.

Madara had no time to escape as the claws descended on him. He screamed as they tore into his face, right through Naruto's tails still holding him, tearing his body into three. The Nibi lands on top of the giant statue of Madara's head and continued to tear apart its fallen foe, until there was nothing but scraps left. Then, it slumped onto its good side, its two remaining legs feebly twitching. Opening its mouth, it gathered a quick condensed chakra ball, turned it to the stone and fired, disintegrating the giant statue and all remainders of Madara Uchiha from the Shinobi world.

Naruto reverted back to his human form at the same time as Hinata, the Nibi's chakra disappearing, and caught the remains of his girlfriend. The Nibi's injuries had all been transferred to her, but within her mind it was too weak to begin the healing process. He looked at her horrific wounds. From her left shoulder down to her left thigh was gone, ripped off, with a larger wound in her stomach.

Naruto knelt in the rubble of the remains of the great statue and cried hopelessly. His girlfriend's blood poured out of her, the copious amounts quickly soaking his trouser and dwarfing the tiny puddle his tears made. He knew without looking no one could survive such wounds. This time, there was no doubt. Hinata Hyuuga was truly dead.

:::

:S

Man I am incredibly cruel, but to spare you the horror, I'll update the next and last chapter today.

So please, don't kill me!


	14. Chapter 14: For the Love of

Depth

A NaruHina Fanfic

Chapter 14: For the Love of

:::

Finally a happy chappy. How? You'll find out.

:::

As Naruto knelt there, crying hopelessly, he felt something he thought he would never feel again. As he clutched the limp remnants of her body to his chest, an ever so slight throb bumped him. He flinched in shock, and then looked over his girlfriend carefully.

Of course, while her right side was completely gone, her heart was still intact! He was up instantly, using the remains of his chakra to flash step all the way back to Konoha.

(:o)

:::

After being treated for minor burns and scratches, Hinata's genin team were leaving the hospital, Tsunade waving them off worriedly after hearing their story, when Naruto arrived soaked in blood, completely exhausted, and holding half their sensei in his arms.

"Sensei!" they shrieked, but the man carrying her ignored them, walked straight up to Tsunade, put Hinata in her arms, and collapsed due to chakra loss.

"Hokage-sama!" they cried also, but suddenly found they were alone. Tsunade and Hinata had already disappeared inside the hospital.

:::

"I need every able bodied medical ninja in this village here now, not asap, now!" Tsunade screamed as she ran to the operating room, set Hinata's body down, and continued to pump blood from her heart to her brain via chakra directing it.

It was amazing that she had only suffered minor brain damage so far, it should have been so much worse. Sakura and Ino arrived a minute later, and she screamed at them to help. They immediately set to work with her, repairing the damage to Hinata's brain while a team of surgeons set to work using donated organs to piece the right side of Hinata back together again.

:::

Hinata's genin team dragged the unconscious Hokage into the hospital and quickly got the nurse at the desk, one of the few not being used to repair Hinata, to help them find a room for the injured couple. They got him in a bed in a double room in the hopes of a good outcome with Hinata, and sat by his bedside as he slowly opened his eyes.

"W-will she be alright Hokage-sama" Ai said, tears glistening, a worried expression over her face, all three of them looking haunted by what they'd seen.

Naruto grimaced as he tried to move into a better position; while he hadn't suffered too bad wounds he was still coated in chakra burns and scratches and was completely exhausted.

"Yea" he assured. "She's tough, she'll survive" he said, though he did not feel the confidence himself. He had all faith in Hinata, but those injuries…

Despite how much he wished it, no one could survive that. Sleep quickly overtook him, and he closed his eyes to the despairing faces around him, his last thoughts of the girl of his dreams, now actually in his dreams…

:::

Naruto opened his eyes, taking in the bland whiteness of the hospital room with despair. But what he saw there immediately made it shine like gold. In a bed to the side of him lay his girlfriend, completely whole, and looking to be sleeping comfortably.

He leant over and took a firm hold of the rail of her bed, dragging it closer until the two bumped gently into each other. She moaned softly in her sleep at the slight intrusion, and slowly opened her eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she said uncertainly, her voice faded and husky, but still that soft, Hinata tone.

Tears dripped helplessly from his eyes. "Hinata-chan" he whispered, and silenced whatever she was about to say with a deep kiss.

Hinata came out of it moaning in bliss. "Naruto, h-how am I here? I, I was gone, I'm sure of it." She wiggled a toe experimentally, vividly remembering feeling that connection torn away.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know, the ninja medics are miracle workers, just don't question it" he said assuredly. She looked up into those fantastical blue eyes, and captured his lips in another kiss. When they broke, they were still lost in each other's gaze. "Wait, can you actually see? Like perfect?" Naruto said in disbelief from the intensity of her gaze.

"Yes" she whispered in awe; the medics must have finally found a way to repair her eyes too.

Naruto grinned helplessly and took up both her hands in his. "Please Hinata, don't do that to me again, please, I'm never going to let you more than five meters away from me" he said.

She giggled. "Don't worry about me Naruto, now with the Akatsuki and Cloud gone, who is there to be our enemies?"

Naruto grinned, his face hurt from so much smiling. "Who indeed." Then his face turned serious. "I'm sorry I don't have it with me now, but this has to be the best time for it" he said, leaning in closer. "Hinata, ever since you confessed to me, you have been the only thing occupying my mind. You are my reason to live. _You_ are my purpose, my dream, my nindo! That's why I'm going to ask you this, or die otherwise. Hinata Hyuuga, will you marry me?"

Hinata stared into those big sparkling blue eyes that she could now see flawlessly, and helplessly broke into the largest smile she had ever worn in her entire life.

"Yes Naruto-kun!" she gushed out in joy, practically leaping out of her hospital bed into his lap and capturing his lips with her own. Naruto lay down, his now fiancé coming down with him, still sitting in his lap, kissing him passionately, both grinning like idiots into the tongue tied kiss.

:::

"Oh, am I interrupting something" Daigo said, a slight dribble of blood coming out of his nose as he stood in the doorway before his team, staring helplessly at the two ninja in the single hospital bed making out, each scantily clad in their hospital robes.

Hinata hesitantly broke the kiss with a gorgeous blush on her face, and turned to her genin team. "Yes, but you're welcome to come in" she said brightly.

Then the two grown shinobi were enveloped in hugs by both of their teams, Naruto's having come in behind Hinata's. As Hinata sat being swamped by her team and their squeals of joy surrounding her, the taste of Naruto still on her lips, sitting in his lap, her arms still wrapped around his neck, his still around her waist, she had just one thought.

'_Life cannot get any better than this._'

:::

The wedding between the head of the Hyuuga family and the Hokage of Konoha was magnificent. Not only was it joining a powerful clan to the Hokage of the village, but this was dwarfed by the love story of the two on everybody's tongue in the village. Every citizen, ninja or civilian, by now knew their story of hardship and love, so at the ceremony, the crowd size was ridiculous.

Hinata walked down the white washed isle, her father's arm in hers, his proud smile beaming down on her. Hanabi, dressed in light pink, carried her trail far behind her, and her various bridesmaids, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Temari and Ai, trailed behind that. She greeted all her friends as she passed them. A slight, cute blush was all that adorned her face this day, she was so happy that the shouts of joys from the thousands of people had almost no effect on the shy girl.

When she got to the end of the isle, she looked up, up into the face of the blonde wearing the tux, his father's Kage cloak draped out behind him, and almost felt her knees give way as she gazed upon him. His bright blue eyes met her lavender ones and she let go of her father's hand, ascending the steps up to join hands with her soon to be husbands, entranced in his eyes.

:::

Naruto, seeing Hinata coming down the isle, was in a state of awe as he witnessed her beauty. The white dress only accentuated the flawless white of her skin, the form hugging cloth perfectly flowing over the contours of her body. His eyes drank in the sway of her hip, the curve of a breast, the perfectly chiseled bare collarbone, before he went up to her face. Her dark hair, which usually framed and hid her face, was tied up behind her in traditional style, held in place by two gleaming pearl kanzashi, her two cute bangs hanging down by her temples.

His gaze helplessly ate up the perfect bright red lips, the sculpted eyebrows, the long, dark lashes, and most of all, her perfect eyes, that held that wealth of emotion, and drew him helplessly into the depths of their loving embrace.

A smile overtook him, and he barely heard as the priest blabbed on about the joining of the clans and their love that they both already knew. His only was attention was for the goddess before him.

When it was time for his vows, he took her hands in both of his, his gaze never leaving hers, and recited them off by heart, probably the only piece of writing he had ever put his all into.

"Hinata Hyuuga, I promise to never let you hurt again, to stand by your side through health and sickness, to help you with your problems, both known and unknown, and as your Hokage and your husband, to always protect you. But, most importantly, to love you, always, with all my heart." He knelt down and looked into her eyes. "My heart is yours."

Hinata knelt down with him as it was now her turn. "Naruto Uzumaki, I promise to stand with you always, to walk beside you always, and to protect you always, with all of my power. I will never go back on that word, and I know you will never go back on yours. Naruto-kun." She slowly closed the distance between them. "I will also always love you, like I always have. I will never stop, on my life, and on my death, I will love you forever, no matter what. Naruto-kun, my heart is yours."

The preacher (Kakashi) looked down at them, then over the thousands of people attending. "Naruto, do you take Hinata Hyuuga, leader of the Hyuuga clan, first born of Hiashi Hyuuga and Hina Hyuuga, to be your newly wedded wife?"

Naruto grinned. "I do" he said confidently.

"And do you, Hinata Hyuuga, take Naruto Uzumaki, Leader of the Village of Konoha, leader of the Uzumaki clan and the Namikaze clan, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, to be your newly wedded husband?"

Hinata grinned. "I do!" she shouted in joy, crossing her arms behinds Naruto's neck as they leaned ever closer. Their noses touched.

Kakashi looked back down to Naruto, grinning behind his mask, then much to the surprise of everyone, pulled it down. "Then you may now kiss the bride" he said, smiling helplessly as the two lovers enveloped each other's mouths and rose in each other's arms to the raucous cheering emanating across the entire village.

Hinata closed her eyes, kissing with all her heart, and feeling Naruto doing the same. She was wrong earlier, about how things couldn't get better than that. They were better now, a hundred, no, thousand times better. Every single dream she had ever dared dream had come true, standing here, wrapped in her Naruto's arms, his lips on hers.

She lost herself completely in the moment, her husband doing the same, and husband and wife completely forgot about the outside world, lost in each other's sweet love.

:::

Ino turned to Sasuke in the crowd and asked something that had been on her mind for a while now. "So, that day we picked up our new students, and Hinata and Naruto snuck off together, were they really going to have sex?"

Sasuke nodded, for once a real smile, not a smirk, on his face.

"They're that keen huh?" Ino said to Sasuke as much as herself. "I won't even try to wonder what the honeymoon will be like then."

:::

Naaaaaaaw, see, a happy ending! I find it physically impossible to write anything with a sad ending, so there you go, that's my story. Hope you enjoyed, I had heaps of fun writing it, and your reviews were great and interesting! Also on a side note, I was thinking maybe doing a prologue of the honeymoon if I get enough requests; it pretty obvious to guess what will happen in it, but I'll see, maybe if say 10 or more people ask? I don't know, I might do it anyway but we'll see. Anyway thanks again for reading, I'll see you next time :D


End file.
